


Fool Me Once

by Theadosia57



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: I awake to my Father knocking on my door. He's alive? What did he say? First day of school, how is that possible? Thank God that's possible, this time I won't be fooled!DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.
Relationships: Bella/Jasper
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166





	1. See You In My Dreams, Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Bella had a dream and has a chance to change the future

I bolted upright in my bed, temporarily disorientated, this can't be right I just died! I just became one of them! Sweat was pouring off me and fear still ran through my veins like shards of glass. I glanced around me, the room was bare again and the smell of new paint still hung in the air once more. Just like the first time I mused or did it actually happen? what the hell was going on? Whatever this was, I was grabbing it with both hands. They won't fool me again that's for damn sure.

"Kiddo, I thought you wanted to start school today?" my father said through the door, as I groaned loudly and he laughed,

"Eh, I ..." I spluttered needing to get straight in my head what was going on?

"Good job I signed you up to start on Monday then!" He called back laughing,

"Thanks, dad, I love you," I said, really meaning it and he made that noise he always does when feelings are mentioned.

What was happening? As far as I was concerned, I've done both my Junior and Senior years! I'd survived a vampire attack from a nomad; a visit to the vampire Capital of the world, If that was even real. A newborn army attack, courtesy of the nomad's mate and of course, my nightmare of a wedding. The happiest day of your life, my ass! This was where all the humans attending it became lunch for the other guests, including my parents. Then to cap it all off, I was forcibly impregnated and bore a hybrid child before I started to die in excruciatingly slow agony. Then he changed me at the last second to become his slave and prisoner, thank God I woke up then.

Okay, so was that just the first go around, this better not be a scarier more painful version of Groundhog Day! I'll be beyond pissed if it is and how was I going to stop it happening this time? First things first, protect Charlie and the people of Forks. How God damn it? She, the sicko psychic can't see past the shifters, that's good news. I need to speak to Shaman Ateara, alone very soon. No involving anyone else until I speak to him. Okay, I have a plan, first, avoid them. Then how do I get to the Rez? Charlie! I leapt out of bed and threw on my robe, following him downstairs,

"Dad, what classes do I have? Does Forks do AP classes, do you know? I was thinking of swapping out for Chemistry and picking Biology back up when they catch up to me if they don't. What do you think?" I asked him and he seemed pleased to be consulted.

"I've got a list here, Shelley Cope said for you to do what was best for you since they don't do AP here and you're ahead in so many things!" he smiled at me, all proud as punch and while we had coffee I arranged classes which avoided them at every turn.

Even making sure I didn't have gym class at all, electing for Algebra instead, less painful all-round for everyone. Lunch break away from them too, I could have it in the library, I know for a fact they have motion sensor security cameras in there. No, maybe I should stay in the crowded cafeteria, they wouldn't try anything there I hoped. So far so good.

"Okay lets phone Shelly and set this up for Monday. Then if you'd like, I wanted to take you to the Rez, Billy has a truck for sale, but Old Quill has a little car he also wants to get sold. You can pick which one you want, it'll be my welcome home gift to you" dad said and my eyes filled up and I blinked, I had to make it up to him, I treated him so badly the first time, encouraged of course by them. I have to stop calling it the first time; it was a vision a dream, a warning!

"Thanks, dad, you're the best," I said giving him a hug, as I got up for the phone, he just harrumphed as usual.

"By the way, the school has a smaller car park around back. It's for teachers, officials and a few students use it too. Forks PD has a spot and it all yours for the next eighteen months, I cleared it with everyone at the station" Charlie said smirking, pretty pleased with himself.

He's a lifesaver, but I was aware of a couple of changes from the first time, no warning! Already things were different and I'll have to keep an eye on that. I assume as long as they are minor, everything else would stay the same. So I had to stay away from them at all costs. Also, I would have to shut Mike Newton down right away and Jacob Black too, that was not happening. I was leaving Forks for college alive, single and supernatural free! I hoped.

**FMO**

I had felt a tremor run through me when we passed the Forks sign when I arrived last night, was that only yesterday, but in the warning eighteen months ago? Anyway, I put it down to just being here in rainy Forks, but I wondered I it wasn't Forks itself. Like something in my blood warning me, telling something was coming.

"Dad strange question, do we have Quileute blood in our family?" I asked as we drove to the reservation later that morning,

"Yes, twice actually. Your Great, Great, Great grandfather married a Quileute woman, she was his second wife and he was the only white man ever to have lived on the reservation permanently. That's where we get the brown eyes and hair from. More recently Molly Swan married into the tribe; in fact, she was Old Quill's wife. She was a second cousin of mine I think, maybe third!" Charlie Swan explained and Bella now saw why her dad was so tight with the tribe; it was in the blood so to speak.

"How come you never said before?" I asked genuinely interested,

"Your mother wasn't the greatest fan of my heritage; Billy and I are distant cousins, Harry too. My Great grandfather, you're Great Great, moved off the rez as a young man to go to college and well, here we are still in Forks. Separate but together so to speak! Why?" Dad asked now,

"I just felt a real connection, the other night when we arrived. It was a little eerie, but not scary. You know?" I said trying and failing to explain.

"I do actually, why do you think I've never left. This is home, truly home for me and I'm not saying your mum was racist or anything, she had a couple of good friends down here on the Rez and she did love me once upon a time" he said quickly and gave the old I don't know why shoulder shrug,

"I know, she's a bit judgy for an old hippy. Native American friends would be okay, but as family not so much. I suppose she was a product of her time and I know Nana Marie was a bit of an old snob about that sort of thing and all!" I said snorting slightly, yes she wouldn't have wanted that fact known.

"Tell me about it, she really didn't care for me at all, Police officer or not!" Dad said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Well, that made so much sense; it truly could have been a spirit walk or a vision quest! I really have to talk to shaman Ateara now! We went to the Black's place first and Billy's truck was as big, red and noisy as I remembered from my dream! Also very, very rusty the poor old thing, so not for me thanks, I won't repeat all my mistakes. But the Shaman's car was a slightly older than me two-door VW beetle and I loved it on sight. It was in great condition for all that.

It wasn't yellow, but it wasn't cream either, maybe ecru was the colour I was looking for. No matter this was the car I wanted,

"It was the last car Molly had and I've never wanted to part with it before. But you're a Swan too, so I think she'll be pleased" Old Quill rambled,

Dad had moved off to talk to Harry Clearwater and I seized my chance,

"Shaman Ateara, you know my heritage, yes? I think, well I'm sure actually, that I had a sort of spirit walk or vision quest!" I said as quietly as possible.

"When child?" He asked staring deeply into my eyes,

"Last night! My first night back in Forks since I was a child" I huffed out and he nodded.

"Yes. your first time back since you hit puberty I assume?" he murmured and I nodded this time,

"We need to talk alone! So you come visit me tomorrow at twelve" he whispered,

"I'll tell you all about your history with the tribe If you'd like dear," he said finishing loudly and I saw we were not alone,

"Hey Bells," the young man said and I guessed this was Jacob Black due to the unasked for use of my dad's nickname for me.

"Hey ...!" I said raising my eyebrow and he squirmed slightly,

"It's Jake, Jacob Black" he answered in a rush.

"Wow, kid you've grown since I last saw you. What are you now fourteenish?" I asked knowing he has just turned fifteen a few months ago,

"No! I'm six..., I'll be sixteen soon" he replied clearly disgruntled by my comment and trying to make out he was older.

"Well good for you, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months myself, you'll just be going into your junior year when I leave for college, crazy huh!" I said brightly and he huff and wandered off, Old Quill smirked at me knowing exactly what I was doing.

Hopefully, that was now stopped in its tracks, these Quileute boys all had futures and none of it was with me. The dream version of my life proved that in fact being Jacob's friend had caused so many complications because he was so young and immature. So tomorrow I would tell the Shaman my weird story and see what he suggests.

I told my dad Old Quill invited me for lunch to tell me about our families past and he seemed really happy about it. Maybe glad I accepted it all so easily, but why wouldn't I, he really should have known I wouldn't be bothered by it. Just as we were leaving I was presented with a dream catcher, a Quileute blanket and a handcrafted cooking pot, I think.

"I'll explain their importance tomorrow child, but you might need their protection now!" Shaman Ateara said and I sighed thankfully and took them willingly.

Of course, they already know there are vampires in Forks and want to make sure we are protected. Once back in Forks, I laid the blanket over the back of our couch in the main room, put the pot on top of the fridge and hung the dream catcher over my bed. I had a feeling these would help to keep Alice Cullen from seeing what goes on in our house, which made me happy. Now what to do about my window?

"Dad, I know this is silly. But could you put something over this side window? I like to sleep with a window open, but I don't want any strange critters joining me in the night!" I said half laughing but deadly serious,

"Will do, I've got some security mesh around here somewhere, I'll rig it up to the house alarm today, that'll wake the dead if anything tries to get in," he said patting my shoulder.

I set off to fill the cupboards in dad's kitchen that were plainly in a very bad way. Was he trying to re-enact 'Old Mother Hubbard', granted there was just two of us, but we need to eat more than fish? Some home cooking would do him the world of good and I was going to make sure we ate together, at least once a day depending on his shifts. I would not be ignoring my father this time around, no matter what. He must have felt so unwanted and no wonder he was always working double shifts. God, I was a nightmare in that dream. All I cared about was them or him specifically.

**FMO**

** Alice **

"Alice? Would you like to explain why she was not there today? You said I would meet my singer today, no you insisted I would!" Edward whined petulantly, as we drove home from Forks High,

"I don't know! I saw her coming and now nothing. I can't even see her father anymore and he's been clear since we moved here! I don't understand it!" I answered stamping my foot, almost going through the floor of his stupid Volvo.

"Where, by the way, is your mate, Alice? Do you even know?" Edward inquired, saying the word mate as if it was something dirty, pitiful child that he is,

"He's gone to Texas and stop calling him that! That imbecile of a brother he has called and asked for his help! Why he insists on keeping up with them I don't know! Lord, it's not as if I haven't tried to get shot of them a million times" now I whined at him, just as childishly and pathetically as he had at me.

I hate when things don't go as I planned! He does everything else I tell him, like wearing proper clothes and speaking without that dreadful accent. But when it comes to those hillbilly's, he just digs his heels in. I will not associate with riff-raff like them, how dare he continue to defy me!

"Well maybe it is for the best, he is not here. He is so self-righteous for a wanton barbaric killer! Why you insisted on keeping him in the family is beyond me!" Edward spat, the disgust and loathing dripping from his tongue,

"You know why Edward, he's our protection from the vampire world. This damned diet is a humongous target painted on our backs! We need his gift, his reputation and once we have her and the child as well we can take over our world and one day the humans too!" I said, my eyes glazing over and seeing my glorious future, just the way I decided it should be.

"As long as I do not have to fornicate with her! That would just be too disgusting, humans are coarse, malodorous and unsightly!" the arrogant asshole said,

Not realising at that moment just how unattractive and malevolent he himself looked. Most human females were repulsed by him as it was and It wasn't because he was a vampire either. His holier than thou attitude just rubbed everyone up the wrong way.

"You know fine that you won't, stop going on and on about it or everyone might think you actually wanted too! Carlisle will artificially impregnate her. He's finally found a way to stop our venom killing the ovum. All you need to do is dazzle her, separate her from the herd and then we strike" I said pleased with how my plan was coming along,

"Our plan Alice!" he said reading my mind.

"Whatever!" I said snidely, this was my plan, my idea and not his!

"Well? How did it go? Did you manage to not kill her?" Esme rushed out as we arrived at the house.

"She was not at school; in fact, Alice has no idea where she is! That can only mean one thing, she is at the reservation!" Edward spat disparagingly and angrily,

"Well, I'm off to do some shopping, for food for the awful human! Wish me luck, God I hate having to interact with humans" Esme said leaving the house quickly.

"Enough Edward, Rose and Emmett will be back soon and thank god he's not the mind reader. They'll have to go you know they were cover in the past! But now they are becoming a hindrance, why did Carlisle change ungifted humans, I don't know!" I said as he flounced past me up to his room, asshole! I'm not killing them, he is.

**FMO**

** Bella **

I was just leaving the market when Esme Cullen arrived, so I hid behind my car and watched as the vampire matriarch readied herself to go inside. Well, I now saw something I'd never been privy to before, Esme Cullen's gift. She changed before my disbelieving eyes from a modern, well dressed young woman into the epitome of a domestic housewife. A little frumpy, but with a gentle, kind demeanour. It had all been a lie, a front, for my benefit and the townsfolk.

What was their game? Why was this gift I had that important? Important enough to hold me hostage for and to force me to have a hybrid offspring! Although I had never acknowledged it to myself since I woke up, that child had not been Edward Cullens! She had blonde hair and clear blue eyes, so just whose sperm did that bastard, the so-called man of science actually use? His own or Jaspers, because they were the only blond men in that house! Well, I'd never know now, because that would never happen, thank God!

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for me; I had to get some form of protection from the tribe because a mere human couldn't fight them alone. And even though Jake had been there at the end, he believed everything Edward told him of course. That I wouldn't terminate the pregnancy, that I was letting it kill me. When in fact it was Edward, withholding food and punishing me. Because being pregnant had ruined my blood he said and because of it, he would never get to taste it again.

But they did that to me, so how was it my fault? Surely Carlisle knew that would happen or was Edward Cullen that unstable and didn't listen to anyone but himself? Yes, I was sure that was it, he had become more and more controlling as the months past. Eat this, wear that, do this, don't do that! I had lost all my friends due to him, twice! No way was that happening in this reality. I have to be more outgoing, more noticeable! Yes, if I made myself more high profile, then it would be harder for them to get at me.

So for once, I had to stand out from the crowd, not be the invisible mouse they expect. I also need to get a ward, a protective ward! One that could not be removed by a vampire! Ah, a tattoo a small tribal tattoo to ward off danger. Visible to all on my neck over my carotid artery, all that shit about them going for the jugular. As if, who wants to drink dying blood that's dirty, they go for the good clean stuff, yes a tattoo will be perfect. I hope Shaman Ateara could do that for me.

I knew Edward Cullen was there outside my home last night, I heard his movements in the tree, geez not very stealthy. So I made sure he heard nothing important or pertaining to the tribe. Dad and I watch a game before I turned in for the night, getting changed in the bathroom. I didn't need the pervert watching me, because I know he did in the dream. Also, the hiss when he realised my window was wired up to the house alarm and it would be beyond obvious if he tampered with it. Yes, this was not going as he expected it to at all. How had I fallen for his crap in my vision, he had to have used his glamour on me? So no looking him directly in the eyes and hold my breath if he exhales over me, he used to do that a lot too.

**FMO**

** Edward **

"Carlisle, something is wrong with Alice's visions. Nothing she said would happen has done so! That human was not at school yesterday but at the reservation! That human thing now has her window alarmed, I could not get in like I was supposed to and the house stinks of shape-shifters! I think Alice is defective!" I told my coven leader and father of sorts,

"Now Edward, that's a little harsh, you know her visions depend on decisions made! Obviously, the Swan girl decided not to go to school until Monday and also decided to have her window secured! It's not the end of the world, just be patient. You'll never get her to fall for you behaving like a spoilt child whose toy was stolen from him!" he replied haughtily and I was not happy, how dare he insult me.

"Be careful Carlisle, I do not think you want Esme knowing about all your little dalliances, now do you?" I said reminding him who had the upper hand here, he clammed up at that and walked away,

It was Friday today and I intended to follow that awful thing everywhere and see what was going wrong. What is she driving? That is not the truck Alice said Charlie Swan would give her! Where is she going? Damnation the reservation again, why? She better not be showing an interest in any of those mutts! Well at least Alice got two things right, I cannot read her puny mind, it is probably a blessing, humans are all so banal and her blood is divine, I cannot wait to taste it!

Well since she is there I will go and investigate around her house, let us see what else is different. Well now I know why Alice can no longer see Charlie, these Quileute things are new. I cannot destroy them myself, but I will order the human to do it for me. Once at school, I will have her under my power in seconds and then we can get this farce moving along, as it should.

**FMO**

** Bella **

I saw him following me as far as the treaty line. Jesus, is he really a vampire? I've never seen such arrogance, he assumed I wouldn't know he was there and didn't even try to hide at all. What I thought in my vision was him being mysterious and amazing was utter crap. He was a bonafide asshole of the first order. God is my taste in men that bad? Maybe I should stay celibate, just in case.

I sighed with relief as I crossed the boundary, realising for the first time I could feel it. It's not marked and in the dream thingy I never could work out where it was. I truly was a Quileute descendant, thank the spirits, he obviously got to me before I could work it in the vision. I'm desperate to see what Shaman Ateara thinks about all of this. When I pulled up outside his house there seemed to be an awful lot of people milling about. He invited me in shaking his head,

"I asked for privacy to talk to you, therefore everyone is hanging about! Never mind I have a plan! He said handing me a note,

He was going to dream walk in my head and see the vision for himself, that way nobody else would know anything. Well okay, not what I thought would happen today. He handed me a drink then and said,

"All of it please, then just relax and I will do the rest"

The next couple of hours were surreal, to say the least. He and I walked together through my dream world and we saw firsthand what happened, that time. Saw things I'd missed or discounted and he was angry about it all, I could feel it. Some things like my first meeting with the family, how Jasper looked past the vision me and straight into where my eyes would have been, then the shamans too and he stepped back away from vision Bella, it was as if he felt us here.

How when it came to the wedding the house was actually empty, I saw what I'd been told to see and so did Charlie. How they'd blown it up to cover the massacre of the guests and how it broke me as it was designed too. How Rose, Emmett and Jasper also died that day, but not in an explosion. They were executed and their bodies were thrown into the burning building. How Jasper had locked his eyes on our position again as they killed him, he knew we were there. Was that because he was an empath, how could that be right if it was a dream?

The fact that what I had seen was not the truth, just a manufactured illusion they fed me. I had to show the shaman what the unconscious me we could see lying there, was seeing. Still thinking we were in Forks, that the other three were alive and that I wanted this. But I had to have been fighting it because some of that dream was not their illusion but the truth. Because I'd seen it it was there in my head in that incarnation of my life, just hidden behind their lie. Shaman Ateara patted my hand saying,

"You are an amazing girl, not only showing me what might have been, but what they wanted it to be, as well. A vision within a vision, very rare Bella, as I said you're special. You just showed me an alternate timeline yet within it another possibility. He is your only ally in this life now. The other two were used; he will gain their help as well"

It was soon after that I woke, feeling refreshed and less afraid as well. Well, it was good to know I had one ally and possibly three, but how do they keep Edward and Alice from finding out. That would be a problem for them, well I knew Jasper could do it I'd seen him, but the other two couldn't get around Alice as easily.


	2. You Again Or First Sight Re-enacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows trouble is ahead for Jasper, but not what! He knows some, but as yet not all of what is happening

** Jasper **

I could hardly comprehend what Peter was tellin' me. I believed him of course, he had never lied to me, ever. But to find everythin' you thought was real was, in fact, a lie, it was a bitter pill to swallow. All these years a lie granted I knew Alice wasn't my mate! Hell after bein' around Pete and Char, I know what a mate bond feels like. But to find you were used for your reputation alone is cruel and was a bit hurtful, to be honest.

We made plans, first to get Rose and Emmett out of there. He said they and I would die at the hands of the Cullens next year. I would not let them die, not for the tiny tyrant and her sick minions. So they thought they could trick me, have they forgotten who I am? Well, I might just have to remind them. But Miss Isabella Swan is my top priority; I have to protect her at all costs. If that means their lives are forfeit so be it!

Peter didn't know everything, but enough to know she was in danger, but she knew it and was taking steps to avoid Edward and Alice where possible already. I would have to return for school on Monday, Peter said she's changed things already and Alice is livid. Seems she's makin' a mockery of all her previous visions. I can't wait to meet the girl, she sounds like a smart young lady. Peter also said she was Eddie's singer, so that bears watchin' closely! He can't drink her blood if I remove all his teeth for him, with my fist!

I was inexplicably bound to Isabella Swan now, how I had no notion. But I knew in my heart, I'd lay down my life for her and that was a little scary. I had never met her, but she had suddenly become the focus of my entire being, what did that mean? No person except Peter had brought out that kind of reaction and I loved him like a brother! Oh, dear Lord, does that mean what I think it means?

** Bella  **

Old Quill as he insisted I call him, has painted a ward on my neck, telling me it would stay and after reapplying three more times would be a permanent stain, a magical stain as long as I needed it. It was infused with herbs and unfortunately shifter blood, but hey I refuse to complain. If it keeps me safe I'll damn well bathe in their blood three times a day. So now we just have to wait and see what Monday brings. Same with his gifts they had protection incantations said over them and the blanket and catcher had shifter hair woven in. The pot had been used in some of their rituals and was infused beyond belief, so not a cooking pot after all.

Old Quill said to put in by the front door and that would stop them from even entering the house that way, he was making two more, one for the back door and one to place between my windows, just in case. I sat my dad down and told him everything, my dream or vision quest whatever it was! How I refused to let them get to me. Showed him my ward and suggested he get one too, it might keep the creeper out of his head. He accepted everything I said without argument and added he knew they were off somehow, but not what!

Then I told him I was going to be more high profile and he agreed. Said we should go shopping today, Saturday as he had a few hours off. He found the whole thing amusing but vetoed a couple of my choices as just a little OTT. Sunday I planned my wardrobe for the week, everything was me just shorter, tighter and a little sexier than I would normally go for. That would piss Alice off I'm sure because they weren't the type of clothes she tried to force on me. These were for my real age, not the prepubescent shit she picked, how did I stand that? Oh yeah! Vampire glamour, that had to be the only reason.

I would never manage heels so I went with boots instead. Knee high converse and a pair of leather biker style boots. Then in my usual perverseness I decided to wear these red lizard skin cowboy boots I'd brought from home, oh that will set the cat amongst the pigeons I'm sure. I was going all out wearing low riser skinny jeans tucked inside them and had on a black cropped sports top and one of my dad's flannel red check shirts barely buttoned over it. If I had to be uncomfortable I was going the whole hog. Funnily enough, the shirt was really warm, who knew?

My hair was poker straight, thanks to the new tongs and for once I had makeup on, not too much but noticeable. Dad had been re-applying my ward and I had been doing the same for him once Old Quill had drawn the first one. So only once more for me and twice for dad. Well, I was as ready as I'd ever be, arriving with ten minutes to spare at the back car park. Nipped into the office did the usual new school stuff, reminded them I would be attending the clinic on the Rez and not Forks Memorial.

I wasn't letting that vampire touch me for any reason. Then I headed to my homeroom. I didn't need help the place was so small and I remembered where everything was from before, no in my dream. My arrival caused quite a stir; this would be the only time I would have, except lunch break with Alice and Edward. I scoped out the room, headed over to Lauren and said,

"You look like the head bitch around here, I'm Arizona!" Remembering what Mike had called me in my vision. She looked stunned for a second, then nodded with a pleased expression,

"Yes, it's Lauren btw!" And indicated for me to sit, so I did on the desk.

"Why Arizona? I thought you were Isabella? I'm Jess by the way" Jessica asked all bubbly and annoying for so early in the morning,

"It is, well Bella, but the kids on the Rez are calling me Arizona and hey it fits!" I answered laughing louder than I normally would.

"You've been to the Rez already? You just got here?" Mike said now also introducing himself,

"Well they are family, so just doing the rounds, you know how it is?" I replied to that and saw Edward bristle.

"Hi, I'm Angela. That's nice, having people you know around you in a new place" she said quietly,

"Yeah, the Swans married into the tribe twice, so their blood and all that!" I say making sure the gruesome twosome heard and then swinging my hair out of the way, I showed them the ward.

"Got my welcome home badge and everything!" I say laughing again and don't miss the hiss from Alice.

"Edward Cullen is looking at you, no, he's staring at you!" Jessica said none too quietly,

"Who?" I asked, looking around, pretending to just spot him and turned away,

"Yuck, well he can keep on looking. Damn, he dresses like my dad!" I said loudly, they all burst out laughing as the teacher arrived.

The rest of the morning went well, not having any involvement with them, but a hairy moment when I was in a class with Emmett and Rose. But they ignored me and I ignored them, knowing they had nothing bad to do with my other life. I'd forgotten I'd be in mostly with seniors in Chemistry. As we left for lunch I passed Rose and she said,

"Nice boots!" I smiled at her and replied,

"Thanks, nice, well damn, everything!" back to her with a wink, knowing she'd like that.

Once in the cafeteria, I grab an apple and some soda and join the group from this morning which had expanded. They gave me the introductions and then pointed out others they knew. I purposely ignored the Cullen table, until Jess started giving me the skinny on them too. I interrupted asking,

"Who's the little kid, with the ...? Hell, I can't even put an era on that dress sense; it's all over the damn place. What's she doing in high school? Just visiting? They did that at my last school; bring your younger siblings to school day!" I know just where to get the digs in, pretending I hadn't seen her this morning.

"No, Bella that's Alice Cullen she's seventeen!" Angela said quietly once again,

"Holy shit, the poor soul! Thank god I hit puberty already, it's not much but at least it's there" I say looking down at my own chest exaggeratedly and give them a little jiggle, all the girls giggled, before smoothing out their shirts over their own definitely there busts.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

It took everythin' in me not to laugh out loud when she flayed Alice, but I just couldn't hold it in and sniggered.

"I do not know why you are laughing! She is after all your wife and mate! You have had coitus with her!" Eddie said snidely and I looked at Alice,

"You been tellin' lies again Mary Alice? We are not married! We are not mates and I don't do little boys!" I said in a staccato voice punchin' it home. Emmett and Rose were the ones sniggerin' openly this time.

"What? She said that you were! Alice, you showed me lies, fantasies! Of you, in flagrante delicto, with him!" Eddie blustered, realisin' she'd gotten around his gift for fifty years, how gallin' for him.

"I have never been married to her, I have never been mated to anyone and I like my women or men come to that, to be built bigger than you two children!" I said, leavin' him flappin' his mouth like a goldfish, as I walked away and Emmett laughed loudly at him sayin',

"Jeez Eddie you're so gullible, try actually listening to the thoughts you hear. Only you have never worked out they weren't a couple. We've known for, Rosie, about forty years is it?"

Rose nodded absentmindedly; flippin' through a magazine. She disliked both Edward and Alice with a passion. Then just to rub it in, I walked past Bella and said in my natural Texas accent,

"Hey darlin', they look mighty fine to me!" I winked at her as she blushed and everyone else got a fit of giggles, oops projectin' again.

"Thanks, Texas" followed me out of the room and I grinned, the psychic and the psycho wouldn't like that one little bit.

I texted Peter, we needed to get this show movin' now. He was invitin' Emmett to come down to set up security for him at the ranch and on his computer. Plus he was goin' to lure Rose with his latest car that needed restorin'. I knew Eddie wasn't pleased when I returned, he barely hid his hatred for me, and I just laughed in his face. They needed me not the other way around.

**FMO**

** Bella **

My next class was art and it was a mixed junior and senior one. Low and behold Jasper was there, tucked away in the corner furthest from the window. He also had nobody next to him so I sauntered over and plopped down in a seat, He looked up surprised anyone was that close and grinned,

"Texas," I said nodding,

"Nice boots, Arizona, they look like the real McCoy?" he said back, people glanced at us as if amazed to hear his voice.

"They are, got them in your home state last year!" I told him smiling warmly and he looked surprised for some reason.

Of course, nobody but me ever spoke to them. Not wanting to say anything out loud for obvious reasons. I drew a quick little stick figure sketch. It was of me sleeping in my bed at my dad's, with a dream bubble above my head. Then I drew him, Rose and Emmett in bits next to a fire, me very pregnant and Alice and Edward laughing, while Carlisle and Esme stood by watching it all smugly. Shocked was not the expression I would have said his face wore, it was horror. As if he knew something was going on, but it wasn't that! He scribbled a note saying:

**_We need to talk, not here, not even in Forks! Port Angeles after school drive straight there, I'll meet you at the docks, please._ **

I nodded just as the teacher started the class and we said no more but he took the sketch and note and crushed them into powder in his hands. My last class was Algebra instead of P.E; thank god I'm a nightmare in the gym. As I was alone with no Cullens in sight I text my dad, told him where and with whom, I'd be later. He answered saying to be careful and if he could he'd be there. Got to love the Chief, he really does care about me. In the dream, we were basically strangers who lived together.

I would have to tell Jasper I'd be needing to get back for my first shift at the library, from six until nine, the only place I'd be vulnerable! Unless I could recommend a Quileute display there, if not I'd hide some stuff, I'll ask Old Quill. But for now maybe Jasper would like to hang around to keep them at bay, I'm sure they'll find out somehow.

**FMO**

** Edward **

"She lied to us! She showed me visions of her and the barbarian together, in the biblical sense!" I yelled at Carlisle and Esme and for some unknown reason, they laughed at me.

"No Edward, Alice never once said to us she was Jasper's mate or married to him, you just assumed! You raked in her head during her private moments of wishful thinking and decided that was the truth! Once again your gift has failed you, look beyond the surface! It's not as if we haven't mentioned it before!" Esme berated me, me how dare she!

"Damn it, what a useless ass you are! What am I thinking now Eddie?" Emmett piped up from another room,

"That is easy, degrading sexual acts with Rosalie!" I spat back angry at his interruption.

"Wrong! I was thinking of ripping off your unused dick and sticking up your own ass! But on the surface yup, sex with my Rosie" he answered laughing.

This is impossible, how have they all been fooling me, laughing behind my back. What is happening to me, I cannot read the human, and the barbarian is always just white noise unless he wants me to hear him. Now apparently the others just show me what they want me to see, as well! I will not stand for it! How dare they do this to me?

"I am going hunting, then to see what that pathetic blood-bag is doing now!" I screamed at them and ran out of the house to the sound of them all laughing at me.

They will pay for that, I know more about them than they all realise!

**FMO**

** Carlisle **

He's becoming my worst nightmare; he gets more arrogant, more recalcitrant with each year that passes. Most vampires learn as time passes, but not Edward, oh no he's too perfect to change! I have wished more than once, to have waited until Esme came back to me, but no I had to be the hero and save that ass! He even has the gall to try and blackmail me, Esme thinks it's funny. She just wants to see his face when he finds out she is there every time I have, as he calls it a dalliance! The idiot knows nothing about sex or blood play!

I'm distracted by the phone ringing,

"Hello Peter, Jasper is not here at present. I think he's hunting, you know school can be a little hard on him. Oh, well yes Emmett's here, just a moment" I say before handing the phone to Emmett as he appears by my side,

"Hey man, what can I do for you? Security upgrades yeah no worries, I can do that! Oh, yeah, I'll ask her" Emmett says covering the phone,

"Hey Rosie, Peter wants to know if you'd like to help him restore a 1957 **Chevrolet Bel Air** convertible?" Rosalie's response is a scream and a 'Hell Yes!'

"You hear that man, we'll be there! Nice to get a break from High School Hell! Thanks" Emmett added before hanging up,

"So, can you make some excuse for us Carlisle? I really like Peter, that guy sure knows how to have fun!" He asked me now and I nod,

It would be better for them if they left. Alice is determined to kill them, but they are my children too and less bother than Edward that's for sure.

"Yes, that won't be a problem Emmett" I assure him and they both rush off to pack.

I just don't understand how those two hate Edward and Alice but care deeply for Jasper and his extended family. But then maybe I do, Alice and Edward, snoop, invade and have no boundaries, where other people's privacy is concerned. They really are children in that respect. But those children will get me what I want, what I've worked for, what I deserve! Then well, then they will be surplus to requirements!

Well, it will be quieter around here now and once Edward gets that girl, our plans will be set in motion. Including my little change of sperm donation, no way do we want that child to turn out like Edward. That just leaves Jasper to keep an eye on, unlike the other three, I don't underestimate him. He is, not was dangerous! If he ever finds out what we've been doing he will kill us all!

**FMO**

** Bella **

I had just pulled up at the docks when Jasper sauntered into view. Had he shadowed me here? Well, he certainly knows how to be a vampire, because I had no idea. I see the weak light hitting his skin and it's far more marred than I'd ever seen in the dream. Damn, he's had it rough and if I know anything about vampires. Then for every bite, another vampire died! So why do the Cullens have someone so dangerous in their coven? Aha, he's their protection; he's what keeps the other's away!

We strolled along saying nothing at first, then stopped to sit on a low wall and he asks,

"Do you want anythin' darlin'? Coffee, a sandwich, anythin'?"

I decided on a coffee and was just starting it when Charlie arrived. Jasper looked at him, then me and nodded,

"Clever girl! Thank the Lord you've got your wits about you, you're gonna need them!" he said rising to shake my father's hand.

"Chief, I see you know what's goin' on, more than I did, obviously! I just found out I'm their security and have been for years. Also, it appears, I'm one of only three on a fully animal diet in that house. So my brother tells me" he explained, hell used and abused, not good.

"Rose and Emmett have no idea what's happenin' and my brother Peter has arranged for them to go to him in Texas soon. He wanted to get them alone and explain it all, without the other's knowin'! Alice can't see Peter or Charlotte, he blocks her and now they will disappear too" he continued,

"Best of all, he'll teach them to fight and then the four of them will return and be our backup to stop whatever it is they want! But now, what is it you two know and how can I help?" he finally said.

I went over the whole dream sequence for him, told him about Old Quill's dream walk with me. I then told him how he seemed aware of us in that reality and that Old Quill explained it to me as being an alternate timeline, a parallel dimension so to speak. So his other self felt us due to his empathy. He nodded in all the right places and didn't seem surprised by anything I said.

"My brother sees the future too, but unlike Alice, it's set in stone. If Peter says somethin' is comin' or will happen, then it will and nothin' will stop it! Alice can only see things dependin' on decisions made by others. So we make no definite plans and she's left blind. Now you've told me Peter will also know and keep an eye on their movements " he informed us,

Also telling us he was not Alice's mate or husband as she likes to tell everyone. Alice apparent lives in a fantasy world where she rules supreme over everyone. I was strangely comforted by this news and he gave me a sideways glance when he felt my reaction.

"So what do we know? They need your shield, but why? They needed my protection, again why? They force a pregnancy on you, but the child is not Edward's, but could be mine or Carlisle's! If they then kill me, it stands to reason the child is mine and stronger than me. What do you get crossin' a shield and an empath?" he reeled off and paced back and forth in front of us, his mind working overtime and his hands clasped behind his back,

"Oh, dear Lord! Mind control, not like Chelsea from the Volturi, who has to keep reaffirmin' it, but a onetime application! Persuasion at its most lethal! No offence darlin' but that child can never exist, it could destroy the world! That's it! A takeover of both the vampire and human worlds!" he said and my father was looking at him strangely,

"Just who are you really, son?" he asked quietly,

"Oh, sorry not to have introduced myself properly before, sir. It's Major Jasper Whitlock!" he said straightening up,

"Damn son, I've read all about you. You were a Major during the Civil War. Youngest ever then or since, you're a war hero! You saved all those woman and children" my dad said with no little awe in his voice.

Jasper ducked his head as if embarrassed, changing the topic as soon as he could. Then dropped a bombshell on both dad and I. Edward wanted to make it look like he and I were having a relationship, then get married and tragically died at the wedding. So what if we pre-empted Edward and we had a relationship, make it as in everyone's face as possible so they couldn't interfere. Anything he tried would look like sour grapes to the people of Forks and it would put the brakes on all of Forks dying at the wedding. I for some reason really liked this idea.

He was also thrilled about my shield and suggested we start to work with it soon, but he needed to discuss it with Peter first. He wanted my shield working before the nomads were due because he had a feeling that might have been a setup. Then James went off script and bit me and it had to be stopped or no baby, so we needed to be able to keep a watch on them from under my shield. I was beginning to feel like a spy, the whole thing would have been funny if my life wasn't at stake.

"I have to get to my new job! It's in the library and I'm sure they'll find out soon, so will you be my temporary security detail, Texas?" I asked and he nodded smirking.

"Phase one, I'll text Esme, say I've been hunting and am now at the library! Alice will come because she can't leave me alone. There she'll hear me asking you out on a date, I'll ask in front of anyone who's there so it's public knowledge. You okay with that Arizona?" he replied calmly and my dad slapped his shoulder,

Dad was smirking and said it was about time that Forks PD, came down harder on the Cullens for all their little traffic violations and absences from school. It was hardly befitting the local doctor that his children got away with these things. Let him know that money wouldn't be buying them out of all these infractions anymore. It would put them off balance if they were aware they were being watched constantly. Because from what I told him he knew they didn't want any legal or law enforcement attention brought down on them.

"Glad to have you, onboard son! This plan of theirs will not be happening to my daughter, not in my town, during my watch. They must realise I'm related to the tribe and therefore the pack! Nobody's going to make a fool out of Charlie Swan's family and get away with it!" he said fiercely and I loved him all the more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coitus - Sexual Intercourse  
> In flagrante delicto - in the very act of wrongdoing, especially in an act of sexual misconduct.  
> Recalcitrant - a person with an obstinately uncooperative attitude.


	3. Time To Play This Game By Our Rules

** Jasper **

We all headed back to Forks, them in their cars and me runnin'. I did catch a couple of deer along the way to make my cover story real. Then when I was nearin' Forks I called Esme,

"Esme, I've been huntin' and now I'm headin' over to the library for a book I asked them to get in for me. Did he, Oh yeah! I was meant to mention it to Em. I'll be an hour or so, right speak to you later" I said and for once heard the tension in her voice and recognised it for what it was,

She didn't really like talkin' to me alone and now I knew why! I would be much more aware of them all now. Carlisle was the one to watch, he knew if I caught on to what they were tryin' to do and that they had been usin' me I'd be a little more than pissed. He at least was wary of me and so he should be. Those other two idiots won't even give a damn what I am doin' unless it was against Alice's prescribed plan. Well, it's about to be and she ain't gonna like it one little bit.

Bella was about forty-five minutes into her shift when I arrived; I gave her a wink and asked her colleague about the book I really had asked for. She said she'd have a look and left me with Bella,

"Hey Arizona, didn't know you'd got a job here," I said casually and a couple of heads lifted watchin' us.

"Yeah, started tonight Texas. I love books, they are my favourite thing" she replied smiling as her new boss returned with my book,

I heard, felt and smelt Alice arrivin', glancin' up I mouthed 'Showtime' to Bella, who nodded.

"Arizona, you got plans or Saturday night?" I asked and she looked at me smirking,

"No, why?" she replied.

"How about a movie and a bite to eat, darlin'" I then asked her and she deliberated for a moment and I could almost feel Alice vibratin' from the doorway,

"Okay Texas, why not. We'll sort out the details at school tomorrow, deal?" she said as I was handed my book.

I turned around and several eyes were on me, so I grinned and did a little fist pump to myself as a couple of the guys groaned and the girls looked daggers at Bella. Alice looked fit to explode, she hissed at me,

"Jasper you can't you'll kill her, I've seen it! I came to st ..., warn you. You won't be able to control yourself without my help, you know that!" she gushed to low for anyone else to hear.

"Do I Alice and did you really! Funny that Peter said I'd meet my destiny in the library when I got back" I lied, walkin' out the door and took off runnin' before she even shut her mouth.

**FMO**

** Sam Uley **

Old Quill asked me to meet him on the beach and I hurried down there as soon as I could. I had been watching Paul Lahote, he looked about ready to phase and I didn't want what happened to me to happen to any others. I was lost and staggering about for a week in the wilderness before I passed out and became human again. Nobody helped me until I told Old Quill what had happened and suddenly everyone was telling me what to do!

It hadn't felt right and out of nowhere I ordered them all to be quiet, the tribe's elders that is and they looked shocked but complied. Turns out from all the reading I been doing since then, I used my Alpha voice on them. Billy Black the Chief, tried to tell me I only would be Alpha temporarily until Jake took my place. That too is crap, the strongest Wolf is the Alpha, and it's nothing to do with lineage or being hereditary. They know nothing, just the legends! Yet it's all here in black and white.

Old Quill had just sat watching me then nodded and demanded silence from the others as they tried to argue with me and as I started to shake violently they all went eerily quiet. He apologised to me, saying,

"We should have been watching for signs Sam, as soon as the Cullens arrived we knew it was a possibility and we left you to fend for yourself! For that, you have my utmost regret, but from now on I am here for you" he said sadly and Billy grumbled under his breath about Jake's right,

"He's a child and you're an old fool!" Old Quill said rising from his seat he beckoned me to follow him to his place.

There I'd learned so much and understood more. The Alpha is technically the Chief and it was never a father to son thing with the Quileutes until the Blacks took control. As there was no pack in William Black Snr's time he took the role and then Billy from him. But with the return of the Cold Ones, I am now both the Chief and Alpha. I compromised and said he could stay Chief and deal with the tribe, but I had the last word about security and any pack member's who phased. But I would take a seat on the council, just to keep tabs on things.

"Ah Sam, sorry to pull you away, can Jared manage him on his own?" Old Quill said as I arrived at the shore,

"He'll howl if he needs me!" I replied, and then he told me all that had occurred with the Swan girl.

Wow, that was not what I was expecting and so many will phase, including Leah! Then there was Emily, my Emily! I would hurt her and soon by the sounds of it, no I had to stop that! I'd send her to her mother until I had Paul under control. I'd ask her to marry me and send her to her mother to begin the preparations.

Could we stop it? We could use the tribe's money and send Leah to college, she wants to become a nurse, so now's her chance. Could we also change things here, like Bella was?

"If we send Leah away to college, would that stop her phasing?" I asked, not wanting her to end up cold and bitter as Bella had shown him.

"Billy will veto it, but Harry and I will carry the vote with you. You must protect Emily and be ready for more wolves. Bella said it was you hurting Emily that gained you your control, so dig deep Sam and find it now!" Old Quill said and I nodded already resolved never to lose my temper in front of her, ever.

"Well, at least we know now the Cullens have gifts and to avoid Edward at all costs. I'll refuse to allow him to any meetings. Luckily the witch can't see us, so that helps. Are you sure her Major will be on our side?" I ask, not wishing to go against anyone that strong and Old Quill nods sagely and I'm slightly relieved.

"He's honourable for a vampire, not an innocent by any means. He has killed far more than most, but he is a warrior, a leader and that's what makes him different, Sam!" Old Quill tells me in a serious tone, and I understand.

What the Cullens were trying to do would sit uneasy with the Major, it is neither honourable nor courageous, and it is not the act of warriors by any stretch of the imagination, but that of cowards.

**FMO**

** Bella **

I'm not the only person staring at Alice Cullen, the anger and disgust on her face is evident to everyone in the library, she's practically shaking with it. I school my features when she looks up at me and I can tell she can see nothing, her visions are as blocked around me now, just like any wolf had done to her in my dream quest. She comes to some sort of decision finally and steps up to the desk.

"Well, I suppose if you've got a date with Jasper on Saturday, I'd better help you get ready, heaven knows you'll obviously need it!" she simpered nastily and I just looked at her, as did several others.

"No offence, Alice is it? Well as I said, no offence. But I don't know you and I'm a big girl, I can get myself ready for a date. So thanks but no thanks!" I say turning away,

By the gasps of breath from the other's in the library, if looks could kill, as the saying goes, I'd be dead! Once she storms out a few people snigger and I see cells being pulled out and fingers flying across the keys, bad news travels fast here just like any other place. The rest of my shift was quiet, thank goodness and I was just thinking I'd walk home when I glanced out the window to see Edward Cullen leaning against his car waiting.

What was he going to do? Ask me out as well and expect me to dump his brother? For him! I texted my dad telling him this and asked him to swing by and pick me up. I chatted to Mrs McAllister and asked about any displays and events they would have in the future. Tonight was the only late night, the library was open until ten and When the Chief stuck his head around the door I smiled and said goodbye.

"How'd your shift go kiddo?" he asked as we both ignored the idiot across the road,

"Great dad and I got asked out on a date for Saturday, not bad for only being here five days!" I said laughing and he shook his head huffing,

"Who've I got to shoot or arrest? Better not be Newton, I know you've got better taste than that!" he asked as we got in the cruiser,

"Jasper Hale dad, one of the Doctor's foster kids!" I replied and could feel Edward's eyes burning into the back of my head.

"The big jock one?" he then asked and I laughed loudly,

"No silly, the other one, the blond one, he's a senior as well as Emmett," I told him as we pulled away, acting as if Emmett and Jasper were the only choices, petty I know.

"Oh yeah, he seems okay, nice well-mannered boy!" dad said and we knew Edward heard every word.

I let out a gush of air as we arrived home alone. This whole thing was stressful and dad patted my leg before we got out of the cruiser. We had decided earlier anything we had to say about them, the dream quest or our plans, had to be written down or texted because the stalker would be listening in.

Dad also had a plan to make hanging around our place much harder for him; a few trees were going and some security lights were being installed tomorrow. He also asked Old Quill to have Sam at least, lay down some scent around our place and the forest beyond it.

**FMO**

** Edward **

I could not believe what was going on. That barbarian had pre-empted me and asked the human out on a date, first! Alice had texted me thirty minutes ago, to get there for her shift ending. She did not say how she found that out. Just that 'It' was working there. But when she did not come out and chatted to the other cattle, I was getting really angry. Then her father arrived and I heard nothing from him about what had happened, but he obviously did not know until now. 

I am livid that they are ignoring me, me! She is acting as if Carlisle has only two foster sons, treating me as irrelevant or non-existent! He had glanced at me going in and I felt as if I was not even here. Like I was nothing to him, just another teenage boy hanging around, how dare he ignore me!

But as other people started to leave I got the whole sordid story, including Alice's failed attempt to firstly stop that animal and then to help the human and her rejection. Why has nothing gone to plan? Could they possibly know? Of course, not! They are too dim-witted, just mere humans!

I will go to her house and see what I can find out! If Alice and Carlisle do not wake up soon and do something, I will! I could just take her and run because this is becoming a farce of epic proportions. I will have her blood and she will give me my child! Nobody treats me like this and gets away with it! I am Edward Cullen and they would do well to remember that!

**FMO**

** Alice **

She said no to me, how dare she say no! That's twice today she's disparaged my sense of style. It's blatantly obvious she has no taste, Jesus she dresses like Charlotte Whitlock! We need to have a family meeting and Carlisle has to order Jasper not to go out with her! Maybe then things will go back to how I saw them before she arrived. I wish I knew what changed so dramatically to cause this shit storm!

"Carlisle, when Edward returns you must call a family meeting. Jasper is ruining everything! He asked that human out on a date in front of me, it was humiliating and she disparaged me in front of everyone. You have to demand he stops this nonsense now!" I seethe as I enter the house and hear Jasper humming to himself upstairs,

"Alice, calm down! What is going on? This was your idea remember, your plan and now it's all gone to hell!" he said in an undertone.

"I don't know, I don't understand! It's like she arrived and a switch was flipped and now everything is wrong" I almost sobbed, still too low for Jasper to hear,

"Could it be to do with all the visits to the reservation she's having?" Esme asked just as quietly.

"What!" Carlisle said loudly and we both shushed him,

"She related to the tribe! Has a tribal marking on her neck, we saw it today" I said and Carlisle sank into a seat, expelling a gust of air.

"We have to be very careful; Sam Uley met me outside the hospital today. Said they wanted to inform us, the Swan's house was now under their protection and was being added to their patrols. Now that Charlie's daughter had arrived and as they were extended family they were getting the same protection as the rest of the tribe!" he said barely above a whisper.

"Maybe Edward's idea of just kidnapping her is the way forward! Better still, Jasper will most certainly be in the frame for it, so he'll unable to go after them" I say now, liking the idea more and more. We need her shield and we have to gain control of this situation.

**FMO**

****

** Jasper **

I can hear everythin' they are sayin' and I'm gettin' madder and madder. I had gotten those bug things from Emmett workroom in the basement. It took seconds to set up and nobody noticed they never pay any attention to me. I sometimes wonder if Emmett knows more than he lets on. I don't think they know why they are here in Forks or about the plan for Bella. But he and Rose know the others aren't as squeaky clean as they paint themselves.

I send out a blanket text to Bella, the Chief, Peter and Sam Uley givin' them a heads up as to the state of play. I got his number from Carlisle office as soon as I returned; Peter suggested I might need it! Got to love my brother, he saves my ass time and again. The house phone started to ring and I heard Esme whisper,

"It's Chief Swan! He wants to speak to Jasper"

I was down the stairs before they could make up any lies and smilin' take the phone from her,

"Thank you, Esme, Hello Chief; what can I do for you, sir? The game tomorrow evenin'? Why yes I'd be delighted, thank you, sir, Okay thank you, Charlie!" I say smilin' at the others as they try to hide their glowers back at me.

"Well, he seems friendly enough! I'd better hunt after school tomorrow before I head over there" I say as I once more leave them to it. I can feel their emotions and let's say they are barely hidin' their distaste for me, right now.

I couldn't avoid hearin' the door nearly being slammed off its hinges as Edward returned. So I turned up my stereo, makin' it look like I was tryin' to drown him out. But I could hear it all through the earpiece I was wearin'.

"What in God's name is going on, Alice? How can he have a date with her? You said this would be easy! You said she would fall at my feet! You just made a complete spectacle of yourself at the library, it is all over town now and the Swan's are acting as if I do not exist!" Edward all but yelled as they tried to shush him,

"For heaven's sake Edward shut up, he'll hear you, you idiot!" Esme hissed,

"Be quiet Esme, know your place!" Edward spat back and even I couldn't pretend not to hear the resoundin' smack.

I was downstairs in an instant so quietly no one sees or hears me as yet, due to the almighty crash that reverberates around the house. Esme has her hand covering her face, but I see the fractures radiatin' beyond her fingers. Edward now lies awkwardly on the floor; beneath him is his beloved piano. He gawks up at Carlisle in disbelieve, as he towered over him, for once looking like a vampire,

"Never speak or touch my mate like that again boy! I made you! I can unmake you just as easily" Carlisle hisses at him and I smirk to myself, yup Eddie's pushed him too far this time.

"How dare you lay a hand on me? I will not be treated like this!" Edward starts to spout stupidly, ego much!

Did he really think Carlisle would just ignore what had happened? After strikin' his mate, oh I think not! Maybe he should have taught him about vampires and not humans, I thought! All the heaped praise and lavished attention has gone to his very swollen head. Edward thinks he's special, but when you threaten another vampires mate all the love in the world goes out the window!

Carlisle now picks him up roughly by the throat, shakin' him and with a little incentive from me, okay a lot of incentive from me; he breaks him in two over his raised leg. Everyone in the room is deathly still and all that can be heard are the sobs from Edward, the heavy breathing of the others.

"Trouble in paradise Carlisle?" I ask from my position leanin' against the stairwell,

They all now realise their mistake and register I had to have heard most of that and also maybe some of that might have been by my influence, but they can't prove it. Now they see the phone in my hand and I smirk,

"Didn't think Emmett would want to miss that little gem?" I said pressin' send.

"Things seem to have gotten a little out of hand" Carlisle mutters distractedly,

"If I'd known me askin' someone out on a date would cause this, I'd have done it years ago!" I drawl as I wander over to the settee and drop down on it.

"Yes, it seems to have caused tension all around! I don't feel it's wise for you to pursue the Swan girl. In fact, I insist you don't Jasper!" Carlisle now says as he goes to put Edward together and nobody misses the flinch from the spoilt brat.

"Did I just hear you right Carlisle? You are tellin' me, me another Coven's leader what to do? Don't forget I just live here Carlisle, but you are well aware I am not one of your minions! Give me a good reason not to date Bella, just one?" I say,

My voice droppin' to an icy level and both Alice and Esme gasp, but Carlisle squirms. Did daddy dearest forget to mention I wasn't a Cullen, but a Whitlock? I couldn't actually join their ' _Family_ ' because I have a coven of my own. Edward is watchin' me cautiously as Carlisle sticks him back together and for once says nothin'.

"She's really important to Edward, Jazzy!" Alice twitters, makin' me want to swat her for the annoyin' pest she is,

"She's a complete stranger to him! Not that important, the pussy hasn't even talked to her yet" I answer coldly turnin' on the TV, as he hisses at me now.

"He loves her, wants to have a relationship with her. They were meant to be together, Jazzy I've seen it!" she tries now to tell me.

"I sure hope not, or what Carlisle just did to him will be nothin' in comparison to what I do!" I drawl ignorin' her whinin',

"Why Jasper? Why would you stand in their way? What does it matter to you?" Esme asked, now that her face was healed.

"Oh, it matters Esme! I'll kill anyone who tries to take my mate away from me! Anyone!" I say totally ignorin' them all now, but I feel the fear from Carlisle, the hatred from Alice, the horror from Esme and the disgusted disbelieve from Edward.

**FMO**

** Peter **

My knower is goin' off left, right and centre. I roar with laughter as I get a flash of Eddie the prude in two halves, I've got to see that video. Oh, Jasper has upped the ante now, declarin' himself like that, that'll slow Carlisle and Esme at least. Jesus how they have survived this long defies logic; they are all so damned stupid! No wonder they needed Jasper to protect them. I think they might need a bigger reminder just who my sire is! Hell, it's comin' I can feel it in my bones.

"Em, JW is sendin' you a video, you're gonna love this, it's a classic! One for the family archives" I yell as Em's phone pings.

I always call him that to the Cullen's, remindin' them he is not one of them. Em roars with laughter, which brings Rose and Char runnin'. Rose is gaspin' for breath as she sees it and says,

"Did Jasper make Carlisle do that? Wow, he must be mad at them for something, he usually ignores all their shit!"

Rose is way more observant than the others realise, she knew right off that was the Major's doin'. Emmett is shakin' his head and says,

"They expect to take over the world, fuck man they couldn't arrange a piss up in a brewery! I'm gonna make this viral, shame it puts Carlisle in a good light. But oh man, Eddie's reputation is toast, nobody like's a woman beater, it just shows how weak and pathetic he is!"

Then he heads for the ranch and all of his high tech gear. Neither he nor Rose was much surprised by all the revelations I laid on them when they arrived. But the idea of bein' disposed of at Alice's whim did not sit well at all, there would be a reckonin' there, between Rose and Alice and I'm bettin' on Rose for once. She even mentioned she thought Bella was nice and didn't deserve all of this!

Damn, I couldn't have planned that better myself, the headline should read, 'Shit meets Fan!' Yes, I see plenty of people congratulating Carlisle on the defence of his mate. They are going to have to put their plans on a back burner now. But the best bit is the reaction to Edward the asshole, he is now so low on the totem pole; even the ground holds a higher position.


	4. Headless Chickens & Brainless Vampires

** Carlisle **

I've been receiving calls, emails and texts all night long. Each congratulating me on the defence of Esme, against Edward. Dear god, could this get any worse? Jasper sent the video to Emmett and he sent it to everyone we know and I mean everyone. Even Aro called me! Said it was about time I put that idiot in his place, Edward is now a joke in all vampire circles. I will have to tell him, dear God how has everything gone so wrong? I should never have listened to Alice!

I have a feeling she at least will need to go! Next time maybe I should pick grown up allies, these two are idiots and so full of their own self-importance. They don't see what's going on at all, Jasper made me do that! He filled me so full of hate and anger I ripped Edward in half. They have no idea what he's capable of and if she truly is his mate we are doomed. He will kill us all without remorse, Esme is beyond terrified now, she never wanted him here or to go along with this plan. But as my mate, she endures and now it might get her killed.

"We have a serious problem, family meeting now while Jasper has gone to school," I say as the two other before they leave for Forks High.

"What now, Carlisle? I have plans you know!" Edward says stroppily, does he learn nothing? I ripped him in two and still, he acts like he's so important,

"Spying on Jasper and Bella is hardly a plan Edward, more a sign of a weak and pitiable fool!" I fire back at him and that stops him in his tracks, "I have been fielding calls from around the world all night! Your brother sent that video to everyone we know!" I tell them all.

"He is not my brother" Edward gripes like the child he is,

"I meant Emmett, for God sake Edward grow up. This is monumental, we can do nothing now! Your name is mud throughout the vampire world and I have been congratulated by Aro himself! Don't you realise it's over! We need to leave and forget Bella Swan ever existed!" I hiss at him and Alice blinks at me, now actually hearing what I'm saying.

"What? Why? My plans all ruined because you lost your temper!" she wailed,

"Dear God, are you both that stupid? I never lost my temper that was all Jasper's doing! He made me that angry, he made me feel that strong and I was powerless to stop myself! I warned you that he was a loose cannon and now if she's his mate he will kill us all if we continue!" I say dropping into a chair completely exhausted.

"He is a barbarian; he will never work it out! The man is a knuckle dragger for goodness sake!" Alice says in an offhand manner, forgetting we all know how much she desires him and the idiot smiles agreeing with her,

"Let me rephrase it then, in simple terms for you both! If you stay, you stay alone! No funding from me, no longer part of this coven! You will be at the mercy of any nomad who has seen that video of how laughably weak you are Edward, there will be no Jasper to hide behind then, or should I say the Major! Find us another target Alice; she can't be the only shield out there. One who has no connections to the supernatural world. Or you are on your own without my backing or assistance!" I tell the stunned pair.

**FMO**

** Bella **

I hear the roar of a motorbike as I park my car and wander around to the front of the school. Oh, yes! Jasper is just pulling his helmet off and damn, is that sexy. Even I can hear all the gasps from the other girls; he's like an ad for Ducati. All black leather and blond hair and now he's looking right at me.

"Mornin' Arizona darlin'" he purrs loud enough for everyone to hear and my heart actually stutters,

"Morning Texas! Nice ride" I say and then flush as the idea of us together flashes through my mind.

He smirks and stalks toward me, it looks sensual and too dangerous at the same time for a Tuesday morning in Forks. He's like a big cat stalking his prey,

"Oh darlin' it will be!" he replies and everyone gets his meaning, not just me.

Damn, double damn my mind went blank. As he reaches my side he hauls me up against his body and bends to kiss me, it's neither quick nor slow just perfect and as he goes to let go, he murmurs,

"They've arrived"

With that, he lifts me up and I swing my legs around his waist and well, 'Hello' I think to myself as I feel his reaction to the kiss against me. In two strides we're back at his bike and he deposits me on the seat. Now my knees are gripping his thighs and he leans right in and this time it's a kiss that's dominant and toe-curling and leaves me breathless and wanting more. Then he growls low, for them I think, but I hear it,

"MINE!"

He must be projecting slightly because I hear moans and hands flapping, a couple of girls are sitting down on the ground stunned and some of the boys are sporting the odd bulge and wet spots now.

"Reign it in Texas, before we start an orgy right here in the car park!" I say gripping his arms part playfully, part to keep myself upright as my knees are really wobbly,

But the message is received loud and clear by the Cullens and everyone else. We are now a couple and even I worked out this was real and not the pretence we intended!

**FMO**

** Alice **

"No, no, no! This was not meant to happen. I had it all worked out, that he would never know until it was too late!" I hissed before remembering that idiot was beside me,

"You knew all along they were mates? Jesus Alice, are you trying to get the whole coven killed? Wait a minute, you were! That was your plan for all of this time, was it not? But you would survive I am sure!" he gasps and hauls out his phone which I can't reach to grab off him, as he calls Carlisle.

Shit! Damn! Shit! I'll have to think of something to cover my back; they were never meant to know either. James will kill me if he finds out I've let the cat out the bag. I need to think, I need to see what this changes!

"Carlisle! They are definitely mates! Alice knew all along and we were to take the fall for that one! Death by Jasper for keeping him and his mate apart. She planned to get rid of us all, for ...! Oh my God for James! She thinks he's her mate! I am on my way home now!" he says into the phone and for once I didn't see his intention quick enough.

He's had speed dialled Carlisle before I could stop him. Edward may be after Jasper's mate's blood, but he doesn't want to die as part of my plan with James, it's what we had decided! Before I can do more than spin around he's back in his Volvo and speeding out of the school. I see out of my eye's periphery Jasper approach and I'm sucked into a vision and the fear on my face would be quite scary if any human saw it.

Jasper, no, the Major was going to torture me, rip me apart and bury me all over the mountain! I have to escape, all that's stopping him killing me is the possibility James might be my mate I feel him lifting me and taking off at a run, I'm doomed. Dear God Almighty and I thought him stupid, he already knows most of what's happening and will soon know it all.

**FMO**

** Carlisle **

"Carlisle, what's going on that's the second time I've been stopped by Forks PD since yesterday? How do they know where we are all the time? I've got a police record now!" Esme whined to me,

More at the humiliation of being caught by humans than anything else. We were awaiting Edward's return and I was beginning to feel the world was collapsing around me.

"We appear to be being targeted and all we can do is, well, abide by the human's rules for now! I was quietly informed by Chief Swan, there would be no more odd days off for any of the children that it was unfair on other students and basically smacked of elitism! Reminding me I was only the Doctor and not the Mayor" I admitted,

"Oh my God, have they low jacked all our cars! That's the only way! Rose would have guessed but you let them leave" Esme moaned at me,

"Well, Alice wanted to kill them! What did you think I'd do? I told her no, several times in fact! Jasper yes, them no!" I said, the anger leaking out of my voice.

Did she, Alice know it was me? It was so long ago in another lifetime, but it looked for sure to be coming back to bite me! I was beginning to think that was part of my punishment, to kill my children and destroy me. I did this to myself and Esme has no idea. Why would she, it was before she was changed, before even Edward and he knew nothing either?

"We have more important things to discuss, I want him dead Carlisle. Before we leave Forks I want that animal dead! I want that human's blood too!" Edward demands superciliously, as he rushes through the doorway, his only interest is that Jasper has one-upped him and the girl is totally disinterested in him in any shape or form.

We have all been stopped by the police at least once now, since yesterday afternoon. Sunny days off have been banned, knowing that could be our undoing, it's like they know what we are! But that's impossible, it has to be just Chief Swan, he called me earlier this morning and asked me to meet him, it was just beyond the driveway and out of Edward's hearing range!

Is he trying to run us out of town? That would make sense, he must know what we are he's part Quileute and I saw the ward on his neck, just like his daughters. But does she now know too?

I shake my head, can Edward the fool not see anything that's going on. Alice is now a considerable danger to us all and so we can't make any decisions, we are, as they say, screwed! She can't go to the Volturi, as Aro would read her and find out her plan to take over the vampire world, but not for me it seems but for James! So we're safe from them, but not from the Major or James!

I take out my phone and text Emmett,

**_'CODE PINK'_ **

I hope he helps us now because I know he'll be aware of what's been happening. Peter Whitlock would be sure to tell him, so then does Jasper know too? Time to face the music I fear and Esme is not going to like it. Everything is coming at us from all sides.

"We need to wait for Jasper; I assume he'll be here shortly. Well once his brother calls him" I sigh and drop my head into my hands.

"What? Why? What on earth could he do to stop Alice, to stop us?" Edward demanded, but I've had enough of their crap for one day and I yell,

"Shut up, just shut the Fuck up for once Edward!" both he and Esme stare at me like I had two heads, but are silent.

**FMO**

** Emmett **

"Oh fuck; Carlisle wants me to shut Alice down. Stop her money, seal all the houses but Forks and cut her off from all the Cullen assets! But why?" I ask no one in particular,

"Do it, Emmett, she wanted us dead and Carlisle let us go, this is his free pass" Rose said and pulled out her phone,

"Esme its Rose tell him it's done! Now why?" she demanded.

Esme blubbered and sobbed her way through the whole thing, well what she knew and we were all shocked and angry. Edward was whining and yelling in the background, but we all ignored him as usual. She said they were waiting on Jasper, Carlisle said they had too.

Peter was mad at himself for not seeing any of this at all, he knew about the Bella Fiasco now that Jasper did. It's so strange how he see things once Jasper knows, it must be a venom thing, I think! But now we found out Alice intended for everyone to die and she and James take over the vampire world!

"Babe, you're not the Oracle, you see what you need to keep us safe. Be honest Peter, if they weren't gonna kill the Major would you have seen Em and Rose's deaths?" Char says and he nods knowing she's right.

Rose and I knew all was not right at home, but let most of it slide. Blaming the gruesome twosome for most of it, but now felt guilty for not saying something to Jasper about our suspicions. It was a cluster fuck on a gigantic scale. But the main fact was Alice had to die, she's obviously crazy. Well, that explains the asylum better than having visions did! Why do I get the feeling there's more to come!

**FMO**

** Jasper/Major Jasper Whitlock **

I kissed Bella's cheek and said I'd see her later at her house because trouble was brewin'. I caught most of the conversation between Alice and Edward and was outside in time to see him drive away. Alice was in a vision, so I scooped her up and took her high up the mountain range. She came back to herself to find I'd dismembered her and she was going nowhere.

"Oh, God! What's the point of having visions if I get caught while I'm having them?" she yelled at the sky.

"The hard way or the easy way it's up to you Alice?" I said quietly and she turned away as if that would save her,

"The hard way it is then!" I muttered feelin' myself bein' take over by the Major, hell he can have this I don't care.

It took about two long gruellin' hours of to my mind minor torture, to get the story out of her, havin' to wade through the lies and make-believe, God she lived in a fantasy world. But once I'd got to the truth wow, it was a belter.

Well, well Carlisle you have been a naughty boy! She was clearly insane, even before her change. But was she James' mate I didn't think so, that seems to be Alice's go-to phrase. Does she even know what mates act and behave like? Haulin' out my cell I called my brother.

Funny how we see each other as separate when really we were the same person, just the two disparate sides. Maybe we have a split personality, whatever we ain't as mad as her! Turns out they'd all be havin' calls of their own too. I was amused by the colour system, Alice was Pink, I was Red and Edward was Blue. Carlisle hadn't asked for the Edward one, but Emmett did it anyway.

"Is she his mate, Peter?" I asked and he knew why, if yes she lived in pieces till he was stopped, if no she died now!

"I don't know! Edward needs to read him to know for sure. She's insane and unreliable; I don't think she even knows herself. We're on our way, Major!" Peter answered,

I heaved a sigh, Peter always knew who he was talkin' to, he never got it wrong. Must be the tone or more pronounced drawl that gave it away. I started to bury Alice's dismembered body all over the Olympic range. It's not as if she could become any more insane than she already was.

I would take her head back with me, that'll put the fear of God up them all. Well, I hope it will! Time to confront the Cullens or what's left of them!

**FMO**

** Bella **

I was quizzed nonstop about Jasper and I all day, I smiled and said yes we were a couple that's all they need to know. Some were looking around for him and I say,

"Alice and Edward were sick; he's taken them to his father. I expect he's getting checked out too" and they leave it there.

Almost everyone knew about the incident in the library, Alice ended up being seen as a rude jealous bitch. A lot of other things were said about her too. Like how she called him her brother, but obviously was well into him, it did sound a little icky even to me and I knew they weren't related at all. I got the low down on all their doings since they have been here in Forks.

How she was always trying to touch him or hold his hand in front of other students and people in town. How he was always shaking her off and leaving her standing alone as he disappeared. Most people felt sorry for him and thought the Doctor should have done something about it, Alice was blatantly delusional.

I really wish I knew what was going on, but then again maybe I don't. I have no illusions about Jasper; he's not going to let them off with a slap on the wrist. Somebody's head will roll for this and as long as it's not his, well! Maybe that's callous but those sicko's were going to do worse to me, given the chance. My cell started vibrating in my pocket and I had a quick look since I was in class,

**_'Don't worry little lady he's got it in hand! They all about to find, who they really been screwin' with x PW'_ **

I tried not to laugh and ended up coughing enough that I needed to leave the room. Jasper was right about his brother, he does just know shit!

Lunch was quiet except for one thing, Angela Webber! She was behind me in the queue for lunch and very quietly she asked,

"Bella, did you know that's not a welcome home Sigil ..., it's a ward against evil to you personally?"

I was monetarily stunned, but why wouldn't she know, she's lived here all her life. I nodded smiling,

"Yes Angie, I know!" was all I said.

**FMO**

** Major Jasper Whitlock **

I was just approachin' the house when I heard Eddie the pussy, whinin',

"Why are we waiting on him, he knows nothing and does not need to know any of our family business" he hissed at Esme I think,

"Shut up Edward, how many times or ways can I say I don't know! Don't even consider it Edward, or it will be me who sets you worthless ass on fire!" Esme answered and I guess he was considerin' lashin' out at an easy target again, pussy!

"Not man enough to hit someone your own gender Eddie? Hell, even your own size would be a start!" I asked comin' through the front door,

He looked up ready to say somethin' cuttin' or demeanin', that's when he saw my eyes, my cold black eyes and he gulped. I'd hung the bag with Alice's head in it on the porch, after stuffin' rags in her mouth; we don't need her interference at present. I looked at them all one at a time and shook my head, what a bunch of idiots.

"Well Cullens, what a fuckin' mess! You all must be the stupidest vampires alive! Emmett is right you couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery!" I said in a deep Texan drawl,

That got Carlisle's attention, Esme was about to comment on my language when he shook his head at her.

"How much do you know Major?" He now asks and Esme gasped and hung her head submissively.

Edward was just starin' at me, tryin' no doubt to understand what was goin' on! His brow scrunched when instead of the normal white noise Jasper usually gave him, he got utter silence. He'd never met the Major before, he'd come closer than he knew over the years, but Jasper reined me in convinced he wasn't worth the trouble. Bet he wishes we'd kill him back then, now though!

"Well let's see, shall we? You wanted Isabella's shield! You were goin' to impregnate her, not with his sperm but mine!" I said and the idiot shouted,

"What? Did you intend to double cross me? How could you hide that from me?"

I just ignored him for now, continuin' on to say,

Thus creatin' an unstoppable persuader, one who could access any mind! Then you thought you would kill Jasper, Emmett and Rose or at least Edward and Alice did! How am I doin' so far Carlisle?" I asked and Edward looked totally confused,

"But you are Jasper!" he said,

"Nope, not even close! He's quiet and gentle, easy going and well, to be honest, one for the peaceful life. Now me, I like chaos and pain, death and mayhem! Oh and control, above all control!" I said laughin' evilly and Esme almost blanched.

That's a neat trick for someone with no blood! Edward was finally gettin' with the programme and squirmed in his seat. Carlisle had said nothin' so far, so I gave him a little prod,

"You underestimated your enemy Carlisle and I don't mean me! Because I know you ain't stupid enough to underestimate me! You thought I'd do your dirty work for you, killin' the two idiots" I said sittin' down at the head of the table for once. Eddie hissed once again at that.

"Okay, firstly where is Alice, we can't make any decisions while she's out there?" he asked and I laughed really loudly,

"Oh, she's around! Kinda buried under her own troubles, if you get my meanin'?"I quipped and they all looked terrified,

"You killed her?" Esme asked and I shook my head gettin' up and retrievin' the bag.

"Nope, she's in pieces all over the Olympic Peninsula, but I kept this bit! Do you think it'll make a good doorstop?" I asked as it rolled out onto the table, leavin' a venom trail in its wake.

They all jumped back as if she was goin' to bite them, well she might I suppose.

"She sure was playin' the long game Carlisle; we've been here over fifty years. She managed to get all your secrets and played you for the fool you are, panderin' to your desire for power. But it was never going to be yours was it, no she couldn't let you of all people get power! That prize was to be for her sire, James. Makes her makin' me play bodyguard small potatoes, don't it?" I said puttin' it back in the bag as Esme looked a little green.

"Esme and Edward don't know anything about this, it was before their time" Carlisle barely whispered.

**FMO**

** Peter **

We were almost there when I realised it would be best not to disturb the Major at the moment. He was in control and if Eddie tried anythin' he'd be bits too. So we divert to a small cottage Rose said was on the grounds. It was in need of minor repairs, so the four of us set to and made it weather tight while we waited. Rose and Char wanted to go and see Bella, but she was still in school for now and so they set off to buy some things for the cottage. To make it more homey Char said, I guess she means for Bella and not us.

One thing we had to do was get that little lady's shield workin'. To keep Edward away from her first off and for the arrival of James which would be sooner than I liked. Usually, they ain't just mental, but physical too. But she'll need the right incentive to get it goin'! Protectin' Jasper would be the likeliest idea, but from what, or from who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stroppily (Chiefly British) - Easily offended or annoyed; ill-tempered or belligerent  
> Sigil - an inscribed or painted symbol considered to have magical power.


	5. Who's Playing Wolf Now

** Edward **

I feel as if I do not even know him anymore! How could Carlisle have kept all of that from me? I was starting to see my gift was not as infallible as I thought. They all used different methods but got around it easily and I had assumed them all too stupid, so did not even realise it. I have failed myself, I was the stupid one, I have let lesser beings chart my course and now it is in chaos!

"Did you personally do that to her Carlisle?" Esme sobbed, dear God, did it matter, he has brought destruction down on us?

"No Esme, it was an extraordinary time, advances were being made all around me. Then they, the humans wanted a way to cure or curtail mental patients and I..., I invented one! I hadn't even met any of the subjects, the asylum chose them and I instructed the doctors how to use the new machines. But many were a little too cavalier and didn't understand the subtleties of the mind and killed or totally fried the brains of the subjects more often than not in the beginning!" Carlisle started to go into researcher mode, but Edward did not hear any arrogance and condescension in his voice, oh wait there was none he's just stating the facts!

"You invented that torture? You are responsible for all those poor people's deaths, mainly woman! They wanted to do that to me, did you know that Carlisle?" Esme said disgustedly, even I was taken aback.

"Esme! I ...!" he started to say,

"Major can I leave? Can I go to Denali, please? I need to think, I need to get away!" Esme sobbed and Jasper or the Major nodded his head and she was gone, leaving us all stunned by her reaction.

"Alice arrived the week before I left, I never saw her, never met her! Yes, I invented Electroshock therapy or Electroconvulsive therapy as they now call it, but no I never used it on her, the asylum obviously did after I left!" Carlisle shouted defending himself, but we don't deign to answer and Esme is long gone.

"Well, in spite of all that, we need to leave now!" I said and the Major laughed,

"No boy you stay and fight! You and your sire will stay and help clean up this mess! Because of your family no matter the reason, James will torch the town; he's a sadistic son of a bitch. He will not be happy with any of you. Not now knowin' you blew his dreams sky high. So Forks will bear the brunt of his wrath and you will be blamed, so you will help stop him. But stay away from Isabella or I will kill you, do you understand me?" he said and I slumped in my chair.

I needed to plan. While they were busy I could still get her and leave. I asked if I could hunt as this had been a shock and I needed to process it. He smirked almost knowingly, did he sense my lies, but nodded and I left him and Carlisle alone.

When I reached the Swans home it was like a different place. No tree's close by except at the rear, where it bordered the forest and there the stench of wolf was strong. The closer I got the more open the ground, this had to be because of me, they knew! We had underestimated everyone, assumed as vampires we knew more, knew better! Damnation!

** Bella **

By the end of the day I was beginning to feel marginalised, how is it that this is my life and it was my dream quest! But I am the one who has no idea what's going on, looks like if you tell a vampire your troubles, they take over. Would it have been the end of the world for him to text me? Well to hell with that, I'm going to the Rez after school and he can wait on me, let's see how he likes that!

I'm not saying I could do anything or fight anyone, but it would be nice to be kept in the loop. I've always taken care of things in the past, just as I did when this started. But Old Quill said to talk to Jasper and I did, but if I'd known he'd sideline me, I doubt I would have. I don't need a knight in shining armour, I'm no wilting flower.

Jesus, I'm getting so annoyed about this and come to think of it I don't feel so good. Well, I'll pop into the clinic while I'm there and maybe Sue Clearwater can look me over. It's probably just the stress of all this. I've only been here six days and it feels like a lifetime already. It must be PMS or something like that, am I due? Nope, I had them a couple of weeks ago, well maybe a cold then.

When I eventually got outside after my last class I was wound as tight as a drum and quickly texted my dad so he knew where I was going. See it's not that damn hard! I came to a standstill as I reached my car, there was a vampire leaning against it and it wasn't Jasper. This one had red eyes and was grinning at me like a fool.

He smelt like cut wood and canned peaches, how the fuck can I smell him, I wondered?

"Hey, little lady, you alright suga'? Jasper is a little busy just now, so I thought I'd come to meet you. I'm Peter, Peter Whitlock" he said holding out his hand and I back up slightly shaking from head to foot, what was wrong with me?

"Oh. Fuckin' hell!" he said and I felt as if I was in a tunnel and his voice was far away,

"Major big trouble, phone Sam get him to Forks High now! Your girl's going Wolf on me!" I heard distantly and when I looked at him he was at a totally different perspective, that's strange!

Then I looked down and saw paws, white paws, what? I swung my head side to side and saw fur, lots of fur. So I spun around and just got a glimpse of a long tail flicking angrily. Well, I'll be damned; I'm a wolf, just like the legends! But I don't hear anything in my head; I thought the wolves had a pack mind? I sit down now in front of Peter, who looks a cross between shocked and amused.

"Well Bella, you sure are somethin' and dang that was amazin'. How do you feel, calmer now? You're full of surprises little lady!" he says and tentatively puts his hand out and I sniff it,

The wood and peaches are still there with an underlying burnt sugar smell, but it's not horrible so I lick his finger and no it's not that bad. He scratches me under the chin and then the back of my head and it's nice, but if he throws a stick for me, I'll maul him! I'm not a pet dog, oh, I wonder what I look like and hell I need to get out of here soon.

I whine and look at the trees and he nods. Luckily trees are almost always just feet away in Forks. He picks up my bag and follows me. Peter just keeps up a stream of talk and I'm calm, way calmer than I've been all day. Then we hear pounding feet and paws descending on us from two different directions. I jump up in a defence stance I assume in front of Peter, he watches one way and I the other.

A wolf and a vampire clear the trees simultaneously and I growl loudly as a warning. The wolf is huge and black, way bigger than me, I can tell that at a glance. As I look at the vampire I realise its Jasper and rush forward, towards him and he leaps back. I whine sadly, he doesn't like me now! So I turn away and hear Peter hiss,

"Idiot, she thinks you don't like her anymore cause she's a wolf!"

Sam phases back to a human and damn, he really is a big boy. Once he pulls on his shorts he says,

"I can't hear her mind, it must be her shield. It's there as a wolf and a girl. Bella, you just need to relax and you should change back" he says now,

"She is calm! Arizona darlin' I'm sorry, it was a reflex!" Jasper says and I turn back to him and he's holding out his hand to me. But I don't move and he has to come to me.

"I'm so sorry darlin', I didn't mean to offend you. You're beautiful you know, no matter which form you're in" he says running his hand over my flank and I can smell him now too,

It's chocolate and sandalwood, with a hint of leather and that underlying smell again. So that must be an any vampire smell, to me anyway because Sam has his nose scrunched like it's horrible.

"Peter, drive her car home and tell the Chief what's happened, we'll come in the back way, in case she hasn't phased back human. Thanks, Sam we need to work on her shield so she can hear you. We'll give it a day or so and call you to meet at Charlie's then we can all work on it" Jasper says and Sam nods and lopes off into the forest.

"You want to go for a run darlin'?" he now asks me and I say yes which comes out as a yip and take off as fast as I can, with him right behind me.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

Fuck, this is totally unexpected and I nearly blew it. But even I was apprehensive as she lunged at me and was nearly floored by the feelin's of rejection; even before Peter spoke I knew what I'd done. She refused to come to me them and I didn't blame her, so I stepped forward and held out my hand for her. She let me stroke her and it felt just like before, the tingle of electricity was there. Even in this form, she's my mate and God she is beautiful.

Her fur is a pale creamy white just like her skin is. Her eyes are still the same, deep brown ever-changin', like the coat of a Seal Brown mare, the myriad of colours makin' up just the right shade. The ward she has on her neck is faintly there still on her fur. She is smaller than Sam by quite a bit but larger than a real wolf by half their size. I wonder if she will become part of his pack, I think not somehow.

She could have phased in Arizona and it wouldn't have led her here, so I think she will be separate from them. Well, my life sure ain't borin'! My mate is part human, part wolf or shapeshifter. So if the Volturi found out they can do nothin' as she is a supernatural now too. She doesn't smell like Sam either, he smells gross and she is divine.

Still, her human scent is there and a much more complex floral woodsy smell, but it's not unpleasant in fact it's heady to me. I can still feel her emotions and I know she's mad at me, but not for earlier, so what? All was well this mornin' when I left her and ..., fuck and nothin' I never spoke to her again until now. I left her to worry all day and this is my reward, my mate is angry and her Quileute side would not accept bein' ignored.

We arrived at a small clearin' with a waterfall and pool where some deer were drinkin'. We both stopped and I whispered,

"I have to hunt before I meet your father. Animal blood only does so much and I need to be full! Don't look if it worries you"

She nodded and moved to above the waterfall, but watched me intently. It was strange but not unwanted by me; I pounced and took down two large bucks. Finesse has never been my strong point, so I usually had blood on me after a hunt. The rest of the deer scattered, as I waded into the water to remove the evidence and looked up at my mate, my wolf girl. Just then she jumped and phased human before she hit the water,

"Bella, you'll be ..., fuck!" I growled as her naked body wrapped itself around me.

"That was so sexy; damn you're like a Puma! All blond and lethal, is it wrong of me to be turned on by seeing you hunt?" she purred in my ear,

"No, blood and sex go hand in hand for us! Oh, Arizona, I so want to ravish you now, but your father is waitin' and I don't want him to set my ass on fire darlin'. Here take my shirt!" I say wrappin' it around her glorious body.

She smirks as she buttons it up slowly, the wetness hiding nothin' from me and I groan and adjust myself. Before haulin' her up against me, she growls and rubs herself sensuously over me. I grip her ass and thrust forward, letting her know how much she affects me. Her arms wrap around my neck as she kisses me deeply and passionately, nippin' my lips and pushin' her tongue into my mouth. God, she's so warm and her blood is drivin' me wild, rushin' to all her erogenous zones.

"Ease up darlin', or I might embarrass myself!" I say pantin' like a schoolboy,

Hell I am a schoolboy I think stupidly, and run my hand up inside the shirt and capture her breast in my hand. Perfect fit, not too large, not too small. Just made for me, for my hands. She throws her head back and her hair is floatin' out behind her as I lower my mouth to her other breast, suckin' it through my shirt and our scents are combined.

Its sensation overload and I growl deeply, thrustin' my jean clad cock harder against her half-naked body and feel her orgasm buildin'. I slide my mouth inside the top of the shirt and capture her rock hard nipple between my lips, its heaven and hell at the same time. My hand now slides between us and I feel her warmth and wetness, my fingers rub, stroke and dip inside her willin' body drivin' her nearer to her release.

It's the feel of her hand rubbin' me that drives us both over the edge as I growl deeply against her chest. I lower us both into the pool and laugh out loud,

"Darlin', it's been more than a hundred years since I've done anythin' like that! Thank you, I love you Arizona and I always will. I'm also sorry for leavin' you in the dark today, it won't happen again, you have my word" I say against her skin where my head rests on her shoulder.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asks confused about that part,

"Because you're makin' me feel and act like a man once more and not a vampire!" I say kissing her deeply, before carryin' her out of the water and runnin' with her in my arms.

**FMO**

** Charlie **

Well hells teeth, I never for one moment thought we carried the shifter gene. Extended tribe yes, but carrying the blood magic no! When Peter turned up in Bella's car I was shocked, but red eyes or not it's hard not to like the guy. Once he explained what had happened and said she was with Jasper I relaxed, he would look after her.

I'm no fool; I saw the awe and wonder on his face as he watched my Bells. The Major was smitten and I think she was too, I can't always read my daughter she hides so much of herself.

"She sure is full of surprises your girl, damn near scared the crap out of me and that's impossible! I ain't done that in ..., hell a century!" Peter said laughing and I just shook my head at him,

This changed lots of things, is she now part of the pack or a separate anomaly. Can a vampire and a wolf co-exist? Jesus, this was getting more and more complicated.

"Quick synopsis Chief! Carlisle wanted to rule our world; Edward and Alice were to make it happen. Usin' Bella and Jasper's child would do that for them, with him dead of course. Their first problem they didn't know the Major and Bella were mates, Oh except for Alice, she did but lied to everyone! She played them all, James her sire was goin' to take the throne and all the Cullens were to die, Alice wants Carlisle dead, she blames him for her lack of memories, thinks he ruined her life, but that there just proves she always was insane. Bella changin' everythin' threw a huge monkey-wrench in her plans" Peter said laughing gleefully, damn he found joy in even the worst situation.

"So what happens now, Peter?" I asked really confused about it all, not a good feeling for me,

"Well, Bella is useless to all of them now, she's a wolf. As long as she phases she can't bear children! So goin' wolf has saved her, but Eddie the idiot will still be after her blood! James will want everyone who knows about his plan dead, so you and she will be in his sights; along with the rest of the town cause, he's mental! Alice has been tellin' him everythin', but the Major has dealt with her for now and James will be blind from now on out. We need Bella's shield to be workin' before he gets here, first to keep Eddie at bay and second to help us trap James! That's about it Chief" he replies as if it's just a normal conversation, shit it might be to him!

**FMO**

** Bella **

As we arrived at the house we saw three vampires milling about, Rose, Emmett and a small blonde I didn't know. But I'm guessing this is Charlotte,

"What are you all doing outside and where's Peter?" I asked as we approach,

Jasper is trying to push me behind him and I slap his arm. I'm a wolf for goodness sake; he needs to stop that shit now,

"Jasper cool the caveman shit! If Rose and Charlotte have never seen a half naked woman before then I'll be a treat for them!" I say sarcastically.

"It's not them I'm worried about!" he mutters,

"Well it can't be Em; the sun rises and sets on Rose's backside as far as he's concerned, so get a grip!" I tell him hugging everyone.

"Anyhoo! I'd be more worried about Charlotte if I was you, she's hot!" I say loudly winking at her,

"You unhand my wife little wolf or there will be trouble!" Peter shouts and everyone laughs, as I usher them all into the house.

Dad's as cool as a cucumber, treating them as normal as the next person, but Rose and Charlotte have him blushing now and again. I apologise to Peter for my impromptu phase and Charlotte insists we call her Char. Jasper then tells us all what was going on at the Cullen's place and Rose and Emmett are totally shocked, though I'm not sure why?

"Damn, you think you know someone and really you don't! Only what they want you to know. Except for Eddie, he's barely two dimensional!" Emmett muses, clearly blaming Carlisle for all this trouble that Alice has caused.

That to me smacks of blaming the inventor of the wheel for every hit and run or drunk driver! I don't see what they are seeing and I wonder does that make me bad? Jasper shakes his head at that feeling. So he doesn't blame Carlisle either for Alice's machinations! Granted Carlisle wanted to take over the world, but I only hate him for what they planned to do to me to get it. It's not my place to judge him for anything else.

It appears Edward's scent is all over the place outside and he has definitely been here today, so he disregarded the Major's warning. I had gotten a whiff of his scent and damn, it was like carbolic soap and starch, very 1900's washhouse. He was so run of the mill he didn't have a smell of his own like the others seemed too. Or some vampires just smelt terrible! They said Alice smells like a hospital. You know that smell the minute the doors slide open and even if you were blind you'd know you were in a hospital.

I really needed to talk to Jasper about all that dual persona thing he has going on. But it could be like human me and the wolf me. Because in that form I felt more animalistic and less inhibited, so that could be what happens to Jasper when he's the Major. We were all heading to the cottage when dad went to work, maybe we could talk there.

"Bella, might I suggest old clothes for now, in case you phase again and bring a spare set" Jasper suggested to me and it made sense,

Damn, I would have to watch my temper at school now, I couldn't see that going down well at school, me turning into a wolf at the least annoyance and god there were plenty with all that teenage angst in good old Forks high. So some old fashioned meditation techniques could be the answer, safer for everyone I think. I had been so inner reflective I hadn't realised we were outside a beautiful cottage.

**FMO**

** Carlisle **

I don't understand why I'm the bad one? I invented a way to help many people, it worked, and it still works! But a few evil doctors turned it into a form of torture. Anything can become a weapon, in the wrong hands. A pencil can kill, but also a pen can save a life! It's all in the application and humans made my device a monstrosity, but why is that my fault? Over the centuries I've invented many things, to help mankind, but none have been as vilified as this one was.

I'm disgusted at everyone's attitude except the Major; he at least doesn't condemn me. He, I think believes I should have come clean as they say. Where the hell do they think the money they spend comes from? Being a doctor does not cover the payments for their lavish lifestyles. I cannot be blamed for the evils of mankind; they will use any and all means to destroy themselves and each other.

As vampires, they should see this, understand this! My insistence they act more humanlike has done them no good, so from now on let them navigate this their eternity, without my help. I will not stand for this, are they blaming me now for Alice's insanity, no she was already a high functioning, manipulative Schizophrenic! And then James turned her, but then by all the Volturi accounts he himself is now a psychopath, they are obviously a match made in hell! It could all have been different!

I should have turned her away when they arrived, I should have known something was not right, I read her file. When this is over I'm disbanding the coven. I will not have any of those self-righteous hypocrites sponging off me any longer! So I wanted power, what's wrong with that? I at least had a plan, a goal. What do they have nothing, just dragging along on my coattails, being rude, arrogant, pompous nonentities!

Even Esme blames me, how arrogant, how small minded, how predictable! Truly products of their time! But I, unlike them know I'm not perfect, I have made mistakes and I am beginning to count them as my biggest. Well, I need none of them, I survived almost three centuries alone and I can do it again! I have no need for a family or a mate who deems themselves better than me!

They have no idea how hard this life can really be. I shielded them from the harsh realities. Well, they are in for a crash course. If they can survive James that is! That's the one thing I have kept secret for so long and now even that is coming back to haunt me, he has to have set Alice on her course, feeding her lies and misinformation. Easy done when she remembers nothing, nothing but his jealous rantings. He could have had it all and now of course, he blames me!


	6. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf

** Tanya **

"I'm a little confused Esme, what exactly are you trying to tell us?" I said a little more harshly than was necessary,

I was struggling to grasp what she saw was the problem? As a vampire, he has done nothing wrong. But now that the Major has claimed the girl he must stop and by all accounts, he has. So what exactly is her grievance? I never saw before just how utterly human she acted and it was alarming. Not to mention pathetic. Why? Who would want to go back to that?

"He is the reason she's insane, he did that to her. He caused all this! He has brought all this to our door, the plans, the desire for power!" she sobbed like a pathetic human.

"Carlisle has nothing to do with Alice's state of mind now or back when she was human, he invented the machine, he didn't tell humans to abuse it or the people in their care! He's a vampire Esme! None of us hasn't thought at some point that we could do better than Aro! Carlisle was just prepared to actually do it!" I tell her, with a small amount of awe for the man I thought I knew,

"It's his choice of partners that seem to be the problem! I may want in Eddie pants, but I wouldn't trust him with my life, ever. As for Alice, she came to him with an agenda and seems to suffer from the same misconception as you. You are not human, stop acting as if you are!" I spit angrily at her,

"Tanya's correct, using human to get what we want is something vampires have always done and always will. Carlisle's mistakes were in trusting Edward and Alice. Also, allowing you to act human all this time, have you ever acted as his vampire wife? Or do you hide behind that little woman persona all the time?" Kate asked scathingly.

"I ..., I don't understand?" she blubbered,

"Clearly! You are acting like a stupid, vapid human! Did you ever demand as his mate, he stops? Did you ever just say no more?" Irina demanded and Esme shook her head,

"Then you are the one to blame, for doing nothing! Carlisle hasn't ruined your life, by doing nothing you have!" Irina now says looking at Esme disdainfully.

"Girls you're being a little harsh, but Esme they are right! Why do you think Eleazar and I are in America? I'll tell you why, because I demanded he leave the Volturi if he wanted me for a mate! So here we are, it was that easy, me or them" Carmen said calmly and Eleazar smiled,

"We vampire men are power-hungry, vengeful and aggressive. It was your place as his mate to temper him and it seems you never even tried, Esme. So now everything has gone pear-shaped you have abandoned your mate to do what? Cry on our shoulders, act human and rue the day you met him? Seek sympathy for doing nothing, for not acting like a vampire? I'm sorry; you've come to the wrong place for that! Maybe the local church!" Eleazar said shaking his head sadly at the woman before him.

**FMO**

** Esme **

Oh dear god! I've failed him all these years and why? Oh, I know why... Edward! He lied and told me I was everything Carlisle wanted in a wife! That lying manipulative sack of shit! He listened to all my fears when I was a newborn and played me. I hope the Major kills him because he lied to us all. So I assume Carlisle thought this was how I wanted to be. The day of reckoning for that boy is here and I will have my pound of flesh!

Yes, I could have not listened to him. But when someone can read not only your mind but the minds of everyone you love it was hard not to believe all he said back in the beginning. Well no more and when this is all done that boy will be getting his ass handed to him by me, if he's still alive! I also know now that he has done the same to Rose and Emmett too. But he has to have known all along what Alice was up to, so what does he gain with Carlisle gone?

Money! Was all this just for money, not power because he's too weak? But his greed knows no bounds. I pull out my phone and press one on the speed dial,

"Yes Esme, what can I do for you?" was the cold reply.

"Meet me in Seattle in two hours, we have much to discuss and many misconceptions to lay to rest. Make sure that boy knows nothing!" I said firmly, but scathingly and disconnected the call,

Carlisle was about to find out just who his wife really was, who I always should have been. The Denali's are right, I'm a vampire and I will act like one from now on. If my mate truly wants me, he's going to have to work for it, we both are. I will be this coven's doormat no longer.

**FMO**

** Bella **

"Time to play with your shield Arizona, close your eyes. Now, what do you see and feel" Jasper says,

"It's always a room full of doors, all different sizes when I meditate! All marked with something from my past or a person's name. There's one with a huge question mark on it, that was never there before!" I say timidly, Jasper nods smiling, realising I've looked within my mind deeply before.

"Well that either your shield or your wolf suga', the only way to know is to open it," Peter says and I laugh,

"It's not my wolf; she's here with me, curled up sleeping on a blanket. Like she's guarding the doors, I won't have to fight myself will I?" I ask and I know he can feel my fear at the prospect.

"Not physically Bella, but you may have to mentally! Remember it's your body, she's part of you, not the other way around" Sam says squeezing my shoulder.

"Alright then here goes" I whisper but they all hear me,

It was like before, but not, my mind was almost recognisable to myself, but as I said not. First the wolf and then inside that door this was not normal. I was expecting a gelatinous shield type thing, not to come face to face with myself. She bid both me and the wolf sit and then I tried to explain what was happening. It appeared from what Sam said, Old Quill hijacked her to temporarily host the wolf.

I was never meant to phase and the combination of the wolves blood in the ward brought forth the one thing that could stop all Edward and Alice's plans. Being a wolf meant no baby and no controlling of me by glamour. Plus I could actually hurt them if I needed to. Yes I carried the gene, but it should never have been activated, he manipulated it by adding only the blood of wolves from my family line.

I remembered he did say it would protect me for as long as I needed it, so it was not a permanent state of affairs. Every entity had two sides it seemed; the Quileutes were man and wolf. The vampires had their humanity and their darker persona, what they called the beast. Humans had their conscious and subconscious minds, ego and alter-ego it would appear. So while I needed her the wolf would protect me.

We three were all separate from our shield, whoever was in control was projecting it and we were all protected. Well our minds anyway, now we needed to each learn to expand it and use it as a physical defence. Jasper could help here by knocking me out so my subconscious mind could try projecting it as a barrier for our sleeping body. The wolf and I were more obvious, we could try to cover the others. Time to let the others know we were in harmony I thought and we all nodded.

"Good news guys and strange news! It appears I'm in three parts, conscious me, subconscious me and wolf me. So all three of us need to learn to manipulate the shield, me first, then the wolf and finally sleeping me, with your help Jasper!" I say and they all just look at me,

"What?" I asked confused.

"You've been sittin' there for three hours darlin', if not for your heart beatin', we'd have thought you dead or a vampire," Jasper said hugging me to his side.

"Sorry, we had a lot to discuss! Old Quill has piggybacked the wolf on my subconscious only. Even though I was never meant to phase we agree, it was the best solution to stop the Cullens. We are in total harmony and ready to learn to use the shield" I explained and they all looked both amazed and happy.

**FMO**

** James **

"Something's gone wrong! Alice hasn't called me for two days and you know how persistently annoying she is. So who has rumbled her, if it's the Cullens fine, but if it's the Major we might have trouble!" I say to Laurent and Victoria,

They don't really know just how long I've waited for this; it's my revenge on Carlisle! Well not really revenge, but a long-overdue repayment of sorts. Okay, I was pissed and this is his punishment. He gave them what should have been mine, I don't care that it was me who refused it in the first place, he should have tried harder to convince me!

I've spent years tracking him down and making his life complicated, then he moves on and we do it all again. But this time he really hurt me, making a 'Family'! So it was just a case of getting the right leverage and Alice was perfect. She remembered nothing and I supplied her with all the information she lacked, it's all lies of course!

Stupid bitch, she sees what she wants to see, not the real future just her version of what it should be. She even believes were mates, not a chance. I don't want some yappy bitch whining at me for eternity,

"So what now James?" Laurent asks nervously,

If it wasn't for his mate's ability, I'd have rid myself of them years ago. Victoria can get out of anything, her evasion is spectacular. So I keep them close and use all and any means to make them do my bidding. She thankfully is as bloodthirsty as me. Laurent does exactly what she tells him and we're all happy, well maybe not happy, but close enough.

"We head for Washington and see what's going on, of course," I sigh, Jesus he's so stupid.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

I wonder what it feels like to have both sides of your psyche in tune with each other? I have never had that, but Bella has split three ways and yet they all agree and are workin' together. She is so lucky, maybe one day I'll be able to achieve it, who knows.

Each of them has been workin' with her shield and so far, her subconscious can protect herself only. The wolf can protect me along with herself or Sam and herself, but not both of us, mortal enemy stuff I assume. Whereas Arizona can protect us all, but it drains her quickly, so that's the last resort. I don't want her hurtin' herself to save us, no matter what.

I'm really glad that she will only be a wolf temporarily, not that I wouldn't have dealt with it had it been permanent. But if it's just, for now, it means she can one day be like me, if that's what she wants! I hope she wants that, I hope she wants me! But first, we have to deal with all this Cullen shit, dear God they love drama.

Peter says Edward will make his move soon. The coward wants to run, but he wants Bella's blood more! He's just lookin' for an opportunity and we are about to give him one. She's goin' to take off for home as her wolf, get her car and head for the reservation. Peter drained her tank so it will run out of gas on the way. We are goin' to let Edward overhear us talkin' and know he'll take the bait.

With a nod to Bella, she phases and takes off, as does Sam. Peter signals the rest of us, where to head to find Edward.

"I hope Arizona remembers to fill up her gas tank before she heads down to La Push," I say to everyone when we know we're close enough for the idiot to hear,

"I did tell her after I took the car back to the Chiefs for her" Peter answers and we hear Edward move a little closer hopin' to read our thoughts as well.

"Well don't worry she'll text or call you if she runs out on the road," Char says and we agree,

The sounds of him takin' off as clearly heard, jeez subtle he's not! Rose and Emmett are already on the road to the reservation to keep an eye on him, now we will also follow and get ringside seats for his beat down.

**FMO**

** Edward **

At last! They think they are so clever, none of them even knew I was there and now I will get my human and leave this God-forsaken hole forever. I have no intention of staying or fighting for any of them. Carlisle had no right to keep making more vampires; I should have been enough for him! But no he had to have a wife and more children as if he was a human father and husband. Well, I made sure he got exactly what he deserved, pathetic humanesque vampires!

It was so easy to tell them what I wanted them to be and not what any of them really needed to hear! I fashioned their wants and needs into what I wanted and not Carlisle and he just couldn't understand why they all behaved so humanlike. Fools all of them, pathetic unwanted fools! Nobody is better than me and never will be. Let us see how they all cope when I am gone.

Ah and there she is, my pet, my prize! Thought they could take her away from me, did they! Fools, moronic fools!

"Car trouble Isabella? Well to bad for you, you didn't listen to the hillbilly. But you all think you are so special, well you are nothing! You are food! You will come here right now; I have had enough of you wilfulness. It is time you learned your place, you are mine to do with as I please. If I wish to feed on you, I will! If I wish to fornicate with you, I will! You have no rights, you are a pet and it is time you felt my displeasure, maybe a beating will teach you your place!" I said staring at her and compelling her to do my will.

Why is she laughing? Why is she laughing at me? How dare she, I am Edward Cullen, her better, her owner!

"Fuck me, but you are the stupidest vampire I've ever had the misfortune to meet! You are pathetic, I would say you were about as bright as a single-celled amoeba, but it would be an insult to it! You are a nobody, a nothing and if I kill you now no one will care, especially not Carlisle from all I hear!" she spat at me,

Seeing red I rushed at her and was thrown backwards by some invisible force. I was horrified to find myself pinned to the ground by a large white wolf and she was nowhere to be seen. But as I stared terrified into its eyes, I saw her. She was a wolf; she was one of them, a shapeshifter. How could Alice be so wrong?

I could hear nothing from her at all and as she clawed and bit me I could barely defend myself. Why had I never learned to fight? How could I, be beaten by a girl? One of my hands lay discarded by my side as I sobbed and pleaded for my life. She just growled at me, as if I had wronged her somehow. I could not understand what went so terribly wrong with the plan.

"That's enough darlin', you made your point. Everyone can see how useless he is, how feeble in body and mind" Jasper said and I heard several wolves howling nearby, It sounded like laughter to me,

"Damn, but your somethin' else little wolf," Peter said as he came strolling out from the trees with Charlotte, Emmett and Rose.

She jumped off me and sat licking her paws as they all laughed at me. Then suddenly she was over me again as I tried to sit and slashed me from shoulder to thigh and the pain was immense. I knew it would scar, the poison in their saliva would leave me with a huge reminder of today.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Turning away from Edward I was suddenly once more human and very naked, uncaring who saw me. Leaping nimbly into Jasper's arms in a bound and smothering him in my scent and with my kisses,

"Damn it Arizona, you're naked woman!" Jasper huffed pulling off his shirt and wrapping it around me.

"Don't you like what you see? Does my body displease you?" I asked rubbing myself over his now naked chest and received a growl for my trouble,

"Peter take the fool back to the house, we'll be at the cottage" he shouted over his shoulder, as we took off into the forest.

The air rang out with whistles and catcalls from both vampires and wolves alike, but all I could see, all I could hear was the man whose arms I was in. He was purring deeply in his chest and the vibrations were driving me insane. The more I became the wolf the more I wanted him. She seemed to release my inhibitions to a point where I didn't care and only wanted him.

As we reached the little cottage once again, Jasper slid me to my feet down the front of him and I couldn't miss how turned on he was,

"Darlin' you're makin' this so hard for me," he said and I giggled and he frowned.

"Yes, I noticed!" I said smiling and he pulled me back into his arms,

"I was tryin' to take things slowly, you're makin' it difficult to be a gentleman," he told me smirking at me,

"I don't want you to be a gentleman. I want you to make me scream your name so loud they'll hear me at the big house" I purred dropping his shirt at his feet and sauntering into the cottage.

I hadn't even counted to five and he was there scooping me up and carrying me into the bedroom,

"I can do that darlin' and so much more. If you're sure?" he said kissing me deeply and laying me on the bed.

I nodded and opened my arms and he is there in them naked before I could blink. Damn, I missed seeing him in all his glory. So I pushed his shoulder until he moved onto his back and I crawled over him, licking and sucking every inch of his body. I stroked his scarred torso and felt the shudder of pleasure that racked him.

"Nobody ever wants to touch them but you darlin'. I know you see them clearly now, don't they disgust you?" he asked and for once I saw a little fear in his eyes,

"No, they make me want you more. You're strong and brave, you're a survivor and you're mine" I say kissing him over his heart and he sighed so raggedly in pure relief and happiness.

Now it was my turn to be rolled onto my back and he slowly, tortuously and reverently worshipped every inch of me until I was a ball of desire and want,

"I love you darlin', with all my unbeatin' heart," he said as he entered me for the first of many times, I hoped.

The pain was minimal thanks to his gift and cool skin and soon forgotten as he built a rhythm that sent us both spiralling over the edge. I felt everything he did as he flooded my senses with his own and I pushed mine back at him just as hard. This was what feeling loved and loving in return should be like, giving and taking, a shared experience.

By the third time, he kept his word and I screamed his name to the heavens, I would never tire of this man. It just got better and better, but all too soon my human body gave out and sleep demanded my attention and I slipped into a satisfied sleep within his protective arms, never having been happier.

The sound of a cell ringing woke me, Jasper growled into it.

"What Peter? Okay, we'll be there soon" he said before shutting it off,

"It appears Esme has returned and she has plenty to say to us all," he said with a sigh.

**FMO**

** Esme **

My meeting with Carlisle went; well savage and I loved it. We talked first, and then we shouted, argued and finally came to blows. After that, we had the best sex since I was turned, where I not only bit him but he for the first time bit me. It was empowering, thrilling and how it should have been all those years ago. I had foolishly confided in Edward my desire to bite Carlisle and he convinced me never to do it.

As he said Carlisle would be repulsed by it and me. Our whole life was built on the lies of that arrogant, selfish child. Carlisle had been hurt and upset by my behaviour and of course, Edward was there to tell him more lies and keep us from claiming each other fully. Of course, he was not the only one at fault, we should have talked to each other, but the die was cast, the poison spread by that boy which ran so deep.

Now it was time to face everyone else. Explain where most of the blame lay and to set them all free of us. Once this thing with James was over we were going to Isle Esme to spend time alone for once. No family, no drama, just us as it always should have been. Vampire were never meant to live in large groups, it worked for the Volturi because the used gifts to control them. It worked for the Denali's because there were four women and only one man. But with a snake like Edward, alone and jealous, it never worked for us.

Only one more thing needed to come to light, what it was that Carlisle was hiding about James? I'm not stupid, slow to learn but not stupid. He is still hiding something and I will have it out of him today. We can never be what we should be if he refuses to face his past. His need to hide what he perceives as his failures. In my new vampire thinking mind, his only failure is Edward!

So as I await Jasper and Bella, I look at my family and their friends and see where we went wrong. The Whitlocks have gotten the balance we never did. They were actually better than us not lesser as Edward insisted.

"It's time to disband this coven! I won't insult you by saying we were a family because we never were. We might have been if that child had never been turned, but we will never know. So we can only move forward, but know this Carlisle never wanted either you Emmett or Rose dead. That was all Edward and Alice's idea and Carlisle stopped it several times" I said and of course, Edward had to have his say,

"You can't dictate to us. You are only Carlisle's wife nothing more!" he spat and I grabbed him by the throat.

"I am his bonded vampire mate! The one thing you stopped happening for nearly ninety years, you obnoxious little bastard! That makes me more important to him than you ever were and when I say this coven is done then it is done. Although I have no wish to lose contact with you two" I said throwing him across the room and turning to Rose and Emmett,

"Wow, Esme! What happened to you?" Rose asked and I pulled down my collar and showed them my mate's mark.

"I became a vampire's mate today and I couldn't be happier," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why both Bella and I were expected to die!" Jasper said from the doorway.


	7. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using a little poetic license regarding James and Alice in this chapter xx Alexis

** Jasper **

The room was deathly silent as I spoke and everyone turned to face us slowly. I nodded to Peter and he rolled his eyes as if to say, 'The Cullens and their drama' again! I know what he meant they seemed to thrive on it. Why had I never noticed before, they created trouble for themselves all the time? In fact, I don't think they are happy unless something is goin' wrong.

"So, any answer to my question?" I asked the room at large,

Edward opened his mouth to say God only knows what and Bella growled. Not the growl of a vampire or a human but that of a wolf and Edward gulped.

"Not you, unless you want your face to match your body. I'll be happy to let Bella finish the job! But first Peter, could you retrieve Alice's torso, we need to find out her side of things too" I smirked, Peter nodded and Edward huffed but said nothin',

"Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle's mate," I said and Bella smiled.

"Yes I know I saw her doing her parlour trick outside the supermarket. Not very circumspect changing your appearance in the car-park! I thought you were all meant to keep the secret, above all?" Bella said whilst raisin' an eyebrow.

She's good with these little put-downs. Carlisle looked about to say somethin' to Esme about it,

"Don't you dare! After all the shit you've been doing and are still hiding Carlisle Cullen!" she hissed and he dropped his head realislin' his mistake.

Well, he wanted a vampire mate and now it seems he has one. Glancin' around Carlisle's gaze landed on Edward,

"What happened to you Edward?" he queried,

"Nothing, I am quite alright, thank you for asking," the pompous little git said.

"I did!" Bella said from across the room where she'd been talkin' to Rose and Char, "That asshole you call your son tried to kidnap me, ineffectually, obviously!" she continued and Emmett sniggered,

"We set him up and of course he fell for it, moron!" Emmett said and Edward growled at him, well I think that was his intent.

"Was that supposed to scare Emmett? Jeez, you must be the most pathetic excuse for a vampire in the world! You know, I heard you outside my window that first night, saw you following me to the Rez the next day and all this before I became a wolf! You wouldn't know covert if it jumped out and bit you" Bella said sneerin; at him, as he spluttered incoherently,

"Then there was you monumentally fucked up monologue today! What was it you said oh yeah, **_'Well you are nothing! You are food! You will come here right now; I have had enough of you wilfulness. It is time you learned your place, you are mine to do with as I please. If I wish to feed on you, I will! If I wish to fornicate with you, I will! You have no rights, you are a pet and it is time you felt my displeasure, maybe a beating will teach you your place'_** As if a pussy like you could take me!" Bella now said and the room was in a riotous uproar at her impression of Edward's turn of the century diction.

"Oh my, that was spot on Miss Swan. He always sounds like he's got a stick up his ass!" Esme said laughin' loudly and Edward looked murderously at her,

Peter came through the door then laughin', Alice's body in one hand and her head in the other,

"Man, I almost thought I had the wrong body. If it wasn't for the lack of equipment, she looks like a boy! Could someone fetch me somethin' to cover her, before I hurl my lunch" he quipped and Esme threw him a throw from the back of one of the sofas.

"That should do, it's designer" she qualified her actions by saying.

The whole thing was degradin' to a vampire, but that was the point. We needed an advantage over her and this worked fine. Char used her venom to put her back together, again a tactic we'd used in the past and if she survived, she'll have a scar to remind her of the indignity. Emmett compounded it by nippin' out and returnin' with two squirrels for her to drink.

"Alice!" I said in a deep resonatin' alpha vampire voice, "You will answer all my questions or you will die! There is no middle ground; no discussion will take place, just your death!" I finished by sayin' and all the Cullens were starin' at me,

Peter and Cha had heard this many times and were totally used to it. Bella was, on the other hand, appraisin' me with a smirk on her face. I could feel exactly how it was affectin' her, she liked it, she liked it a lot. But the Cullens they were scared, now seein' that at any time I could have used it on them. Rose and Em shook it off first; they had nothin' to fear from me. The other four not so much!

Bein' an alpha was not a by-product of bein' a coven leader, you were or you were not, Peter was one and Char was an alpha female. I sensed Emmett could be one if he stepped out of Carlisle's shadow. But neither Carlisle nor Edward were male alphas, nor were Rose, Esme or Alice female ones. Bella would be I knew deep in my gut and I looked forward to the clashes it would bring immensely.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Well damn, that was unexpected, but maybe not. He was already all man, so why not an alpha too. The look on the Cullens faces was laughable, they didn't know what hit them and it wasn't even directed at them. Alice had a glazed look about her and she knew he held her life in the palm of his hand. All I could think was how much I looked forward to a little dominance in the bedroom, bad Bella!!!

It only took Jasper thirty minutes to get Alice's sordid tale out of her. She remembered nothing until she woke as a vampire and all she knew she learned from James. He too was an alpha by the sounds of it and he had enforced his will on her from day one. She was little more than a puppet to him. A tool to use in his vendetta against Carlisle Cullen.

What confused me was how much she knew about him before she arrived. His strengths and especially his weaknesses. It seemed very personal to me, this was not some random attack but a long game. James had a personal grievance against Carlisle, but what? Unfortunately for her, Alice was just as used and abused by him as I would have been by the Cullens.

"Okay, now I believe it's your turn, Carlisle. I can make you talk, but it might be better for you to come clean as they say!" Jasper said now to Carlisle and he sucked in a huge breath but nodded,

I am James' sire!" Carlisle said and the room was filled with hissing and a small gasp from me, wow I didn't expect that.

"I changed him in 1705 in Marseilles. He was bound for here the new world as we called it then. I was lonely and he was a good companion and a great son, for the first five years. Then we learned of the Volturi and I wanted to meet them, James did not. So we parted company, him heading here once again to set up a life for us and me for Italy. We promised to meet up again in ten years in Pennsylvania, I never made it because of Aro and unknown to me neither did James" he paused there and you could almost see him reflecting on a better past.

"Aro read my mind and realised how good a tracker James was, he wanted him. I was delayed and detained with so much information in the Volturi archives. Whilst below me in the dungeons James was being tortured, he was immune to Chelsea's gift for some reason! Later I worked out he had a personal shield. I swear I didn't know just how callous and evil Aro was" he said looking pleadingly at Esme, she nodded and took his hand as if to give him the strength to continue,

"James managed to escape after ten years in 1720 and Aro had by then broken his mind and changed his diet irrevocably. The Volturi have a kill on sight policy out for him still. When I eventually also left sickened by some of their baser behaviours it was 1730 and I set out for America, to find my son and hopefully start that new life he was building for us. But all I found was hatred, resentment and anger!" Carlisle gave a small half-sob here.

"He then has spent the next roughly one hundred and seventy years spoiling any life I made for myself and making me move on. I could hardly blame him; it was my fault after all. If I hadn't insisted on going to Volterra. But I haven't heard from him since I left the asylum in 1905, Alice was a child of about eight when she arrived, just before I left. So she was held there for eleven years before her change by James in 1920 and I assume she was given ECT treatments during this time. Anything she knew of her past was of his making and mainly lies as you have heard. She must have been with him all that time before you met her Major" he said now and Alice gasped,

"Do you know my real name? James often called me little Mary B, but I never have known what it stood for" Alice asked Carlisle timidly.

"It's Brandon, you're Mary Alice Brandon from Biloxi," Carlisle said just as quietly as she had asked. He cleared his throat unnecessarily before continuing to say,

"It was during this time I started to plot my revenge on Aro, my hatred of him has built over the years. He had ruined not only James' life but mine as well. But I needed something, someone to stop him knowing what was happening until it was too late. So began my search for a shield, which I guessed James was or at least a partial one like Renata. Once Alice and Jasper joined the family, she knew my every dream and desire and was a great help, but Edward constantly interfered. We should have had it all done and dusted years ago, but that idiot killed the first two shields. They were both men and would not listen or submit to the boy and his woeful attempts at glamouring them" Carlisle said with some disdain whilst looking at Edward.

Edward went to say something and everyone just yelled "Shut up!" at him and Carlisle turned back to us saying,

"I guess he wanted to have me gain power and then take it from me. I can't kill him, when he comes I just can't!" he broke down now sobbing uncontrollably.

** James **

We'll be in Washington by nightfall and then we'll see how the cards have fallen. My only worry is that Alice has lost control of him. It was a calculated risk, of course, allowing her to align with someone so dangerous. He was good protection for them all and we had bolstered his reputation over the years while he was languishing in obscurity. But if he has recovered himself, then thank God for Vicki. If anyone can save my ass it's her. Where is Alice? I'll just chance giving her a call and find out what the hell is going on. No better still, I'll get Vicki to do it and that will raise less suspicion,

"Vicki, call Alice! If anyone else answers make up some shit" I said and tossed her my phone.

It rang several times before a male voice answered,

"Hello, Alice is not accessible at the moment. Can I perchance take a message to relay to her?" the pompous and whiny voice said,

This had to be Edward Cullen, he sounded just like Alice said he did. I signalled Vicki to keep talking,

"Yes, this is her friend Victoria. My family and I will be passing through Washington soon and I had hoped to see her" Vicki said in a simpering tone I hated under normal circumstances.

"Oh, I see, this is inconvenient at present. But if I might make a suggestion? Why do I not call you when the time is more agreeable, shall I say?" he said in that overtly flowery manner of his,

"Ah, thank you, Edward, we would be very happy to speak to her or you, at a better time. Goodbye," Vicki said before disconnecting the call.

Well that speaks volumes, Alice was in trouble, but he was willing to take her place now. I wonder if she's dead? No matter he'll do at a pinch and when I've got what I want he's disposable too.

** Edward **

I will not sit here and be ordered about. Telling me, me, to shut up! They can all go to hell, I thought as I went to my room. As I passed Alice's open door I saw her phone flashing, it was on silent but someone was trying to reach her. I quickly grabbed and fled to the roof,

"Hello, Alice is not accessible at the moment. Can I perchance take a message to relay to her?" I said in my most authoritative voice.

So they are looking for Alice, needing a way in. I can be that way, yes this is perfect. Today is going to be a very good day for Edward Cullen, mark my words! I spoke to the simpering woman on the other end of this call and said I would contact them when the time was right. I am in charge now, they live or die by my word now! They all underestimate me all the time.

I am not some stupid fool and I will get my revenge on them all. Carlisle for lying to me all these years. Esme for treating me like a child of no consequence. Alice for trying to con me and Jasper for well, just breathing. Then there is her that wolf bitch, how dare she defy and deny me! I do not care about Emmett and Rose they are below me and not worthy of my time. Peter and his whore will die along with Jasper so that will make me feel a lot better.

I return to the main room where plans to trap James are underway. I seemed to have missed something but I doubt it would be of any importance. They all just like to talk big, hearing their own voices must make them feel important. Ah, this is what I needed,

"Peter, you and Char head off to hunt. I'll go too. the sooner we're done the better! Bella will you be okay here, I'm sending Em and Rose to watch your dad?" Jasper asked and she nodded as if being left with us was nothing.

I walked into the kitchen and text James' number, telling them now would be a good time to visit. As I returned unseen Peter picked up Alice and said,

"I'll dispose of the trash, we don't need her anymore. I sense they are almost here, a couple of hours anyway"

Jasper nodded and all three left. Dear God it was so easy to fool them. It was less than half an hour later that the front door was kicked in. Seems James likes to make an entrance, crude by effective I suppose. Everyone froze for a moment and then Carlisle stepped forward hands outstretched pleadingly. But the look of happiness at seeing James could not be hidden from me. He loved him no matter what, but he never loved me that way, I'd never seen that look directed at me.

** Bella **

"Son! This has got to stop. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep this feud up" he said to who I presumed was James.

The arrogant fool just swaggered forward and sneered at dear old dad,

"Is this the human who will give me Volterra? She's not much, but she'll do at a pinch" he said derisively to me.

"Well aren't you brave, not! You know Carlisle won't hurt you, he can't. Esme won't either, because that would hurt Carlisle. Edward's a coward so he won't. Alice is dead by the way, you just missed her demise by half an hour" I said scathingly to the sneering asshole.

"No worries, she served her purpose!" he replied uncaringly,

"Jasper well, he would kill you happily if he was here. But you didn't go after anyone strong did you, tough guy? No, you went after the weak little human. Am I more your speed? Well, you just made your last and biggest mistake" I said manoeuvring myself into a better position. I had my shield over them and just needed to wait it out until Jasper or Peter and Char appeared.

Edward was looking rather smug for some reason; I had a bad feeling about him and then I saw him fiddling with a phone and it hit me. Rose and Emmett are watching my dad, just in case, anyone was looking to take him for leverage, so I was here alone that bastard.

"Oh, Eddie? Were you a naughty boy, did you find Alice's phone and tell James it was safe for him to come?" I asked and saw him flinch visibly,

Did he not think I could work it out? Them turning up just as the other three were hunting. I phased into my wolf and stalked towards the coward who was backing away. In the background, I heard James say,

"What the fuck? She's not even human!"

I growled low in my throat and Carlisle and Esme moved away from Edward. Well, how does that feel Eddie, I wondered. Carlisle wouldn't fight James, wouldn't help stop him, but was prepared to let me have Edward's miserable hide. I'd had my fill of his shit and pounced ripping him to shreds as he ineffectually tried to stop me.

Everyone grew silent, they realised I was not the easy mark they had been led to believe. I phased back, grabbed another one of the throws from the other sofa and wrapped it around me. Then I carefully threw all his body parts into the fireplace and torched the pathetic son of a bitch. Carlisle had made one little move forward, but Esme pulled him back and that was the end of Edward Cullen, no great loss to society.

"We saw the smoke, what happened?" Peter said rushing through the doorway, I knew they hadn't gone far.

He skidded to a halt seeing the three under my shield and me standing wrapped in a throw and true to form he had something to say,

"Damn little wolf, you started without waitin' for us! Look, Char, she's naked and has presents, it's not my birthday is it?" he quipped as she cuffed him upside his head affectionately.

"No, but I think It might be mine!" Jasper's voice said from the front door, where he was nonchalantly leaning, watching the whole scene unfold, "What happened Arizona?" he now asked eyebrow raised,

"They called Alice's cell and the pussy answered it. He spilt his guts, told them you would all be hunting and I was here with Carlisle, Esme and him. They arrived, he, blondy got all mouthy and I put them under my shield. Mr dipshit didn't know I was using it already or conveniently forgot the human was better than him. I realised what he'd done and disposed of his useless ass once and for all" I replied bored of the whole fiasco.

"Go get dressed darlin', I'm sure Rose will have somethin' that fits you," Jasper says turning me to the stairway and slapping my behind to hurry me up.

He spun back to the three stooges who now realised they were trapped.

"So James, I see you met my mate, she's quite somethin' wouldn't you say? By the way, I'm Major Whitlock, in case you didn't know!"


	8. Happy Families, I Think Not

** Major Jasper Whitlock **

I felt Jasper slide away from me as he tapped Arizona's ass as she headed up the stairs and it was me who turned to greet the interlopers trapped inside her shield.

"Your Mate! I wasn't aware she was..., what the fuck is she? She's not a werewolf, so what?" James asked in a resigned voice knowin' Mary-Alice had lied to him,

"Shapeshifter! The blood of the First Nations runs in her veins, the local tribe are, funnily enough, shapeshifters! I'm surprised Mary-Alice didn't mention it, but then she didn't mention quite a lot. Like she knew Bella was my mate, but was happy to use her and kill me anyway. Like not tellin' Edward about whose sperm was being used to make the wonder child. Like not tellin' Carlisle about who she was workin' with. Worst of all lyin' to herself about how great her actually meagre visions were!" I said scathingly.

"Yes, she was a little up herself, a bit like Edward from all accounts. They were probably a match, doubt if she even checked. Convinced herself I was her mate! Stupid bitch!" James said with no remorse, continuin' to say "So who's the shield? I know what the girl, sorry your mate said, but no half human can do this!"

"Wrong! This is all her. As I said she's one hell of a woman!" I said it with just as much pride as Jasper would have, after all, she is our mate. "So what exactly was your plan? Come here and what? Kidnap my mate and kill me or Carlisle maybe? Or was it all just an ill thought out idea of gettin' back at Carlisle once again? Are these two even aware of your agenda, if you actually have one?" I continued askin', gettin' fed up with the whole thing.

Then came five interminable minutes of shoutin' and recriminations, from James and Carlisle, with Esme havin' her say to boot. Laurent and Victoria stayed silent, watchin' with disbelief and confusion. But no actual reasons or strategy became apparent! I could feel myself slippin' into a fury and had to roar loudly to get silence,

"Enough, what the hell do you think this is? An episode of 'Days of Our Life'! You Laurent, did you know what James' plan was?" I said in my alpha voice.

"No! He's lied to us for years obviously. All to keep Victoria close; she has the gift of evasion. He's mad and would have killed us if we left!" he answered and James lunged at him, only to bounce off the inside of Bella's shield.

"I thought they might be safer in separate bubbles," Bella's voice said as she descended the staircase,

"See that's plannin', that's thinkin' ahead!" I said grinnin', amazin' she just enters a room and I calm down.

Peter and Char were standin' watchin' everythin' with a gobsmacked look, but when they glanced at me they too smiled, knowin' she was what I needed. I took only a couple of minutes to work out Victoria and Laurent were duped. They thought James had only been tryin' to make his sire's life hell. They had disliked Alice's visions and her, which caused more harm than good they were convinced and only wanted to get as far from James as possible! Peter nodded; he knew they were no threat now or later.

"I suggest layin' low, you are on the Volturi's radar now and they don't give second chances. Try a change of lifestyle, stop wanderin', and get a life of your own! Char and I do a half and half thing, get a home base and have the odd wander. Also, we only hunt from the human underbelly, less noticeable all around, give it a try, what have you got to lose?" Peter said and they looked happy and very relieved as they fled out the door when Bella released them.

Now what to do with the other two idiots? They had planned to use Bella and even kill me, but so far had been unable to do any of that. What Bella saw in her vision quest was an alternate timeline, one where their plans really worked. But in this one they were less than useless, so do I punish them for what might have been? This will need some serious thought and discussion, but Bella can't hold James indefinitely and he is the wild card in all this.

**FMO**

** Esme **

"Major? Can I ask how did you know? How did you find out what was going on? Until Bella arrived, you well you didn't seem to care what we did, as long as it didn't affect you! You just gave in and capitulated to Alice all the time" I asked, hoping to see some way out of this.

"Two things happened at the same time actually, Peter suddenly knew I was bein' used and may be in danger, but not what or when! Also, Bella moved to Forks and on her first night here, had a vision quest of her future. She didn't like what she saw at all and spoke to the tribe's Shaman about it. He dream walked her through it and told her to tell me, said I was her best chance and ally!" he replied looking at Bella with such awe and devotion.

"So you both knew what we were going to do even before we did? How fascinating, how very insightful!" Carlisle said and Bella bristled, yes she knew his interest was purely scientific and she didn't like it at all,

"Hey, you must have been Alice's worst fucking nightmare, someone who changed a decision before it was even made!" James said smirking; he hadn't really cared for poor Alice at all.

"You really shouldn't have changed her son, she was clinically insane! It could have been very dangerous" Carlisle said, not chastising him, but more a, you should have known better remark,

"Yeah, yeah, there are thousands of vampires out there who should never have been changed. Hell, even the Major here is a case in point!" James retorted.

"No, his change was destiny, how else would we have met? He's my lobster!" Bella said quite convinced of that, unfortunately, none of the men got her Friends reference, but Charlotte and I did and we smiled, as Bella huffed saying "Jeez what do you guys do all day? I bet Emmett would have gotten that!"

I glanced up to see the Major wink at her, he'd gotten it, but the Major would never admit that out loud. She had such a positive effect on him; he wasn't as harsh as he usually was. I'm glad over the years I'd only seen him a few times, he had scared me a lot.

"Emmett? Who's Emmett?" James asked, had Alice never mentioned either of them to him,

"Your little brother, who's not so little and also you have a sister Rosalie, his mate! They, like Esme and Eddie, were sired by Carlisle" Bella said hauling out her phone and telling them to come home.

I did really like the pair but had never felt motherly to any of them. It was a role I played well, but behind closed doors no! That must have been the vampire in me, the only part working back then. It was a minute later when we heard them arrive, Emmett never arrived anywhere quietly,

"We're home! Oh look Rosie, another brother I never wanted. Where's Edweirdo anyway?" he asked glancing around and then seeing the ash in the fireplace, "Fuck was he the purple smoke we saw?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't wait for you, but I'd had enough of his shit to last me a lifetime!" Bella replied and Emmett high fived her much to Carlisle's disgust,

"Nice clothes Bella," Rose said with a little sarcasm.

"It was yours or the midgets, so no contest really! She had the worst dress sense in the world" Bella said with a straight face, making the Major snort,

"Okay, now everyone is here what do we do with these to morons?" he asked and Carlisle and James looked less than happy.

"Wow, it's not me for the first time!" Emmett sniggered.

**FMO**

** Bella **

I was getting tired; my shield was draining me slowly. We had to come to some decision soon about them. James seemed sane enough, not psychotic like the Volturi said. Obviously, it was just propaganda they spread to make sure someone took him out. Yes, he was angry and pissed off and it seemed to me like he was hitting out at the east target, Carlisle! When his hatred should have been at Aro, after all, he was the one who tortured him and ruined their lives.

Had the two ever sat down and really talked it all through? Probably not, if I know them, well Carlisle! He was the person least likely to rule, too conciliatory and not ruthless enough. James would probably be better, but I think it would go to his head. Yeah, they needed to knock that idea off the agenda, because they were both wrong for the job.

"Is there anywhere we can put these two, so they will actually talk? I need to eat and regain my strength soon!" I said to Jasper and he nodded giving me a concerned look,

"The basement, it's a vampire proof room! Every house has one just in case. They'll be fine down there for a few hours, as long as they don't kill each other!" Emmett said happily, looking for the entire world like he didn't care one way or the other.

He said there was monitoring equipment installed so we could see if trouble started. It wouldn't be an easy fix, but we had to decide on how to proceed. James had done nothing to us personally; his threats were for Carlisle alone. Esme made the first suggestion that had nothing to do with me or Char. She wanted to disband the coven!

So while Char and I went for a change of clothes and food for me the others were going to discuss the situation and how to handle it. We left them to it and I was really glad to have some time with her alone. I knew where my life was heading, she would one day be my sister for eternity and I wanted us to get along. She seemed happy about it as well, never having had a close friend or sister either.

We talked about what she remembered of her human life and I explained I was usually more reserved but had changed myself to deflect the Cullens, but that I liked this Bella better. Then she told me about her change and Peter. About Jasper letting them go and them returning for him later. I knew most of it from Jasper himself, but it was nice to hear her story in her own words.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

I was back to myself again; the Major was not needed in this sordid business. It was more internal politics and divisions of assets. We agreed to give James Alice's share as he was her sire. Edward's was bein' divided between everyone else. Carlisle might not be happy about it all, but he would have been outvoted anyway! I still was unsure what to do about Carlisle; he shouldn't get away scot free! But then he had lost a son, albeit an annoyin' one and a coven member who was technically his insane grand-daughter.

I didn't want to play God, but he needed to stay out of the human's lives from now on and that was my stipulation. Esme agreed readily, she wanted to be more vampire-like and was happy to agree. In fact, she said she wanted to go to Isle Esme for an extended break and if James wanted to join them she'd be okay with that. Emmett and Rose wanted to go it alone for a while but would touch base with us, the Whitlocks rather than the Cullens.

They knew Carlisle had fought for them, but it rankled that so much was kept secret from them both and it was another coven that enlightened them to the danger they were in. It should have been their own sire and he failed them, he failed them all, the day he changed Edward! That child sowed the seeds of mistrust and discord from the moment he opened his eyes. So by the time the others arrived the damage was done and Carlisle was controlled by him.

Maybe with James and Esme he could now be the twenty-three years old he actually was, if they had any brains James would be the leader and Carlisle could sit back and just be. They seemed to really be talkin' on the video feed Emmett had set up. I realised I needed no retribution, Alice and Edward were enough. I had all I needed now, my original coven and my mate, my Arizona!

I could sense her and Char returnin' and was happy to see her again. It was time for us to decide our future and I had a feelin' it would be in Texas with Peter and Char. Peter glanced my way and nodded, ah. So he'd seen it good! I was sick of this way of life and would be happy to get back to the easy life, with my friends and my mate. When she was ready of course I ain't rushin' her.

"Here she is my little lobster!" I quipped and Emmett's head shot up,

"Friends, you made a Friends reference, there's hope for you yet man" he said smilin' and we all burst out laughin'.

I called Sam and told him the Olympic coven was bein' disbanded and would soon be movin' away. Peter and Char would head off too and by the time Bella and I were ready to join them, they would be home again. She would need to finish high school and then we would leave so only I would stay behind I told him. Bella was pressed against my side listenin' and noddin' so she seemed to be in complete agreement.

Obviously, we needed to talk to Charlie, because he was a pseudo tribe member and in the know, he'd be able to stay in her life for a good while. I was happy about that; she shouldn't have to lose everythin' to be with me. Once the others were all gone we would get Shaman Ateara to remove the ward and thus the wolf. That way it would be well out of her system by the time I changed her. I don't want any complications that could hurt her; I can't lose her, ever!

**FMO**

** Bella **

I saw right away Jasper had made his decision and I knew it would be the right one. I had a feeling he wanted no more death, Edward had been my problem to take care of and Alice had been his, although Peter did the deed to save Jasper from her last-ditch attempts at clemency. I was relieved, it was enough. Now it was our turn, to be together and to get to really know one another before our eternity started.

There was still so much I didn't know about him and his past, vampire and human. He's been so intent in giving me the bad stuff, the good had been brushed aside and I know he wasn't all bad all the time. He doesn't see how much he has affected those around him, like Peter and Char. Hell if he'd been that bad would they have gone back for him, No!

Well, I think we might be at a moment of truth in the basement; there was some handshaking and even a little hugging, well man hugging. To tell the truth, the only two vampires I've seen actually hugging are Peter and Jasper. They seem to have such a strong bond with each other, that it surpasses the barrier of male embarrassment when it comes to showing emotions. But maybe it's due to Jasper's empathy and his ability to show Peter how he feels too.

Funnily enough, Carlisle is not as annoyed about the dissolution of the coven as we thought he would be and is happy to embrace the new future, which should have been his old one. So despite the interference of the Volturi, father and son are once more reunited. Ha! Suck on that Aro!

While Esme packs up what they want to take with them to Isle Esme. The six of us are off to speak to my dad. The four to say goodbye for now and us to talk about the future. Emmett and Rose are heading to New York for some fun and Peter and Char to Wyoming to see about some horses he's after for the ranch in Texas.

I wonder if Jasper will teach me to ride before my change so I have the skill beforehand. I'd like that, him teaching me about something he loves.

**FMO**

** Charlie **

I wasn't surprised at how things went down over at the Cullens. Neither Jasper nor Bella wanted anymore bloodshed or was that venom. I was upset for Bella when I realised she had killed that boy, but she's tough and Jasper is a great support to her. I'd miss those other four kids, yeah I know they are all older than me but basically, they are still kids and good ones at that.

It was a comfort to know they would always be there for Bella long after I'm gone. The fact I'd get to be part of her life in the future was also a comfort, she's my daughter and I want what's best for her and that's him. She was never destined for normal, not with the heritage that runs through our veins.

I was really happy she'd be sticking around to finish school, because the more normal their departure the safer all around. Unwanted attention is never a good thing. It will be like she's off to college and then living out her life far away. Pretty standard for Forks, the kids rarely return, this town is slowly dying. Soon it will be full of old folks and the tribe because they don't often move away.

Talking about returning family Billy's younger sister Jennie was coming home tomorrow. She'd married a guy up in Neah Bay, but has been widowed for a few years now and has decided to come back to look after Billy and young Jake. She had no children herself and felt her place was with her own family. I remember her, a real looker she was back then, hell she was my first crush if I remember it right.

Jasper will be sticking around but he's decided to give school the push, says he never wants to see the inside of one ever again. So, for now, he'll keep a low profile and next year, Bella's senior he'll make it look like he goes to UW and they will resume their relationship. Telling everyone it's just on hold until he finishes school in Maine. It's feasible and will keep the guys off Bella's back while he's supposed to be gone.

I have an old cabin, we sometimes use while fishing. It's so off the beaten track no one will ever know he's there. The Cullen house is being sold, they will never be back here and the tribe is happy about that. So the pack that they have now will most likely be the last, well unless there are any passing vampires. One day it will all just seem like the old legends, no one will remember they once phased.

**FMO**

** Angela **

"Wow, Bella! What's got you so excited? I know we're finished for the summer, but you seem awfully pleased, like extra specially?" I said,

Bella and I had become a lot closer after the Cullens all left. Then I meet Embry Call at a bonfire we had attended and well the rest is history as they say. He had been the last to phase, just as they all left town. So as an imprint, I know the secrets of the tribe and now knew all about the Cullens. Finding out Bella had been a temporary wolf when she first came to Forks was crazy. I remember that ward she used to have; I even mentioned it to her once.

"He's coming back from Texas, Jasper's coming back tomorrow. God, I've missed him, Angie, I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but could you do without Embry that long?" she said twirling about waving her arms.

"Nope!" was all I said,

Being a vampire's mate was just like our imprinting and damn it hurt when you were apart. At least now they could be seen together and stop sneaking around, he would be able to be here for her properly. Though they were rarely apart, it sucked having to pretend he was away in Maine. I was really happy for her, Jasper was a great guy.

When the tribe and pack found out who Jasper really was, there had been a little trouble. But Sam stamped it out real quick, Paul was just looking for a fight, but it wouldn't have gone his way. He should be happy he was Alpha ordered to leave it alone, better that than being dead. Even Chief Swan defended Jasper, said he was the best thing that had ever happened to his daughter. It was after that he started calling him son to everyone else, Jasper was fit to burst, and it was so obvious he was beyond happy.

"So is it, let's get Bella prepared to be ravaged evening then? Your place or mine?" I asked laughing,

"Mine! I always feel guilty preparing for, you know, at your house. I feel as if I'm being judged and it makes me feel bad!" she said blushing.

Bella was so confident in some ways and so shy in others. But especially about sex, she didn't see that to Jasper the sun rose and set on her fine ass,

"Okay Miss prude, yours it is. I'll bring the wax and stuff. See you later" I said getting into my car.

I called Embry and told him I'd be at Bella's and to stop by after his patrol. We were each other's cover for sneaking out to see our men. My parents didn't really approve of me dating Em, but I didn't care. He was it for me and nothing would change that, yes I would still get an education, just not miles away. I wanted to be a teacher and where better to teach than on the Rez.


	9. Census Takers Extraordinaire

** Bella **

God this has been the hardest two weeks of my life so far, hard as in painful and lonely. How can you be lonely in a crowd you ask? Have your soulmate hundreds of miles away that's how! The pain, well thank God I'm still human because that was bad enough. It's supposed to be so much worse for vampires, poor Jasper. I still don't know exactly why he had to rush off, just that Peter called and he had to be in Texas by that weekend.

His brother rarely came out with stuff like that for no reason, so Jasper high tailed it down there. All three were coming back tomorrow to explain it all to me and dad. I hate mysteries as much as I hate surprises! But at least school's done for the year and all I have to do is my senior year and I'm free to leave with Jasper and start my forever with him.

Angela and I have really become best friends, bonding over our supernatural boyfriends. Mine a vampire and hers a wolf shapeshifter! Only in good old Forks, could there be two diametric races of supernatural beings. Even stranger, they had joined forces to protect me the human, now they had a reasonable alliance. Well since Sam Uley sorted out Paul Lahote, that boy had serious anger issues before he became a wolf.

As it stands there are four wolves, Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry. But Jake, Quill and Seth are being watched closely, in case they do phase. In my long-ago vision quest, they and others had phased, but Leah was away at college and had been saved from it all. With only Jasper here and he only having contact with Sam and on occasion Embry it looked like no more would be turning.

Angela is Embry's excuse for not hanging around Jake and Quill as much; it's a lot better than the cult nonsense Jake spouted in my quest. There has been so much less over-exaggeration and immature ramblings, all because I didn't become friends with Jake. Most of the drama was his inability to think, if not act like an adult. Proving beyond a shadow of a doubt he was too young to phase mentally, even Seth acted more mature in my opinion!

Speaking of Angela, I'm expecting her any minute, then comes the torture of waxing and plucking! I'll do the bikini line, but the rug stays. I don't hold with all that nonsense, if it was meant to be smooth as a baby's butt, it would have stayed that way! Then the hunt for split ends, the lecture about biting my nails! Men are so damned lucky, all they need to do is wash, maybe moisturise.

Oh! I forgot about the shaving and the five o'clock shadow! Shit, maybe it's just as bad for them. I'll be glad when I never have to do it again for eternity. Jasper has a little bit of scruff, which I love and he told me, he had shaved that morning, the one he was changed on. Getting shot of a week's worth of beard and moustache, even chopping a couple of inches off his hair too.

Well, that literally was a close shave, or he'd have been way too old looking for school or acting as a teenager. If it's meant to be it will be, I always say! Here she comes now; at least she's nothing like Alice was in my vision quest. That girl used it as a form of torture, how was that supposed to be fun. Well maybe for her, hurting someone else was fun!

** Charlie **

"Bella, Angela's here. I'm off to Billy's; I can't stand the screaming when you girls get together. I never know whether to save you or not!" I tell Bella laughing; I'm really hoping to bump into Jennie,

"Yeah, yeah dad! She's really pretty don't you think? Jennie I mean" Bella replied,

Damn, she rumbled me and I thought I was being so clever. But she's right that woman's still a looker. I make a noncommittal noise and leave to the sound of both the girls laughing. Angela Webber is one of the nicest girls in town and I'm glad she and Bella are friends. I was just about to climb into the cruiser when a car pulled up beside me.

"Hello Charlie, It's such a nice afternoon and I was thinking of going for a drive. Would you like, would you join me?" Jennie's voice asked through the open car window, I smiled widely and nodded,

"I would love to Jennie" was all I said as I climbed in and she took off,

Bella and Angela were waving and whistling from the porch. I hadn't even seen them come out, I must be losing my touch or maybe I was just a little distracted by the beautiful woman beside me.

**FMO**

** Peter **

"It's fine; we dodged an unwanted bullet this time. But we'll need to keep a close watch on them; I don't like this head countin' business. We can't have been the only coven that got a warnin', plenty have seers and such like. Damn, but they are sneaky bastards! I've never sensed them doin' it before" I say as we set off for Forks,

"Yeah, too close. They will have found Carlisle and Esme on the island, Em and Rose in New York and me with you guys. I wonder what they will make of no Edward or Alice and I'm guessin' James will be shielded or they would have caught him years ago!" Jasper mused beside me as he drove the first leg of the journey.

I had gotten a strange feelin', one that insisted Jasper be with us on Saturday, two weeks ago. He had to stay for a week and that was all. Then it changed and he had to be here for two weeks like they had done a quick headcount and then they were doin' a proper census. The Volturi, usin' Demetri were checkin' where all known vampires were, but why? I don't think that's happened before, or if it has it was before my time.

I just knew he should appear to be visitin' us, which was the normal thing for him to do. I'm sure they double checked when Alice and Eddie were unaccounted for and then had him sweep everywhere before returnin' to us again. It didn't feel right, what were they up to? Were they checkin' coven sizes? They can't tell talents through him so were they just looking for new ones? I wish I knew I hate not knowin'.

We're just goin' to Forks to collect Bella and then headin' on to Emmett and Rose's place. That boy has some mad skills in IT and I need to know what they are up too. It won't look unusual and Bella will not be on Demetri's radar, even a little thank God. They will be contactin' Carlisle soon enough, lookin' for the missin' duo!

It was decided that he would act surprised, say they'd gone off to some event in Europe together and nobody knows where they are or what happened. It's sad to say but vampires go missing too, nomads and overzealous covens sometimes act before they think! If the Volturi want to keep tabs on anyone it's the marauding nomads they should be after.

** Jasper **

I know I could have called Bella to explain all this, but a bit of Peter's paranoia was gettin' to me and I was afraid we were being spied on. But now we had some time to think and are sure it's just a headcount for the time bein'. Well we need to be prepared and that's where Emmett comes in, everyone underestimated him or overestimated Alice and Edward and his skills were ignored.

He will make sure we stay off the Volturi radar for as long as possible and we will start to dig around to see what they are up to,

"We need to speak to Eleazar soon. If anyone knows if this has happened before it's him. But I'll wait until Emmett gets us secure phones and such like" I say randomly, just thinkin' out loud to Peter and Char.

I was desperate to see Arizona again, the pain of bein' apart was really bad. Not as bad as bein' tortured so I've been hangin' in there and we've texted a few times. She thought I was mad when I explained the code, Peter, Char and my code, I mean. Especially when I left her my phone and said I'd call from Peter's. The code was certain words or key phrases that meant somethin' totally different.

Like: - **_Just arrived, the place hasn't changed a bit_**

But meanin':- **Got here safely, everythin' is secure, no unexpected visitors**.

It was maybe a bit much, but Peter's sudden summons had put me on edge. It was somethin' we'd been doin' for years and was second nature around a seer and a mind pilferer. They didn't know half of what went on around them. I even taught it to Em and Rose quite soon after I moved there, givin' them an edge over them too. It wasn't over the top or elaborate and that made it harder to spot.

Her reply: - **_That's good, familiar is a comfort, to us all_**

Meanin':- **Thank God; your safety is important, to me**

It was more a reading between the lines kind of thing, but it worked and that was all that mattered. But I was so glad to be headin' home now. Home was wherever she was now; it wasn't a place to me anymore but a person. I never saw myself as that man, but I was now, Bella has made me him and I like it.

I better let Em know we're comin' his way soon,

**_Comin' to see that show you mentioned, just stoppin' by the old house to pick up my stuff, we'll be with you soon JW_ **

Or in other words,

**Heads up, somethin' is wrong, collectin' Bella on the way will be there very soon JW**

**_Looking forward to it, will book our seats, see you then, EM_ **

Meaning: - **Will get ready, setting up worldwide surveillance; on high alert till you arrive EM**

** Emmett **

Well damn, it was too good to be true, getting away on our own I mean. Still, if Jasper says something's wrong then Peter probably sensed it, so we better take a few precautions. A few secure phones for us and monitor the tap on the only place I know where the trouble is spelt with a capital 'V'! Even if it's not them they'll have a line on what's going on.

I have a two-way system, phones and the internet, they just don't realise how easy it is nowadays to monitor them. I used to get real bored back in the day. Carlisle had his head so far up Eddie's ass he just ignored any advice or info if it wasn't from him and then eventually him and Alice. So I kept what I knew to myself and only told Jasper, he was a good friend to Rose and me.

Eventually, we got much closer to Peter and he was stoked to know all I knew about the Volturi, said it was a godsend and never understood how Carlisle couldn't see what was in front of his face. I felt useful and needed around those two and it helped a lot. I didn't see just how off course everything had gotten until Peter got us out of there, he's a true friend.

It took no time at all to wade through some email traffic and their phone logs. The main body of the guard was being recalled, but a few were going on harassment duty to distract from what was really happening. I gave Alistair his usual warning, told the Irish coven to make themselves scarce and suggested to Lucca he pull his people home. The Volturi weren't above killing them as they couldn't recruit them. Lucca has never forgiven Aro; he trapped Renata there in Volterra under Chelsea's thrall and refuses to release her.

I'd warn Amun, but he's so paranoid he won't believe anyone. I've tried to help him before, stubborn stupid old fool. Right well, that's it until the Whitlocks get here and Jasper decides what we do. I'm no leader and am happy to follow him and Peter.

** Jasper **

Thank God, I've never been so glad to reach anywhere. I sent Peter and Char to box up the last of my things from the cabin and Emmett and Rose's stuff at the Cullen house. We won't ever be stayin' there again and probably never come back. I hate to do this to Bella and Charlie but if the Volturi are sniffin' around they would find her eventually and I would rather it be on my terms.

It standard practice to check the last place vampires lived when some are missing and my scent is all over their house. So it would be best all around if she left with me and he could move somewhere safer. It might even be wiser to torch their place but I'm loathed to suggest it. Maybe if Sam and the pack moved in they could cover my scent quickly, yeah that might be better.

I can see Bella and Angela from my position out here, she's so happy. Obviously enjoyin' her time with her friend and by the scents waftin' about, they'd spent last night gettin' ready for my return today. I wish I could be a normal guy for her, but I'm anythin' but. I want more than anythin' to hold her, make love to her right now, but we haven't got the time.

I hope she can wait until we reach New York and I promise to show her the sights and be everythin' she needs, but now we need to make plans and get the hell out of here. I knock loudly and the Chief answers right away,

"Jasper, son what's wrong?" he says steppin' back to let me in.

I give them a quick outline of what we know so far and my worries for the future. Angela smiles and digs out her phone,

"Hey baby, bring the pack to Chief Swan's place they have work to do! Covering up any and all vampire scent here. Jasper's back and trouble is coming" she tells Embry and then says they'll paint the house inside and out, lay down their own scent so if the Volturi come all they'll smell is wolf!

She's a clever girl; meanwhile, mine is just lookin' at me and then huggin' her father says,

"Well, I better pack, where we off to anyway?"

That's what I love about her, no fuss, no complaints just gettin' on with it,

"New York, to Em and Rose. I'm sorry Chief but she's safer with me than here! They would find her, my scent is ..., well they would know!" I say slightly embarrassed,

Hell I know he knows. But is pretendin' he doesn't and I never wanted to rub it in his face. I take a deep breath and my eyebrows shoot up, damn!

"Things goin' well with you Chief?" I say and now he looks embarrassed,

"Oh, dad was out with Jennie yesterday, got home really late too!" Bella said smirkin', as her father cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Yes well! Promise me, son, you'll look after my girl and let me know when it's safe to visit? Bells, please finish school if you can first. I love you and I want you to be sure before you leap into anything!"He said just as calmly as she had spoken, they were to peas in a pod. Not tryin' to fight the inevitable.

By the time Peter and Char returned we were ready once more to hit the road. Before we took off I asked the Chief to walk a little way with me and I asked for his blessin' and permission to ask Bella to marry me. He was touched and agreed,

"I'd like the chance to give her away son, so if it's at all possible ...?" he said a little sadly.

"I'll keep her human as long as I can Chief and yes that will include the weddin'. Thank you for trustin' me with her, it means more than you'll ever know" I say and we shake hands before he gives me a genuine hug and patted my back,

"You're a good man Jasper, don't ever doubt that. But hurt my girl and I'll hunt you down and set you alight!" he says only half kiddin' and I'd let him if I hurt her.

**FMO**

** Aro **

So Demetri, have you found all my special little treasures? It's almost time to have an influx of fresh venom, so to speak!" I said smiling, pleased with myself; patience was not one of my strong points.

We, well I didn't use to be quite so circumspect; when I wanted someone we just took them and killed the coven. Saying they had committed a crime, broken the rules, blah, blah, blah! But as the years passed the intelligence of the vampire race grew and I had to be more inventive should we say. Time for a few new members of the guard, I'd waited long enough, two hundred years to be exact.

It had become harder after that debacle with Carlisle and James; I admit I underestimated both of them. They were both very strong-willed, James much more than his sire. Since it happened Carlisle had told many other coven leaders, not to garner aid. No, but to warn them of our underhandedness as he called it.

Many believed him; it made them more wary and more watchful here in mainland Europe, meaning we had to spread our net further afield. That was good for a while, but for some reason less and less gifted are made. But the America's were teaming with them. Unfortunately, Carlisle had acquired several himself and this is unacceptable. Damn it even Eleazar had a couple around him now; I should never have allowed either of them to go.

The list of possibilities was growing more and more,

England has Alistair the tracker, that wily bastard and the bane of Demetri's life, well one of them! He never hides, but is never there when we go looking; he's evaded us for centuries.

Ireland has Maggie and Siobhan, one strong and one weak power, Maggie's lie detection would be helpful, but she would see through me right away. Siobhan's ability to change the course of things in her favour had never been expanded and was weak at best.

Egypt has Benjamin and Amun himself, Amun thought I didn't know of his protégée, an elemental power of such strength or his own ability to train any gifted vampire, no matter the gift.

Malta was teaming with them, mainly shields, but one move against Lucca and he would turn them all on us and even I'm not that stupid!

Alaska has Eleazar of course and Kate Denali and her new mate Garrett. Her offensive shocking power and his lack of scent would be very useful.

Then we have America, the Cullens and the Whitlocks, along with several nomads.

The Major and his empathy and his Captain 'who just knows things', a strong precognitive power would be helpful.

Alice and Edward Cullen, a seer and a mind reader. They I want the most, but for some reason, Demetri cannot find them anywhere! Have they found a shield to protect them? What an unstoppable combination that would be too have!

Then there are James, Victoria and Charles the nomads, as we know about Garrett he no longer fits in this group. James is the untraceable tracker the other bane of Demetri's existence. Victoria and her evasion and Charles another lie detector, but mated to one of Lucca's own and therefore not worth the risk.

Yes, it is time to reinforce our power base and I will not be denied! But who to take? Where to strike first?

"All but the seer and mind reader and him, Master, they are not out there as far as I can tell!" Demetri said, hating that he could never find James.

"Well, it's time we found out where they are? Marcus call that do-gooder and find out. Oh, inquire if he knows where his other son is too!" I say, not caring if he wants to or not.

** Carlisle **

Well here it is, I knew they would call me eventually, but it was sooner than I expected.

"Hello, Marcus. What can I do for you?" I say calmly, I will not let them upset me any longer,

"Aro wants to know where Edward and Alice are. Oh, and if you'd seen James?" he said in that usual bored tone of his.

"Well, I not sure exactly where they went, but I'm sure Alice mentioned Europe! We are all taking a break from each other, Esme and I are on her island near Rio, enjoying some alone time" I say happily, "As for James, well I haven't heard from him since 1905! Actually, I assumed you'd caught him since he was leaving me alone. That does surprise me, Demetri still having trouble locating him, is he?"

I like the fact that they can't trace him, after all, they did, they deserve the run-around. As usual, these calls were on speakerphone and I couldn't resist the dig.

"Everyone else?" Caius' voice said in the background,

"Jasper is at his brother's in Texas and Emmett and Rosalie are in New York I believe. But I'll try contacting them all if I can't find the recalcitrant pair for you. They can't have disappeared surely, but I'll call you back if I find them. Was there anything else? Well, I'll get back to my lovely mate then, goodbye" I said before hanging up on them.

See how they like that, not much I'm sure. But if Demetri looks he'll see only Esme and me here. If there is trouble I'm sure we'll be informed. They might not like me anymore, but they aren't that bad as to let us die. Unlike the other two, they have morals and standards they live by. Even James does, he hounded me for years but never tried to actually kill me.


	10. Fools Rush in, But Not The Whitlocks!

** Emmett **

Well, it's begun, I don't know what set them off, but now the balls rolling they won't stop. The call to Carlisle isn't unexpected all considered. But what exactly prompted this search to begin? I wonder if Eleazar would know. I'll leave that problem for Jasper, he's the one in charge now and I'm okay with that. Unlike Eddie, I don't need to be in charge of everything, if I'm not happy I'll say so!

Rose is so happy here, she's her own woman now. After all the years of being under the tight rein of Esme or Alice's rules, she's taken to running our lives and business', like a duck to water. I also know that if we eventually join Jasper's coven, he won't try and take that away from us. His style of leadership is so different; he has no interest in taking over other's day to day lives.

He's not a control freak, when there is trouble he will command us, otherwise, it's a relaxed affair. It's worked for years with Pete and Char, hell he was hardly ever with them, but still, he was their leader. The bonds they share are amazing and unbreakable, how Alice never saw that is beyond me. Maybe she did and was jealous? Oh, speaking of Eleazar, they are calling him now!

"Hello old friend, how's the frozen north treating you and your coven?" Aro's snake-like voice asks,

"Master Aro, we're well thank you and celebrating. Kate has found her mate, in the shape of the nomad Garrett" Eleazar told him.

"Oh, how marvellous, give the couple our felicitations! Now the reason I called my friend is, have you seen Edward or Alice Cullen recently?" Aro quizzed, almost ignoring the news he shouldn't be aware of,

"No, the last member of Carlisle's coven we spoke to was Esme. Although it was something Edward and Alice had been doing that upset her! We didn't pry, but told her to tackle her mate and demand he stands by her side, as he should! We haven't heard any more, so assumed all was well" Eleazar said without saying anything.

"You were not aware of what caused their troubles? A pity, but no matter. Carlisle and Esme are taking a holiday alone on Isle Esme" Aro informed him and Eleazar made all the right noises as if happy for the couple,

"Wonderful, I am glad. Over the years those two young ones have made it obvious they felt themselves ..., shall I say above everyone else!" he told Aro laughing contemptuously, making his thoughts plain.

"Ah, I see the ignorance of youth. Maybe they are all having a time out as they say! The coven seems to have dispersed for the moment" Aro said musingly and not realising he had told Eleazar much with those few words.

It was obvious to both Eleazar and Emmett they were all being watched. Of the two Eleazar knew why he was here the last twice this had happened and in fact, it was he that suggested a longer length of time between each collecting as Aro called it! He hated that they did it, but was happy to be away from the machinations of the Volturi.

So it looked to him that it was Edward and Alice's turn, Oh dear, that would not go down well with anyone. No wonder they had been looking to overthrow the brothers. Eleazar knew from Esme Jasper had dismantled not killed Alice, but not that they were both gone. He was as yet unaware just how far Alice had been prepared to go and knew nothing of Isabella's part in their downfall. Esme's story was based more on her own woes at the time.

"Well if we hear from either Master Aro I will call you, in fact, the girls were awaiting a call from Rose," Eleazar said guessing correctly that Emmett would be monitoring all Volturi calls,

"Yes they are in New York I believe, the ladies do love shopping do they not, Eleazar?" Aro said telling them what they already knew, they were all being watched.

"Yes, being blessed with such a long life has its compensations for them!" he replied feeling none too pleased with the turn of events,

"Well if you learn anything please let me know, goodbye for now," Aro said before hanging up.

Eleazar looked at the phone in his hand and growled lowly, before saying two words, softly into it.

"Call me!"

Emmett nodded to himself and texted Jasper.

' ** _Got new info on that show, looks like a bigger production than we realised! Was thinking of inviting the Denali's to join us, would that be okay?'_**

Meaning: - **News on the Volturi, they are watching us closely! Eli wants to talk, I'll invite them over, you good with that?**

**FMO**

** Jasper **

Damn, if Eleazar wants to talk then he knows what's happenin' and is not happy. This must be a reoccurin' event, just not in our lifetime that we know about! I have only come in contact with the Volturi once, it was 1910 I think! We were returnin' from a mission for Maria and they tried to waylay us. Just four of them, I remember thinkin' how arrogant they were.

Just the witch twins, the tracker and the leader of the guard, I didn't know that then but found out from Carlisle later. She got all mouthy and was issuin' orders to us all. I was at the back of the group and while she started to try and inflict pain left, right and centre, I took them all down. They forgot one thing that day, we all lived with pain every day, it was nothin' new to any of us and we could withstand a lot.

The newborns stripped them all of their fancy clothes and I insisted they leave them their cloaks and insignia, but nothing else. I remember laughin' at Peter when Demetri's Italian gear started to disintegrate on him, it was never meant for fightin' in or livin' in the harsh lands of Mexico.

Was that an attempt on us? Peter and I were the only ones with a gift at the time and Maria wasn't that sure about his, cause he hid it well! Fuck! It might have been. I had sampled the pain she was dishin' out and flooded them with it, times ten and then knocked them out. We never spoke at all and they never saw me or Peter at the back of the group.

I mentioned my thoughts to Peter and his eyes widened,

"I knew trouble was brewin' that day, I felt somethin' different. But that wasn't unusual and they were pretty useless so I discounted it as bein' them that caused it!" he murmured, his face scrunched up in deep thought.

Shit! That was one hundred years ago roughly. They never returned and Maria had laughed when we told her. She said we should have killed them all, but I didn't think that would have been a good move. It might have caused all-out war with them back then. Had they thought we would be easy to take and they only sent a small force? I need to talk to Eleazar soon.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Jasper was being as loving and attentive as he usually was, but his mind was distracted as we drove through Washington and he seemed worried to me. I said nothing for the first few hours as we sped through Idaho, Montana and then North Dakota. Peter was driving like a maniac, but I felt safe and he knew if there was any trouble ahead of us. The forty-seven-hour journey would be over in thirty-two he said.

It would have been much less if they didn't have to cater to me the human. I needed to stop for food and the use of public amenities. I know Jasper didn't fully understand what was going on, but the further we travelled the less he said. The first time I broached the subject in Montana, he said,

"Don't worry about it Darlin', everythin' will be fine!"

By the time we reached Minnesota, I was tired and getting a little pissed off with Jasper's lack of input.

"What do you think is going on Texas?" I asked then,

"I need to run it by Eleazar before I'm sure" was all he said and I thought what's the big secret, why won't he tell me,

Peter kept glancin' at me then him and shakin' his head. Wisconsin and then Illinois passed under our wheels. While we stopped for gas and food for me, I asked again what he thought was happening,

"Nothin' you need concern yourself about. I'll deal with it when we get there!" he said distractedly and I nodded and walked away as he gassed the truck.

Luckily for me, it was not only a rest stop but had a motel just down the road a little. I went in with my rucksack over my shoulder, booked a room with a shower and settled in. How long would it take I wondered as I threw off my clothes and had a cool shower?

**FMO**

** Char **

"Where's Arizona? Did she go to get somethin' to eat?" Jasper finally said as he climbed back in the truck, this time behind the wheel,

"Why?" was all I said climin' in the back beside Peter.

"What do you mean why? Where is she?" he said lookin' around for the first time,

"She's your mate, you tell us!" Peter said in a disdainful tone and Jasper's eyes shot to ours, lookin' back and forth between us.

"I ..., Fuck!" was his brilliant reply,

"How about you tell us how she's been feelin' for the last few hundred miles? Was she worried? Was she upset? Was she angry? Do you even know?" I asked scathingly, his head dropped and he let out a gush of air.

"I've fucked up, haven't I? She's asked me three times to explain and I brushed her off each time, didn't I?" he said sadly realisin' his mistake now, too late,

"You all but patted her on the head that last time. Fuck those Cullen's turned you into a selfish bastard! She's human, scared and away from home. You're supposed to be protectin' and carin' for her, isn't that what you promised her father? Didn't last long did it, a couple of hundred miles at most?" Peter said raisin' an eyebrow and Jasper looked sick to his stomach.

He climbed out of the truck, sniffed the air and headed down to the motel. Peter and I didn't move he needed to sort this out himself and get his priorities straight. Why was he worryin' now, the time to worry was once we knew for sure what the fuck was goin' on. He should have been reassurin' and takin' care of his human mate. She may be tough, but she's still so young and new to all of this.

Once he entered the building Peter hopped out of the back and gettin' in the front drove us over to the motel. We booked a room and settled in for the night. Jasper had a lot of apologisin' and makin' up to do, for his lack of tact and cavalier behaviour. His mate would need lots of reassurance and lovin' tonight. Seems like a good idea, I ran a bath and took my mate's hand and led him into the bathroom.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

I had no excuse, my behaviour was terrible. I wasn't a single vampire anymore and still, I shut her out. The worst thing was when Peter asked how Bella had been feelin' and I realised I didn't know. Not because I didn't sense them, but because she had her shield up and wasn't lettin' me feel them and I didn't even notice. I really screwed up this time.

Knockin' on her room door was nerve wrackin'. What could I say or do to make this better, but when she opened the door I could tell she'd been cryin'. Nor all out sobbin', but tears of anger, anger at me. I stood there lookin' at her and I would have cried too if I could,

"I'm so sorry darlin', I have no excuses! I was bein' arrogant and selfish and I shut you out. I didn't even try to explain anythin' to you or realise when you were punishin' me by with holdin' your emotions. Please forgive me!" I said by this time on my knees clutchin' her to me.

"You need to talk to me, Jasper. I might not understand, but it should be me you run things by. Not some strange man I've never heard of, how do you think that made me feel? That you wanted to talk to him and not me!" Her voice caught on the words and I hated myself at that moment.

I stood scoopin' her up into my arms and sat on the bed rockin' her back and forward as I told her every thought I'd had all day,

"You worry too much Jasper; you need to let things out! Not bottle them up until you burst or turn into the Major!" Bella admonished me and she was right.

"I've never had anyone to share them with before sweetheart, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again I promise" I told her, strokin' her thigh and I really meant it.

It was now that I realised Bella was in a bathrobe and had nothin' on below it. I'd been too distraught and angry with myself before to notice. But now that I was aware my body reacted accordingly. She laughed as she felt my reaction to the naked thigh under my hand.

"Well I can't accuse you of having a one-track mind, can I? That took you forty-five minutes to notice I was half-naked!" she said pretendin' to pout at me,

I took that as a sign of forgiveness, maybe only partially but it was a start and I kissed her. I was pushin' all my emotions on to her, my love, my sorrow, my need for her to forgive me. As well as my now obvious other needs. She turned in my arms and straddled my thighs grindin' herself down on me and it was heaven.

I could feel her warmth and smell the beginnin' of her need for me it was wonderful and soul comsumin' and I promised her and myself never to sideline her again, She was my reason for livin' and I would never fail her again. Her gown had fallen open now and I gazed in awe at the perfection that was my mate. Her body was unblemished.

Unlike it, her vision quest, no scars of stupidity from Edward or torturous ones from James marred her perfect skin and she would be like this for eternity. All except my bite on her neck, which would show the world she was taken and was mine alone. I felt her push me back and I complied, I rarely relinquished control, but for Bella, I would willingly.

She slowly removed her robe and started to strip me too. I lay still and let her love me, this was her right as my mate and I was happy to receive her ministrations. I loved how she lavished kisses on and stroked my scars. She had no fear of them; in fact, she knew how much pleasure this gave me and thus gained it for herself in return. Our relationship had quickly become one of give and take.

Caught up in her emotions, I gasped as she lowered herself slowly onto me and her heat engulfed me from the tip to my groin. Paradise that's what bein' joined with her was pure paradise. I watched her through heavy-lidded eyes settin' a pace she could maintain, swirlin' her hips on the downstroke and drivin' me upward into her.

Only when her rhythm faltered as her orgasm took her over, did I then flip us over and take control once more. Bringin' us both to a conclusion at a fast pace, makin' us both call out each other's names in unison. I loved this woman and couldn't wait for the day where I could really show her how much. Lettin' her see and feel how much I truly loved her and desired her as only a vampire can.

**FMO**

** Peter **

Thank god that's sorted, the Major nearly got himself in deep water there. Sometimes it's hard to remember the other half has just as much to say and needs to be heard. I mucked it up several times, but I'm not tellin' him that. Char had a few memorable ways to punish me and I loved every one. Jasper has never had that and has been alone for so long.

I called Emmett and told him we were delayed and why he found it hilarious that Jasper would make such a rookie mistake. But he, like me has been mated for a long time and its second nature for us to put our mates every need first. It will be better once little wolf is a vampire; she'll be a lot more assertive naturally and won't put up with that shit.

But she handled it admirably, walkin' away and makin' him come to her was a good choice. That's the sign of a lovin' mate, she didn't run, she didn't shout and argue. She stepped back and made him see he was in the wrong and it didn't take long either. Plus once he apologised and promised to do better she let it go. No huffin' and draggin' it out for days. That's what sets true mates apart and once he bites her they will be so much more in sync.

Plus it gave me and Char time to get a little lovin' in and I never say no to that. It's been a while since she went all out seein' to my needs first. It was almost a reaffirmation for us both and we needed it, with all that's happenin' we really needed it. Now we can meet whatever the Volturi will do head-on, once they find out the Golden duo are dead!

Emmett says the Denali's are all in New York now and for all intents, it looks just like a normal shoppin' trip. Demetri will be aware they are there now and that we too are headin' that way. Thank god he can't see little wolf yet, let's hope he never does. I'm worried just what will be Aro's retribution for the death of his power couple.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Jasper had us all up at the crack of dawn and on our way, battering across the remaining states in a matter of hours. I thought he would never stop and I'd have to pee in a bottle, but as soon as I said anything he was all attention and seeing to my needs. I love that he wants to show me he's learned from that one mistake and I know there will be more over the years, just like every other new couple.

Indiana was a blur, got to eat and stretch my legs in Ohio somewhere, now we're entering Pennsylvania. Once across it, we'll be in New York State heading for the capital. One day I hope to be able to see them all properly and not just dashing across them on the run. I wonder what the Denali's are like? I hope they are nothing like the Cullens were.

Char has been giving me the lowdown on the three sisters and I'm a little worried. I know I have no reason to be, but I'm only human as they say. They are Succubae and I'm a little nervous. Nothing to do with Jasper, because he's had years to get involved if he wanted to and he hasn't. No, for once I'm worried I won't stack up against them, how banal of me, but again how human.

I can't wait to be his equal in every way; I'll feel on an even keel then. Although Char says they are really nice, it's okay for her and Rose they are stunning and beautiful and yeah I know I'm only human. Jasper is watching me out of the corner of his eye and I know he feels my growing self-doubt, it's not normal I know but they are Succubae. I can't help it!

I must have fallen asleep because we're almost there Jasper says. Did he knock me out because I was getting a little antsy, probably? Oh well, no time to worry now it looks like we have arrived at our destination. Rose and Em are outside waiting and I hug them both before blabbing,

"Sorry need a pee, then coffee and hopefully I'll be human again!" I say rushing past them and before I can get lost Jasper grabs me up and takes us up to our room.

"Oh man, do you think Rose will mind if I live in here Jasper, this bathroom is to die for!" I yell and he bursts out laughing,

"Come on Darlin' let's get you that coffee and meet everyone, they are lookin' forward to meetin' you," he says talking the brush from my hand and smoothing down my hair for me, "I love you, you know. Just the way you are" he whispers in my ear giving me a shot of confidence.

I took his hand nervously and we headed down the stairs following the to me glorious smell of freshly brewed coffee. The room was full of talking vampires, who of course stopped as we entered.

"Major, nice to see you again, Ma'am enchanted," said a tall dark-haired vampire,

"Garrett, smooth as ever! Bella this is Garrett and his mate Kate. Next is Eleazar and his mate Carmen and not forgetting the lovely Irina and her sister Tanya!" Emmett said introducing me to the new vampires.

I smiled and said Hi to them all quietly. Jasper had his arm around me and was not letting go for which I was truly grateful.

"My goodness! She's, sorry! You're a very strong shield" said Eleazar looking at me almost like Carlisle had,

"Yes I know, it's a working shield. Both offensive and defensive!" I stated in a slightly clipped voice, I hated feeling like a science project.

"Working! Well, I'll be damned" Garrett said smiling at me and I relaxed a little.

"Just ignore Eli, my dear he forgets the gift is only a small part of the person, not the other way around," Carmen said giving me a hug and I liked her right away.

Once the ladies had all decided to make me a meal, we sat down to hash over what they thought the Volturi would do when they found out Edward and Alice were dead. They found it hard to believe I had killed Edward and Peter quipped out his phone to show them me, in my wolf form the first time I attacked Edward. It also clearly showed me using my shield before I phased.

"What a pretentious little prick! And to think I wanted to bed that, girls I must have been losing my power or maybe my mind! You might have told me!" Tanya said with a poker face and everyone burst out laughing. Thank goodness they were normal and nice what a relief.


	11. We Take The Fight To Them, Kinda

** Bella **

The Denali's seemed very nice and even though I was human, I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. The girls were friendly and pleasant, not at all pretentious or self-conceited. They were happy to meet up with us and getting to go shopping seemed like an added bonus. Apparently, things had been strained between them for years because of Alice's fantasy that Jasper was hers and she made their lives hell when they visited each other.

Even if they made mention of the weather to him it, started one of her rants and demands that they stay away from him. She became irrational and rude, and then Edward would back her up by telling her everything they were thinking about Jasper that was lies and eventually they or the Cullens had to leave.

Jasper now admitted he on occasion had fed the gruesome twosome lust to annoy them. The sister's imaginations about past conquests had done the rest, disgusting Edward and driving Alice more insane as she imagined them with Jasper instead of her. Carlisle and Esme would drag them home and Emmett, Rose and Jasper would meet the Denali sisters elsewhere for a break away from everyone.

As long as they made no real decisions, Alice was blind to their behaviour. It was fun to mess with them and when they returned Jasper would taunt them with thoughts of having sex with all three at the same time and they never knew if it was real or not. Whereas what really happened was, what Jasper called their 'Chill Out Furlough'. He sent everyone waves of peace and tranquillity and they gave him happiness and positive vibes in return. This replenished them all before starting it all over again.

I was totally stoked to see Rose had an indoor pool and on the second day insisted we all swim. I had a bikini I hadn't worn since Phoenix and as I'd filled out some since being a wolf, it was skimpy. This did wonders for my confidence,

"Damn Bella, be thankful I don't swing both ways or you would be in serious trouble!" Tanya said slapping my ass as she went past me.

The only cloud on my horizon was Jasper; he came down wearing a long-sleeved top, granted it was open slightly at the neck and the sleeves were push back a little. But what the fuck? Why was he wearing that?

"You're a little overdressed there Texas, don't you think?" I said pulling at the top to make a point,

"I always wear a top the other don't ...," he started to say,

"What others? Who told you to cover up?" I was mad now.

"Carlisle suggested it while swimmin', as Alice and Edward were disturbed by my scars!" he said dropping his head,

"And? Are they here? No, they are dead and that asshole is thousands of miles away!" I said trying to calm myself down, "Baby, neither Peter nor Garrett have a shirt on, even Char has hers off. Please for me, take it off" I asked calmly.

He was trying to gauge everyone's reactions and it made me so sad, they made him feel bad about something he already hated.

"Major, do you know what my human job was?" Kate asked suddenly and Jasper shook his head,

"I was a bodyguard to a high ranking female in my tribe. My job as a **bojovník** was to keep her alive at any cost, she was a valuable commodity to our people," Kate said as she waded forward and stepped out of the water.

God, she was beautiful and badly scarred! She had gashes across her torso and claw marks down her back and thighs,

"Sasha wasn't the first supernatural I'd met. Werewolves attacked us constantly, hell even other vampires before she finally got the drop on me. We knew how to fight them back then, but the claws of a werewolf scar badly and vampire venom couldn't remove them. Therefore, I still carry the scars from my human life unlike everyone else. Do they offend you?" she asked standing proud and tall.

"No, of course not, you're stunning! A strong warrior" he said in awe. Not realising until now that she had not been made, as new like all others he knew. Kate always sat out with him, on days the others swam.

"Then do not insult yourself by abiding by the petty rules of lesser men!" Kate said before diving back into the pool and being gathered into Garrett's arms.

She like Jasper had hidden her scars from the Cullens, not through shame, but to stave off the pity and disgust. But now she had a mate and he cared not, in fact, he loved his warrior woman, no matter what. Jasper heaved a huge sigh and tore the offending shirt from his body with relish and Bella leapt into his arms before he too jumped into the pool.

The ties and the stigmas of being a Cullen or a friend to them were slowly dropping away from the twelve who were gathered there around the pool. They were the better people but had been made to feel inferior by the pompousness of Carlisle and Esme, the arrogance of Edward and the petty nastiness of Alice.

The sisters ridiculed for their siren call, the warriors for their scars and the rest for not being gifted like Alice and Edward. Only Eleazar and Carmen had escaped this humiliation. As the day progress, they all relaxed into a friendship and bonded quickly. So that now, it would through time hold that much tighter, no matter what.

** Jasper **

I had really for once wanted to swim with Bella, to do somethin' normal with her. Usually, I didn't bother; it was just too emotionally distressin', not just for me. I automatically covered up my scars as always and this in itself was what annoyed Bella the most. It was a conditioned response and I didn't really think about it until she questioned me.

However, the revelation from Kate, it damn near floored me. She too had a history and at the hands or should that be claws of other supernatural's. Only she had brought her past with her through the change. Now I know why she never joined in when the Cullens were visitin'.

Nothin' to do with shame, more like her obstinate pride. Because their condemnation would have been an insult to her and she would not lower herself to accommodate them. I also think Carlisle's invasive probin', all in the name of science of course! Would have been untenable, he had no boundaries where his so-called research was concerned.

I still had not forgiven him for his plans, yes, they never happened! But he had intended them too and Bella would have suffered because of that. I wasn't angry about my intended death, better men had tried and failed before him.

I was goin' to enjoy this day with my mate, my family and my friends, then the business of Aro's greed would take precedence. He is goin' to be livid when I tell him about the deaths of those two fools. Nevertheless, right is on my side and I just need enough witnesses to hear my words, then he'd be a fool to retaliate and his own demise would be of his makin', not mine.

**FMO**

** Peter **

Well. Yesterday was a revelation in more ways than one! Those damn self-righteous Cullens have a lot to answer for. I don't mean Em and Rose they are fine. The others not only screwed up themselves but everyone around them. Carlisle for thinkin' he was better than others were, just because he was learned, hah! He knows nothin' about bein' a vampire!

Esme for not questionin' anythin', especially Edward! Imagine playin' the little wife for that long, dear God Char would have lasted a week, tops! Edward for hell, bein' born was his biggest sin and he just got more and more bigheaded from that day on. Alice, her I don't blame, humans destroyed her and James used her as a weapon against his sire. She had no life, no chance and her gift was flawed because of it all.

The Major too was screwed over by them. They were meant to help him, not enslave him! How Em and Rose stayed sane in that household defies logic. The Denali's seem to have gotten the balance right; they're vampires who can live amongst humans. They just prefer not to.

I think bein' friends with the Cullens, was in Eleazar's case expedient. You know! Keep your enemies close and all that crap! They didn't really like them that much, but they didn't see them often and it never lasted long because of Alice. So it was fine with them all. A lot of vampires do this because we are few and knowledge, as they say, is power.

Garrett told me the first time he visited Carlisle after Jasper turned up was the best one for him. After scarin' Edward away with his usual thoughts of bendin' him over in the shower. They got on like a house on fire, much to Carlisle and Esme's disgust. Alice couldn't see what they planned because it was always spur of the moment.

His visits began to be more frequent after that! He also passed messages to and from us and the usual information that Carlisle loved to boast about knowin'. Which was stupid because it was Alice who saw it, not him! He admitted he steered clear of the Denali's because Eleazar was ex-Volturi, or he's have met Kate sooner.

Most of the vampire race tolerates the Cullens, but very few actually like them. This was all down to Carlisle and Edward when you think you're better than everyone it makes for strained relationships. The constant insistin' they were better, had done better and knew better wore everyone down. Even the gentlest of souls, like Carmen, found them taxin' and hard to be around for long.

** Tanya **

"So Jasper, what is the plan? How do you tell the Volturi, well Aro really, your family killed his heart's desire?" I asked,

As we, all took a seat in Rose's beautiful lounge. She really had become her own woman since leaving the Cullens. Of them all, we have always liked her the best, such a strong, resilient woman and who could not love Emmett her protector.

"I've given it some serious thought and now I want everyone's input!" Jasper replied with a glance at Bella,

She nodded very slightly and Peter and Charlotte smiled. Ah, so he has already had to learn a lesson about including his mate no matter how dire the situation. Men never see that even if we can do nothing, we need to know anyway for our peace of mind.

"In days gone by, witnesses would be sought out and asked to come to a meetin' with the Volturi! Where we would plead our case as to our innocence and right by law to remove the offendin' lawbreakers. But Emmett can link us all; them live from their homes and relay it all to Volterra. This way even, we need not go and run the risk of his minions! Then if Aro comes after us, I, as the Whitlock coven leader can retaliate without recourse!" he said looking at us all,

"Who?" was all Eli asked in return,

"Amun, as he is the oldest, well as far as we know. Luca, the most family oriented and then hopefully the one they call **Kurai Tamashī** or Dark Soul, the venerable and honourable Yoshiro, leader of the **Nihon** **no Kyūketsuki,** " Jasper said to some gasps around the room.

"You know him?" Garrett asked now,

"No, but I know his grandson Toshiro, I saved his life years ago. Before I met Alice or joined the Cullens. I was hopin' to call in a debt of honour!" Jasper said quietly and Peter nodded,

"Get him Major and you would barely need the others. They never forget a debt and will pay up" he said now smilin' as if he knew it would work.

"It's a good plan and the fact you don't have to go there is beneficial, as Bella is still human. I will call Amun, the old goat and make sure he complies for you," Eli said clapping his hands,

"Garrett honey, you've spent time on Malta, you could call Luca for us and we'll let Jasper and Peter track down Toshiro!" Kate said now kissing Garrett's cheek.

"Emmett, you might want to send the equipment to Amun, he's too mean to have it already and won't cough up either. Then you can talk Benjamin through the setup, he's a bright boy" Carmen added and Eli nodded.

Although I am technically the leader of the Denali coven, I am happy for them to show their strengths and voice their opinions. I'm no dictator and if a casting vote is ever needed, I step up. But otherwise it's a relaxed affair and it suits us all.

"Right then ladies, the men all have things to do and I think we need to see about getting some shopping done. So let's hire a boat for tomorrow, early morning I think and hit New York City, for all things pretty!" I say laughing at my own rhyme and we head off to find a laptop and leave the menfolk to their phone calls.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Okay, that went well Texas has a plan and thank God I don't have to go there human. My shield would hold but eventually, I'd pass out and die so no thanks! But I have a bad feeling in the depths of my gut, Aro's not going to take this lying down no matter who witnesses for us. My best bet is to convince Jasper to change me soon.

So I've a wedding to organise and loads of people to help me with it. I never thought I'd be that girl, you know married in high school! Well, at least I'm not pregnant too. So I hope Rose is okay about us doing it here in Albany? I'll need Char on my side first then we can tackle Jasper. I don't see it as rushing more being expedient!

"Char, could we?" I whispered and pointed outside, like way outside; with a quick nod, she picked me up and zipped out the window and out of sight.

"Okay, little sister what's up? We've got five minutes before he comes lookin'!" she asked quickly and I told her it all. 

A no-fuss wedding here in Albany, that my dad could come to with Jennie and then I could be turned. I'd finish school online, it easy enough and designed for when you live in remote places. So when Aro came for us and I told her I was sure he would. I'd be a vampire and in control of a shield that would not fail through tiredness or hunger.

"Wow, you've got it all sussed! I think you're right but will he? Well, you're about to find out cause here he comes!" She said nipping away as Jasper came through the trees,

"Hello, Texas, fancy meeting you here!" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like the feelin' when you're away from me. It scares me, makes me nervous" Jasper said honestly,

"Oh! Well as it happens I have just the cure for that!" I said taking his hand and pulling him to sit beside me.

I laid it all out methodically, explaining my thoughts. Emphasising the tactical benefit of it and the mating one too. He listened to every word, letting me get it all out and then paused, I was sure he would say no. Sure, he would have some excuse for why it wasn't a good idea. So when he just bend forward and kissed me saying,

"Damn Arizona, let's make it happen soon!" I was stunned and he just closed my mouth for me with a finger and laughed.

He never did what I thought he would, for a girl who doesn't like surprises my life is full of them nowadays.

"Darlin', I want you forever and I can't wait for it to start. If you're ready, then so am I" he said kissing me again before scooping me up and running back to the house.

"Go, plan our weddin', whatever you want I want it's that easy!" he said and screaming and clapping was heard all over the house and then they descended upon me.

I had to say no so many times it was getting annoying, I tried to be patient, tried to explain I wanted small, but nobody was listening. Char came over and rubbed my shoulder, gave it a squeeze and then let out this amazing whistle that stopped them in their tracks.

"This is Bella's weddin'! I don't know about where you all came from, but in the south, the bride gets what she wants or she shoots your ass! So shut it and actually listen, you want fancy, expensive and over the top, get married yourself!" she said in a no-nonsense voice and I smiled at my new matron of honour.

**FMO**

** Char **

I thought I was goin' to have to set all their asses on fire yesterday. They were ruinin' Bella's plans by makin' it a three-ringed circus. Once I got through to them, they apologised and actually listened to her wants and it was perfect. A nice quiet weddin' that Bella and Jasper would be happy with and that her father could afford. They forget humans don't have endless bank balances, well most don't.

Jasper and Peter were headin' out today to see Toshiro and hopefully get to speak to his grandfather. They were also gettin' Bella's engagement and weddin' rings. We were all goin' to the Big Apple to look for dresses for Bella and me. I was so happy when she asked if I would be her matron of honour. I never had a sister before and it was a wonderful feelin'.

We liked the same things, same styles and agreed on just about everythin'. Except for lingerie, she didn't think it important, I did! Oh, the folly of youth, a little spice is always important in every relationship, even between mates. Once she was a vampire, she'd see just how good some of it felt on our skin. It was a necessary luxury and I was insistin', with the weddin' stuff especially.

So as we all sat on the hired boat headin' for the city, Bella described what she was lookin' for and Irina made some sketches. They were mostly flowin' lines and classic in style. Rose said she would be happy to have the weddin' take place in her grounds. In a quiet moment, Bella walked to the bow and phoned her father. Lettin' him know her plans and although he still felt she was too young, he understood why.

** Jasper **

Everythin' is fallin' into place and all three of our witnesses are ready to play their part. I now have to arrange the Volterra end. Emmett has secured me the number of Marcus Volturi's private line. I need someone there who will allow this to go ahead and not be dismissed out of hand by Aro. It only rang a couple of times before I heard,

"Marcus Volturi, how can I help you?"

"Master Marcus this is Jasper Whitlock. I have some information, which is of a let's say, volatile nature! I need your help to get it across without anger and recriminations. For obvious reasons I'm not willin' to come to Volterra, Aro's failed to collect me once already!" I said and heard him hiss,

"Yes, I told him that was a mistake and so it proved to be. Humiliation was a good tactic on your part" he eventually replied, "Now what exactly are you asking me to do, my hands are somewhat tied? So I can't do anything offensive shall we say," Marcus explained to me.

I outlined our plan and why we thought it safer this way. Therefore, if and when he retaliated, because we weren't stupid enough to think he wouldn't, we would have right on our side. So he agreed to receive Emmett's equipment and have Felix set it up there in his official quarters and then it was down to me. I also informed him of my impendin' weddin' to my at present human mate.

"Still human? That's a dangerous route to travel, it would bode you well to change her soon! Leverage is a dangerous thing" he commented and I said it was imminent,

The date was set and now I had an engagement ring to pick up, it was bein' custom made with a matchin' weddin' band. It had two blood red diamonds set in it and was serpentine in design to reflect her dual personas, first the Wolf and then the Vampire. Smaller white diamonds were set in the band down the sides. Charlie and Jennie were comin' soon, along with Jared and Paul.

They were goin' to be there to represent the tribe and protection duty for the two humans, not that they'd need it. In fact, if anyone will need protection it might be them from Tanya and Irina. They will be a new challenge for the sisters and I'm sure it will be an epic meetin'.

We will have the weddin' and once our human guest are gone, make the video call to Volterra. Then immediately change Bella when it was done. That way she would be a vampire if they came for us.

**FMO**

** Caius **

"You looked concerned Demetri! What is perplexing you now?" I said lazily, becoming bored with all this waiting around,

"There is a cluster of vampires on the East side of America, eleven to be precise!" he said his eyes flicking back and forth as he rechecked.

"Albany, New York, by any chance?" Marcus queried,

"Yes, Master Marcus" Demetri replied confused.

"They will be there for the wedding I suppose," Marcus said casually and I saw the smirk, he loved knowing things we, especially Aro did not.

"Wedding, who's wedding?" Aro asked totally incensed, he didn't like surprises at all.

"Major Whitlock has found his mate and is getting married!" Marcus said as if we should all have known and maybe we should,

Felix, Jane and Alec hissed! They hated any mention of the Southern Major. Demetri was less against him, in fact, I saw a grudging admiration for the man and his power. That was one of their botched attempts to bring Aro new gifts! They were too arrogant and went alone to bring him and his Captain in.

They were severely trounced by the man, without seeing him, hearing him or realising he was there. Then humiliated by being left naked in the dirt of Mexico with nothing but their cloaks and Insignia to protect their modesty.

It was a hard lesson for them, but instead of taking it as a sign they needed to be more cautious it made them angry and bitter. I saw it as a sign they needed retraining and set them a gruelling new regime, they blamed him for that too. Gifted vampires are sometimes more bother than they are worth. Only Aro doesn't see this!

"We must send a gift and our felicitations. Who is the lucky lady Demetri?" Aro said pompously,

"I don't know, I don't see anyone else!" he said panicked.

"Well you wouldn't, she's human!" Marcus said as he swept out of the room, even I gasped at that.

Then I saw the funny side of it and started to laugh loudly. The most feared warrior in the vampire race at this time mated to a puny human. Now that has made my day! Hell, the look on Aro's face will keep me amused for months!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bojovník (Slavic) - warrior, fighter, combatant   
>  Kurai tamashī (Japanese) - Dark soul   
> Nihon no Kyūketsuki (Japanese) - Japanese vampires


	12. A Wedding, A Meeting and The Change!

** Bella **

When Char and I had discussed dresses on our way to New York. She mentioned that next to his cowboy boots and Stetson, Jasper loved the 30's style of Fedoras and vests. That sold it for me, I would have an art deco style dress and he could have his vest and hat, win, win. Char would be wearing bronze to my ivory and Peter and Jasper would be matching us with little touches. 

Like the backs of their vest and the bands around the hats, perfect. They can forgo the jackets, as neither really needs or likes them. Therefore, with a plan in mind, it had been so much easier. The girls insisted they would buy my dress as well as Char's as a wedding present and I was really touched. Just because I didn't want, a big wedding didn't mean I didn't want to be beautiful.

So when we had found the perfect place selling custom made reproduction art deco dresses I was in heaven and ended up with an amazing beaded shift style dress with a small train and a full-length lace coat with ivory fur cuffs. It was almost sinuous against my skin and flowed like waves, rolling and sliding along my body as I moved, it was awesome.

Here I was one week later, taking my father's arm as he walked me down the short red carpet towards Jasper. No matter what anyone said to him, he just couldn't help projecting his love towards me and everyone felt it. The girls all sighed as they felt it engulf my father and I. Dad didn't need to ask if I was sure, he knew I was and that Jasper would love and protect me forever.

Char had preceded us in her bronze replica of my dress and coat, with her hair in 1930's pin curls and Peter's eyes were firmly fixed on her and nowhere else. As dad placed my hand in Jasper's, Jennie stepped forward with a shallow bowl filled with water for the purification and cleansing of us. The bride and groom in a First nation wedding have a ceremonial washing of hands to wash away past evils and memories of past loves.

I loved the fact the elders had bestowed this honour on us and Jasper was truly moved by it. Thank god, Emmett was filming the whole thing as it flew past in a swirl of emotions and happiness. Eleazar had done the online registration so he could marry us and I was touched. Everyone did something for us to make the day special. Rose played the violin as I had walked down the aisle and it was so heart-rending. I barely held back my tears of joy.

The reception was hilarious, Paul had spent the whole day winking and flirting with Tanya. When she came up behind him quietly and pinched his ass he phased in fright and then just as quickly phased back human and of course naked and proceeded to chase her around the house, we were all doubled over in fits of laughter. I know for a fact she can run faster, but I think she wanted to be caught!

Last I saw of them was him yelling,

"Wait till I catch you little energiser bunny!" and her laughingly replying, "Run faster then big bad dog!"

My dad was a little mortified I think, but everyone else was whistling and shouting bawdy remarks at the departing couple. Well, I didn't feel much different, but I am now Mrs Isabella Marie Whitlock. By the time the first dance started, I was on cloud nine and Jasper whirled me around the dance floor with ease.

"Did you enjoy your weddin' Mrs Whitlock?" he asked me proudly,

"Why yes, Major Whitlock I did" I replied smiling from ear to ear and heard him growling deeply in his chest.

He really loved me calling him Major for some reason! He looked so damn sexy with his Fedora tipped over one eye, his vest open now and his sleeves rolled up. He had a pocket watch in the vest that dad had given him when he arrived. I was an antique Civil War one that he had found and had restored for Jasper. It was the closest I've seen Jasper to tears and dad was no better,

"I ..., well I saw it and thought of you son!" was all he said as he cleared his throat and they hugged for a few seconds.

** Jasper **

Today had truly been the best day of my life so far. I was married to my soul mate, been accepted by her father and her tribe. My family loved her and our friends honoured us with their presence on our special day. It was everythin' I could ever have wanted and so much more. It was understated and perfect for us both, no showy over the top extravagances that were not needed.

But as the day draws to a close, we have other business to attend to and then I will make love to Arizona one last time before I turn her and I can't wait. She will be a spectacular vampire; I know it deep in my heart. Garrett has offered to drive the two wolves, Charlie and Jennie to the airport. Where they'll get a flight to Seattle, then they will stop over for the night and head home tomorrow.

Emmett was startin' to organise our witness and Marcus for our big reveal in a couple of hours. I knew it was a long shot but hoped it would at least make Marcus and Caius think first and then we would only have to deal with Aro when the time came and I knew it would. Once the meetin' was over I was takin' Bella to a cabin in Vermont, it was isolated and well away from humans.

Bella was a little tearful as her family was leavin'. We promised to send a copy of the weddin' video to Charlie since it might be a while before he sees her again. But I gave him my word he would never lose contact with her, no matter what happens or where we are. Paul was a little dazed on his return, havin' a vampire 'fuck buddy' was a revelation for him! We don't tire and need no recovery time so she would have damn near worn him out.

"It's almost time Major are you ready?" Peter asked as he helped Emmett with the video feeds,

I nodded and we all took our positions, me in front of the camera and everyone else off to the side for now. I thanked my three witnesses for doin' this and asked Emmett to link in Volterra now.

"Hello Master Marcus, if you would be so kind as to have your brother's join us I would be obliged," I said respectfully and saw him send a guard off to get them,

"Ah, Felix! It's been a while; we almost didn't recognise you with your clothes on!" Peter said darting into shot beside me and laughin' as the large guard growled.

I shook my head and grinned at my brother, I knew he'd be unable to resist the dig. Marcus to had a little smile on his face, which fell as the door opened and Aro, his shield Renata and Caius entered with Jane, Alec and Demetri,

"What is all this Marcus, what nonsense are you up to now?" Caius said snidely and turned quickly as Luca tried to cover a laugh, by clearin' his throat.

"Marcus?" Aro said seemin' unsure of which screen to look at.

"If I may gentlemen, I asked Master Marcus to set up this meetin' for me. These honourable coven leaders have agreed to be my witnesses. Amun of the Egyptian coven, Luca of the Maltese coven and the venerable Yoshiro Kurai tamashī, overlord of all the Japanese covens. I, in case you are unaware, am Major Jasper Whitlock," I said firmly and givin' my witnesses their due deference,

Caius hissed and demanded by what right had I to call such a meetin'? Showin' his lack of up to date knowledge by sayin' only coven leaders could do so.

"Peace brother, Major Whitlock is and has been a coven leader since leaving Maria's army. He was never part of Carlisle's coven, just aligned to it temporarily!" Aro said and I noted Caius looked annoyed at not bein' told this before and that although Marcus knew, I doubted it was from Aro,

"Now Major, what is so important that you would convene this most unusual of meetings? Normally I would expect to see petitioners face to face!" Aro said showin' how arrogant he was in thinkin' me that foolish.

"Yes, well three reasons why we have done it this way!

Firstly, I have had the pleasure of your guard's methods before. Jane's penchant for attackin' without reason did them no good last time, but it was slightly irksome!" I said raisin' an eyebrow at her hiss,

"Secondly, I have no wish to be subdued by Chelsea and tied to the Volturi against my will as many others have been in the past!" I told them and watched Aro's face darken in anger, did he think no one knew?

"Thirdly and most importantly, today was my weddin' day and I would much rather spend this evenin' with my mate!" I said and watch as they all spluttered and growled, but wisely didn't say anythin' at first.

"You are very insolent Major! We are your rulers and demand your respect!" Caius spat at me,

"You have it when it is deserved! I follow the rules laid down by the Volturi. I am a subject, but not a slave! I have already done that and never will again," I answered and I felt my Alpha voice comin' out and saw several eyes openin' in recognition.

"Well said Major, rulers must remember, to rule is a delicate balance. You cannot demand respect, it must be earned!" Yoshiro said and polite censure was in his voice, directed at Caius.

"We appear to be getting off the topic, please be more patient Caius! Now Major what is it you wish of us?" Aro said testily, dislikin' not havin' the control over us he would normally have,

"I believe you have been searchin' for Edward Cullen and Mary-Alice Brandon? Or should I say Demetri has on your behalf!" I commented and Aro glared at me, dear God, are they that stupid?

"What made you think we were doing that Major?" Marcus asked now, out of genuine interest.

"Vampires with a mental gift can and do feel Demetri's probin'! That was the second time in his life Peter felt it, the first was just before your guard tried to acquire us while we were still part of Maria's army, so he recognised it right away" I explained and Luca spoke for the first time.

"Yes, several of my family informed me you were doing your hundred-year census again, Aro!"

Both Amun and Yoshiro looked unhappy about this turn of events. One because he was totally unaware, the other because no one from his covens had told him or made the connection as Peter had.

"Enough, what has this got to do with Edward and Alice?" Aro demanded losing some of his famed control,

"They are both dead!" I stated with no preamble and Aro actually screamed makin' Alex and Renata flinch in fright.

"Who? Who dared to kill my vampires, they were to be my newest guards?" he roared loudly,

Receivin' hisses in return from our witnesses at his wordin' and from his brothers who apparently disliked his constant use of the word 'my'.

"They would never have become your anything! The both of them were spoilt, arrogant, infantile morons! They would never have joined the Volturi guard," Bella said steppin' up beside me as Peter came to my other side,

"Who the hell are you? Oh, the Major's puny human!" Caius laughed,

"I am Mrs Jasper Whitlock and it was I who killed Edward Cullen. So not quite so puny!" she answered politely in the face of his insolence.

"What? Such outrageous lies, you should be put to death! How dare you lie to the Volturi Kings?" he ranted and I growled so low and deeply everyone stopped and turned to our screen to see me slip into the Major,

"No one will harm my mate unless they wish to die most slowly and painfully! She speaks the truth, unlike you Caius, Isabella has no need to lie! She has nothin' to hide. Emmett play the tape!" I ordered and there were hisses and growls heard in Marcus' quarters at the blatant threat and scorn in my voice.

"You're a werewolf?" Caius roared, once more provin' his inability to think before he speaks,

"No, obviously not! You saw me change at will. I was granted temporary status as a shapeshifter by my tribe's shaman. I was also Edward Cullen's singer and the change in my blood status kept me from being drained by him!" Isabella told them all and many eyes bugged out realisin' the first nations of America and probably worldwide still had access to ancient magic.

"I eventually killed him a couple of days later when he tried to have some unsuspectin' nomads attack me, as he was too much of a coward to do it himself! Believe me when I tell you he would never have been an asset to the Volturi. He played everyone off against each other, especially his own coven and revealed every secret he'd ever pilfered from their minds! Edward was loyal only to himself," Isabella said with pure disgust drippin' from her voice,

"I can attest to that Masters, The boy was a menace and an obnoxious waste of space. Carlisle should never have turned him and he is no great loss to vampire kind. In fact, it would only have been a matter of time before he exposed us all with his arrogance and over-privileged behaviour in the presence of humans!" Eleazar said now steppin' into view.

"Eleazar, you stand with them?" Aro said his anger was barely held in check, I didn't have to feel it too know.

"Well, I was here to officiate at the wedding actually, but yes I do! Don't forget I've had to put up with Carlisle's coven for many years and both Edward and Alice caused nothing but strife and distress for us all, constantly! Carlisle and Esme are all that is left of his coven, the others have left and are now ...," Eli was sayin' when Emmett and Rose broke in with one word,

"Whitlocks!"

"And Alice?" Marcus prompted; he looked glad that Aro's plans for Edward's mind readin' had been thwarted.

"She tried to come between my mate and me. I caught her out in her many lies and interrogated her, learnin' that she knew the day Isabella was born, who she would be to me. She spent the next seventeen years makin' sure I never knew. In her arrogance, Alice even brought us all to Forks, believin' she could change fate! She tried to have Edward dazzle Isabella into bein' his pet! It took just one meetin' for us to know the truth. So accordin' to your own laws, I had her put to death!" I told them with no remorse or guilt,

"It was my pleasure to do that task for my brother and my new sister" Peter spoke up now with no small amount of pride.

"Well gentlemen, I think this is a case of the Whitlocks doing your jobs for you and taking out the trash. But if you want my opinion, I'd say they have no case to answer and the young couple should just go enjoy their honeymoon," Luca told the brothers,

"Seconded, they did the right thing! I never cared for that boy and his sycophantic ways, always telling you what he gleaned you wanted to hear and never the truth!" Amun said noddin'.

"We have a consensus. No crime was committed and two unfit vampires have been removed from society. I find the Whitlocks to be an honourable coven and above reproach. Major it has been a pleasure to finally get to know the man, Toshiro, my grandson hero-worships!" Yoshiro said bowin' before all three screens went blank.

**FMO**

** Aro **

I can't believe this! I don't understand how they could have ruined my plans like that! My future dominance ruined by the Whitlocks, they will pay for this! I knew Edward and Alice were untrustworthy, but Chelsea would have sorted that out for me and then I would have known everything, about everybody all the time! Even before it happened!

I will have retribution and I will have that girl. Did they not think I would see her shield and how she used it as a human! She will be my repayment and he will die! If I severe their connection before she's turned she'll forget him during the burn!

However, for now I had some damage limitation to attend to, Caius is now aware of how little I actually tell him. Oh, and Marcus, as usual, he is ahead of the game, how does he do that? No matter how tight I have Chelsea bind him he still manages to thwart me at every turn, keeping secrets from me that Edward could have told me!

They were also hiding something else, but what? I hate all this technology it renders my gift and me useless. I need to ban its use in the vampire world. I must keep absolute control! I can feel it slipping away and it's all the damned Whitlocks fault! How dare he have Yoshiro as a witness, that arrogant bastard won't ever talk to me, but he witnesses for the Major!

"Well, my brother's I think this has all been answered satisfactorily and can be laid to rest! We now know what has happened and it looks like we had a lucky escape from the machinations of Edward and Alice Cullen! Congratulations Major on your nuptials and can we assume you will be turning your mate soon?" I say trying to be pleasant, but I can feel the fire behind my eyes and thank god, he isn't here to feel it too,

"Thank you, Aro; I wanted to make sure the wolf blood was totally out of Isabella's system before I do it. But sometime this summer" he replied and it gave me hope of being able to get to her first.

The fool was being over careful and overconfident and I would use that to my advantage, I nodded and the video link was broken. Now to deal with my brothers, I think a little chat with Chelsea will be in order, she had been far too lax on them.

**FMO**

** Peter **

"Well damn, he's not a happy camper and will be here for little wolf before the summer is out! He thinks you are bein' to cautious and he can get to her before you change her. Then he'll have you killed and he thinks she will forget you durin' her change!" I told the Major and he nodded,

"So did anyone work out what was goin' on between Luca and Renata?" Bella said and everyone turned to her.

"What did you see?" Emmett asked re-runnin' the video to check,

"Well spotted my dear, that's Sign language, but in ancient Maltese, if I'm not mistaken," Eleazar said lookin' over Emmett's shoulder and jottin' it down.

"Well, well! He told her to keep protecting Marcus at all costs. This must be a long-standing arrangement. So when Chelsea uses her gift on him, Renata must block most of it. That fly old bugger! She's a mole and Aro has no idea because he can't read her," he said once he'd made sense of it,

"I wondered why he never tried that hard to get her back, talk about a long game," Tanya said smilin' an evil little smile.

"Well people, we're leaving you to dissect it all and spot any more nuances. My husband and I are off to a remote cabin for some hot sex and a little bite!" Bella said and everyone was laughin' at her antics,

"See you soon little wolf, you're goin' to be amazin', I can't wait," I said kissin' the top of her head as Char hugged her tightly.

Everyone hugged them both and wished them well, but they wouldn't need it. This was preordained and nothing could stop it happenin'. The Major's mate will be everythin' he needs and then some.

**FMO**

** Jasper **

I was back to myself again, now that I had calmed down and Bella was so composed and almost blasé about this whole thing. It was me who was nervous, this would be the hardest and the most important change I will ever make! If it went wrong, it would be the death of both of us, I shuddered at the thought and my angel reached across the car seat and stroked my face.

"It's going to be fine! You are going to change me easily and them be with me the whole time. Reminding me of everything, my dad, the tribe, our friends and family and our unending love for each other," she whispered and I relaxed right away,

"You're right Arizona; I'm worryin' for no reason. Peter has seen it workin' out fine. I'm sorry I just got a little scared," I admitted and she smiled.

"That's why I love you because you feel so deeply about everything. I can't wait to spend eternity with you my Major," she said and I felt myself startin' to purr.

I loved that she loved all of me, both sides and everythin' in between. The drive to the cabin passed quickly and Bella loved it, the remoteness, the quiet and the rustic style. I would file that away for later because years ago I bought a little place that the Cullens disliked intently. It was too small, too parochial and not stylish enough for them, well everyone but Rose and Emmett.

I pretended to sell it and Peter transferred it into my own name. Maybe we could do it up together, Bella and I? It was near one of Peter's places so we wouldn't be too isolated. I remember he said the place on the other side of him was empty too and he had to buy it for someone he just didn't know who! Well, I'm guessin' it was Rose and Emmett.

My phone pinged with a text,

**_'Well damn! I'll let them know PW'_ **

Well this is it, no more over thinkin', it's just Bella and me alone and soon to be forever. We made love slowly, no haste, no panic. Just two lovers on their honeymoon enjoyin' each other intimately, it was sublime. As we lay together baskin' in the afterglow I gently pulled her to me and bit down into her delicate neck.

The blood barely registered against the need to pump her full of my venom. Two bites was all I gave her, one on her neck and one over her heart. She smiled up at me and said,

"See you in three days Texas, remind me of everything"

Then she lay back closed her eyes and sunk into oblivion, it was the strangest thing I'd ever felt. I refused to panic, reached out with my gift, and felt it nudge her shield. Ah, she was protectin' her mind from the pain and her body just accepted the venom with no fightin'. So I settled in to remind her of her life before me and since we met. It was around about fifty-two hours later when I heard her heart start to race.

Looks like she was going to finish quicker than normal, probably due to the lack of fightin' her body had done. Bella had embraced my venom and I was in awe of her, she was special and she was mine. My mate, my wife, my everythin'. I was on the third retellin' of her life history; it seems to stick better that way.

I remember Rose tellin' me she just repeated her life over and over and over again, refusin' to forget a thing. When it was Emmett's turn she kept orderin' him to remember, he said it worked and he, like she, did remember more than most vampires.

It was now hour fifty-five and Bella's heart was fightin' to keep beatin' and then nothin', silence. I was sittin' on the edge of the bed, my head bowed when I heard her gasp in her first breath as a vampire. Slowly I lifted my eyes to meet hers and she scanned me from head to foot. I was testin' her emotions and felt no fear, thank god.

"Hello darlin', welcome back. Do you know who I am?" I asked prayin' she remembered me,

"Hmm? Texas! Major! Jasper!" she said soundin' confused, then she shook her head and smiled,

"Husband!" she said noddin' to herself and I smiled back, with all the love I had for her pouring out of me and washing over her,

"Wife!" I said takin' her hand and runnin' my thumb over her rings.


	13. The Grass Is Greener, Till It Isn't!

** Bella **

Waking up was a touch surreal, I remembered everything thanks to Jasper. The good, the bad and the downright ugly. Nevertheless, the good outweighed the rest and I was happy to have retained those memories. The world around me was now in spectacular 'High Definition'! Who'd have guessed those forty shades of green were more like seventy-five and that the eighth colour in the spectrum was so important in the way it balanced out the rest.

I was quite controlled for a newborn, except for the being distracted thing. I was all **'Oh look, shiny!** ' and Jasper was barely controlling his amusement, as well as his pride with me. He was beyond spectacular, I still didn't get other's reaction to his scars before, they were many yes but, integral to the man. Maybe it was a mate thing, all I saw was his strength, his ability to survive and protect not only himself but also me.

However, the best part was he didn't sparkle so much as glow or rather a shimmer. Much more manly and appealing to me. Maybe it was jealousy on the part of others, while we all looked like reject 70's disco balls! He looked like one of those high-end light shows done through the water. I'd seen the Vegas one on the TV and that's what he reminded me of as soon as the sun hit him. Tasteful and understated, just like the man himself.

We were taking a couple of weeks to ourselves before the others wanted to see me and we knew with my shield Demetri would not know I was now a vampire; it would just look like we were really on our honeymoon. What was actually happening was I was training hard under Jasper's watchful eye. Rather than shielding him, I was practising on animals. Blocking their emotions from him and even their scent on occasion. I almost made a squirrel invisible today. It was the depth of the shield that changed things, like layers.

It was much easier to manipulate as a vampire, it didn't tire me out like before and was more pliable I think. Moreover, I could use the mental and physical ones separately or together. It was more like the mental one was an essence I could cover another's mind with and it was invisible as it was inside them. The physical was tangible and seen, a shimmer of energy.

My biggest problem was hunting, it all tasted blah! It was really shit, to be honest, and I never felt satisfied. In addition, this was all Carlisle's idea and I didn't hold with anything that asshole said or did. Killing up to four times as many animals as I would have humans was hardly good for the environment! Jasper was understanding and asked me to persevere for a little while longer since my bloodlust was under a bit more control than normal newborns.

When we got back, he said I could try the other way with Peter, Char and Garrett. Jasper knew he couldn't go with me and I didn't expect him too. I wanted to see if I could shield him from the human's emotions, giving him the choice as well! But I refused to hunt deer; they were the worst tasting thing ever.

You know that taste in your mouth, the random one that makes you think something crawled in during the night and died! Yup, that's what deer taste like. I wasn't a Cullen and I didn't see why I had to live by their rules! Because even they didn't it was all a front. I was a vampire for God sake; I understood how it helps Jasper, but the other what a crock of shit!

** Jasper **

Bella was spectacular, everythin' I expected and more. Her no-nonsense attitude was more pronounced and where she might have held back before! Nope, not happenin' now! But her reaction to feedin' from animals was pure disgust, I did it for my sanity, she would not be keepin' it up I could see that. Thank God, that Peter and Char could show her how it was done traditionally. I knew some of the other might be disappointed with her choice about feedin', but it was none of their damned business.

Even though we were technically on our honeymoon, I was leavin' nothin' to chance. We practised with her shield and I was teachin' her to fight. A gift only took you so far, someone else always had one that might negate yours, so the need to defend yourself was necessary. Look at what happened to Edward, he was weak and too reliant on his gift.

Bella's could mess with mine a fair bit, although I could always sense her even when she was tryin' to block me completely, I had to seriously dig deep to find her signature. But that was a mate thing or the fact I was also her sire. Everyone would arrive soon to pick us up and then we needed to head for a city so Bella could feed properly, this would be a wild experience for her and if I could, I would join her.

My feedin' habits had nothin' to do with controllin' my bloodlust, which was just another propaganda lie the Cullens made up. Why I never queried what they said before annoyed me, I had just slipped into a rut and basically wallowed there. Then Bella arrived and I was suddenly awake and payin' attention. I hoped to convince Rose and Emmett that feedin' normally would not be a crime or a problem with any of the Whitlock's, the Denali's could suit themselves.

I was their leader, not their owner and I would never attempt to be. I'd had a belly full of control freaks over the last one hundred and fifty years. It was time to rejoin the real world and be ready for Aro's attack because he will not be able to stop himself. Just who will he send I wonder? If it was me, I'd send Felix and Chelsea or maybe even Alec and Chelsea! Definitely not Jane, she doesn't do low key. However, would he be willin' to lose them in the hope of gainin' Bella and by default me?

**FMO**

** Marcus **

Well, this is unexpected! I knew of course that Aro had me bound to him by Chelsea, but I didn't realise how weak the bond was and that I had help fighting it off. Both Caius and I knew Aro would be stupid enough to go after Isabella Whitlock, we surmised she would probably already be a vampire. But Aro was convinced the Major would wait until the last minute, he'd convinced himself their bond was weak and the Major was delaying. What a fool!

So when he was about to send Alec and Chelsea to spy on the Whitlocks he asked her to strengthen the bonds on us all. I was sitting in the throne room waiting for it to hit me and suddenly felt Renata lay her hand gently on my back. I was contemplating this when I felt a very small touch of Chelsea's gift and I looked down and pretended to have the usual glazed feeling. Running previous times through my clearer mind I realised this was not the first time.

Over the last several hundred years I was aware that I felt less controlled and now knew this was Renata's doing. Before she arrived, Aro had me completely under Chelsea's power since Didyme died. Her shield did more than deflect attacks against Aro; I smirked internally knowing Aro knew nothing about this. Never before had she allowed me to know what she was doing, so this must be a direct message from Luca.

Well, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I played my part as did Renata herself. As I stood to leave as I usually did, I squeezed her arm gently in passing. It was time I secured my position here and as Aro neither understood nor liked technology, I used it to pass on a few warnings and thanks. So much could be said without saying a thing if you used the right words. I was a past master of the art of subterfuge.

**FMO**

** Emmett **

That clever old buzzard, he knows a thing or two about sending cryptic messages that say one thing and mean another. I think Luca's right and he would be the better ruler, I'm backing that horse myself now.

_Dear Whitlock Coven,_

_Just a short note to inform you the Volturi are sending the newlyweds **a surprise** present at **Aro's request**. One that is hoped to **strengthen the bonds** between us and **remove any sense** of disharmony that may have started to form among us. I hope you will be able to **hold on to** it on their behalf until they return from their honeymoon._

_yours sincerely_

_Marcus Volturi_

I underlined the key phrases and it becomes clear. So it begins, Chelsea and Alec it is then. Aro is nothing if not predictable. I presume it will just be a reconnaissance mission but we will need Bella's shield just in case. We are sitting ducks here, time to join the newlyweds I fear.

"Okay folks, the games afoot and trouble approaches from Italy!" I say quietly and everyone stops moving.

Then suddenly the place is a hive of activity as we pack up and get ready to move out. Peter is next to me immediately and I hand him the message from Marcus. As Jasper's second in command he's the boss, for now, I have no worries about that. Peter may act the fool, but when the chips are down, he's all business.

** Peter **

Well, things are startin' to move along and Little Wolf wants to hunt like Char and I. That's gonna be fun and I'll let Char help her with that. It should solidify their sister bond perfectly, not that it needs much help. Well, Montreal is nice this time of year and scum is scum no matter where you are. I give everyone the heads up and say,

"Em says Aro is sending Chelsea and Alec to spy on us and obviously weaken our bonds. After we collect the happy couple it off to Montreal for Little Wolf to learn how to hunt the old fashioned way!"

There were a few gasps and a little bit of self-righteous indignation,

"Whoa there, this is her decision and has nothin' to do with any of you! She's a Whitlock and in our coven, you make your own mind up. We command no one on how they should feed. Jasper is no dictator," I say raising' my eyebrow to Eleazar,

I know he's been on Garrett's case since he and Kate mated and it's plain wrong in my book. Not that Garrett is budgin' on his stance and Eleazar is not that stupid to try and force him. He'll leave and take their only fighter with him.

"Good! Em and I will be joining her, why should we suffer on animal blood when no one else in our last coven except Jasper did!" Rose said and that shut up any complaints from the Denali's.

"I think it's time to part ways anyway. You don't need Chelsea interferin' with you're bonds and you've stuck your necks out for us already. Time to take a step back and look after your own coven, Tanya!" I tell her and she nods knowin' I'm right.

"Yes, I think you're correct Peter. But if you need us just call, we will aid you!" Tanya said and with that, a round of hugs and goodbyes ensued.

"I'll keep you abreast of the situation Eli, don't worry," Emmett said shakin' his hand.

** Jasper **

"Ah, good news Arizona they are on their way! The Denali's are makin' a strategic retreat. Two of the guard have been sent out to reconnoitre! Em and Rose will be joinin' you on your hunts as well" I told Bella after readin' Peter's text. She didn't seem surprised by the news and really neither should I have been.

The Cullens lied to them about everythin' so keepin' to those old rules was redundant. I could see Emmett bein' really pleased with the results. His strength was immense already, on human blood it would be much, much more. He would be a force to be reckoned with. I'll be happier once we're all together and there is just the six of us. Moreover, splittin' apart means Demetri has to watch two places now not one.

"I wonder what Aro has planned, to weaken our bonds I suppose. Get you separated from us and snatched. Maybe thinkin' I'll either follow you willingly or get myself killed tryin', the man's a fool! Does he really believe his own lies; I'm your mate, even as a human it was a stronger bond than many I've felt. How do we keep them from findin' out you're no longer human?" I said to Bella in a wonderin' type of voice, just vocalisin' my thoughts.

My cell buzzed again and we both said,

"Peter"

**'Em has a plan. See you soon, lookin' forward to some good huntin' with you'**

He's so in tune with me, it's a little crazy, but he's a godsend too. Okay, time to put Bella through her paces one last time. Before any pryin' eyes get here and see how dangerous she is. We sparred for a while and soon heard the sound of approachin' cars. I'd be sad to leave here, but our time was well and truly up.

Emmett was first out of the car, huggin' Bella and slippin' somethin' into her pocket. Then we heard it, Bella's heartbeat, I could tell it was runnin' on a loop, but I doubted others would notice from far away. Especially if she was under her shield, I nodded and slapped him on the back. It was, for now, a temporary fix. She then showed the others her newest party trick she's worked out today.

When her shield was opaque, just slightly opaque, it stopped the sparkle and she looked almost human again from a distance. As yet, she couldn't hold it like that long, but as a trap, it might work in our favour. More practise would be needed but not here out in the open, time to head for Montreal and hide among the humans until the guard arrived.

**FMO**

** Chelsea **

Demetri had called to tell us they, the Whitlocks had parted company with the Denali's and were heading to Montreal. Shopping I presumed as three were animal drinking vampires and one a human. It's not as if they would all go for the other two to feed. That's not how covens work, it's all for the greater glory of the whole, not inconveniencing the rest for a small part!

Aro was so convinced I can break apart their bonds but I'm not so sure. There will be so many, they would have mate bonds which are very hard to influence. Sire bonds which were also very hard to severe if active and the Whitlocks ones were. Then strong coven bonds, if two had left their own coven to join this one they would be really strong. I will just have to see, then I'll know where to start once I see the connections.

We were just about to Land in America and now had to head off to Canada. These covens sure moved around a lot, unlike us who stayed in the same place permanently. Alec was being his usual morose self, that boy never relaxes, never makes any kind of conversation. His only real friend is his sister and that's about it. Felix and Demetri tolerate him, but they are not friends even after all this time.

In fact, the only thing the four have in common or did was their hatred of the Whitlocks. But Demetri has been having a change of heart over the years and now has a grudging respect for the Major and his Captain. Well, at least the girl is still human because shields are so difficult to control. Sometimes I'm not even sure I have Renata under my influence.

It is such a nebulous feeling and the thread is barely tangible, I put that down to her shield. But over the years she has never given me cause for concern, well except for the familial bond she has with Marcus, But it too is faint, maybe she has just come to care over the years. She does spend so much more time with the brothers than we all do, even more than the wives do actually.

It's easy to forget she's there even when you're looking right at her every day. It's strange I never noticed that before? It must be because she's always there, always silent and unfortunately very forgettable, poor girl. Even on her rare time off, I've no idea where she goes, what she does or with who! I must look into that when I return, just for my own peace of mind. At last, all this talking to myself is making me self-reflective and now is not the time.

It didn't take us long to track them down, of course, they weren't hiding so the scents were strong and unfortunately for us, they had split up. the Major was alone at the hotel, the others, for now, I had no idea. But what I did see was five very strong links leading away from the body of the Whitlocks leader. Two were single strong links, two were double strong links and one was triple. This was not good at all, he was the groups strongest link.

I needed the weakest, I had hoped that would be the human, but I doubted it now. His link to her was strong but I wasn't sure which it was. Marcus is the link reader, I just see them but can't always differentiate what each one represents, they aren't different colours to me or thicknesses, just faint or dense. All I know is there is no weakness there. When we heard the other's returning Alec and I pulled well back. We heard the heartbeat and knew the human was with them.

This wasn't right they all had red eyes, well not the human. We couldn't see her face as she was on the back of the large male and had her face buried in his neck. But we could see her shield shimmering around her, so strong for a human. We were too far away to hear what was said, but soon the group broke into pairs and after several hours four of them left again out the back of the hotel. Then we saw the Major slip out the side later as well, obviously, to feed, the human must be asleep and alone.

Well, I wouldn't be any help here, their bonds were so strong even to the human, It was down to Alec to do his thing and retrieve her. I was more than ready to return home, I didn't like being out of Volterra, even knowing Aro would punish me for this failure.

"Okay, Alec your up. Let's get the girl and get the hell out of here" I hissed and he nodded moving forward, with me right behind.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Everything had gone to plan so far, we'd all hunted and damn that's more like it. I'm full, hell I'm stuffed! Char and I met the other on the way back and I turned my heartbeat back on and covered myself in my shield hiding my face in Em's neck. Once inside we spent a few hours as couples sending texts back and forth then it was time to step this game up.

The other four were to leave, I went too completely under my shield this time. Leaving my heartbeat machine running in my bed. Once far enough away, we waited for Jasper and then him and I returned both under my shield and waited for them to take the bait. Not fifteen minutes later we heard them approaching from the roof.

Peter being well, Peter, had put a blow-up doll in my bed with a wig on it with the monitor attached. Jasper and I were waiting in the walk-in closet, wrapped in many layers of my shield.

"Too easy," Alec said smarmily and Chelsea actually jumped, obviously he doesn't talk often.

As his gift started to ease forward I flipped my shield and watched as Chelsea pulled back the covers, Then as they both suddenly froze to late to stop his gift. I wonder if he can break free of his own gift, hell I don't really care they knew the risks! Jasper darted forward and tore them apart finishing as the others appeared.

"Planes ready, flight plan filed. Italy here we come!" Peter said laughing and Emmett high fived him.

It didn't take long to load everything up and head out. We were now taking this to Volterra. Enough was enough, Aro could barely keep his word for three weeks before he tried to kidnap me!

"Emmett, send Marcus a message! Gift received, we'll thank Aro personally, soon, Jasper Whitlock" Jasper said, well it sounded more like the Major to me!

** Jasper **

Why is it so hard to have an easy life? I was waverin' on the edge between myself and the Major, but I was hangin' on. He can have his time in Volterra, I just want peace and quiet to be with my mate, what's so wrong about that? Well, that damn fool's bitten off more than he can chew this time and I wanted it over, permanently!

Alec resurfaced quite quickly only to find himself in bits, Chelsea was still under and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Bella had a shield around him not takin' any chances, I kept floodin' him with fear and dread the whole flight. Once we arrived in Pisa we hired a large SUV and set off got the walled city. I kicked Alec's bag and said,

"Release Chelsea now!" which he did, though grudgingly. Was that prick blamin' her for them bein' caught?

We strode into Volterra unannounced and when we reached the reception I just knocked the human out before she could say anythin' or warn anyone we were here. Under Bella's shield, we made our way to the doors of the main chamber and I kicked them open with an almighty bang, rippin' one off its hinges in the process. Everyone spun around at the sound and I saw Renata step away from Aro completely and lay her hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"The wife didn't like your present and demanded I return it!" I said throwin' the two bags with Alec and Chelsea in them at Aro's feet,

Jane rushed to the bag with her brother in but Bella still had it shielded,

"I'm still undecided, he might make a good doorstop or a coat rack! Damn, I can't decide" Bella said as the other all burst out laughin' and Aro looked like he wanted us dead!


	14. This Ends, Because I Say It Does

** Bella **

"Ooh, I know! Bookends! See they're a matching pair, a set of twin bookends lovely" I said in a dreamy voice and Peter and Emmett were barely in control of themselves,

" **Enough!** " Aro roared stepping forward and glaring at me.

"Oh my, he's using his inside shouty voice! I am a vampire I can hear you fine you know," I said staring right back at him,

I swung my head back to Jane. She was trying to penetrate my shield, first aiming at me, then the others one by one.

"That's a lousy power you've got there Janie! Do your enemies line up and wait while you take them down one by one? How tedious" I said faking a yawn,

Aro is blustering and looking around for some sort of help. With Alec and Chelsea incapacitated and Jane nullified he seems at a loss. Jasper is watching Marcus, as he seems to shake off the last of Chelsea's grip on him under Renata's shield. It's not as large or as strong as mine is, but it is more than she had allowed Aro to believe.

Caius was quiet and I could see he was watching everything unfold with a tactical and soldier-like eye. Belying all his pompous attitude from before, he was not the fool he portrayed himself to be. He also had seen Renata's change of allegiance and nodded to her. She the forgotten one, the overlooked one, was the kingmaker! Marcus now met his eye and an agreement passed silently between them.

"What is the meaning of this outrage? You dare come here and threaten us!" Aro said self righteously,

"You've got that wrong Aro, not us, just you!" Marcus now said standing up.

Aro spun around and started to see we were merely the decoys for the coup that had just taken place. He saw his personal bodyguard now standing behind the shoulders of his two brothers. She had her hands on the upper backs of both the taller Kings,

"Jane! Renata needs a lesson on loyalty" he said and stared ashen-faced as Jane writhed on the floor screaming as her pain was deflected back by the shield. Damn, I wish I'd done that!

"You can do that?" he whined, "How did I not know this?"

"You never asked! You never spoke to me as a person, in seven hundred years! Why would I tell you?" she replied and several people gasped hearing her voice, obviously for the first time.

"Major Whitlock, you and your coven are welcome here! The fact they are here is for one reason alone, Aro Volturi broke his own laws! He sent Chelsea and Alec to kidnap the Major's human mate without our consent," Marcus said nodding to Caius,

"Consent we would never have given, mates are sacred! Be they human or vampire" Caius answered scathingly, several guards looked at him in surprise at the hardness of his tone and his new demeanour.

Over many years, Caius it seems had built himself a persona of an arrogant, foolish and greedy man. Aro had fallen for it and never had him bound as he had Marcus, which was a mistake. Thinking the money and power were enough to stay Caius' hand against him. However, Caius apparently never wanted to rule supreme unlike Aro, he was a soldier, a warrior first and foremost, he would be happy to defer to Marcus now.

** Marcus **

Well, that went better than I thought, a bloodless coup as they say. I knew I could do nothing without the Whitlocks assistance and after receiving the short note saying they were returning Aro's gift, I formulated a plan. I had a feeling my freedom was close by and she would free me when the time was right. So with that in mind, I had sent another missive,

**_Major,_ **

**_We eagerly await your arrival. A distraction would be most welcome at this time and if I am correct in believing salvation stands close by, we would use your advent wisely. I consign my hopes for a brighter future in your opportune appearance._ **

**_yours_ **

**_Marcus Volturi_ **

The response was one word Affirmative **!**

So all that was needed then was to await the arrival of the Whitlocks. I knew Caius would see and accept the change in power, he was happy to share unlike Aro and his disguise was masterful. On occasion, even I fell for it; although aware, it was a ruse. Yes, everything had gone smoothly and now it was time to take control.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a change in our leadership, Caius and I will now be the only kings that the Volturi have. Aro's greed and refusal to obey his own laws has brought this to pass. No one person should be above us all or the law!" I said firmly, ignoring the gasps around the room,

"Mrs Whitlock, Bella? Could you please make sure our prisoners do not escape. Felix, Demetri, pick your side! I won't ask again" I said and was glad to see them move to Caius' side of the great hall.

Jane had been subdued by Peter Whitlock after her failed attack on Renata. I knew the twins would support Aro no matter what, as would Chelsea.

"Caius the guard is yours, I believe they might need some severe retraining and am sure you are more than able for the task. Heidi? Could you please bring the wives here and tell Corin to stop feeding them complacency, explain that's a direct order!" I said and everyone started to calm back down and pay closer attention.

Once Pica and Dora arrived, I ordered Chelsea reassembled and held under Bella's shield, she simpered and snivelled but all the time was trying to break bonds and build other's to Aro.

"Chelsea, your choice is simple, release everyone who is being held by a fake bond or I will have you executed!" I said well aware she would not comply or say, she was, but still, work on Aro's behave,

"I will Master Marcus but it takes time to remove" she whined,

"That's a lie! Deception is rollin' off her in waves," Jasper said from the sidelines and she growled at him.

Next thing we all knew she was pinned to the floor by Bella Whitlock and was about to lose her head once more,

"Don't growl at my mate bitch, now remove your gift or I'll torch you!" Bella hissed taking out a lighter and flicking it in front of Chelsea's face.

Many of the guard, the wife's too all shook their heads as if waking from a dream or should that be a nightmare. Most of the oldest guard had been bound to all three of us but more and more over the years Aro had her just tie them to him alone. I watched amazed as old bonds resurfaced and ones that had never been allowed to grow pulsed with energy.

As Bella rose and walked to her mate's side a scream like no other split the air! Chelsea fell to the floor beneath the onslaught of aggrieved vampires who had been held against their will to serve Aro by her hand. Jane and Alec too were shredded by those they had lorded it over, those they had abused, when they were Aro's chosen ones.

Before Aro himself could be set upon, Major Whitlock flooded the room with calm and everyone stepped back leaving behind them three unrecognisable piles of vampire parts. Peter Whitlock then appeared with a broom from god knows where and swept them all up into one pile muttering,

"How come I always have to take out the trash?"

"Because you're so damned good at it," the Major said looking at me and I nodded,

In a burst of purple flame, the three were no more and Aro was on his knees, knowing his power was now well and truly gone. They were unceremoniously swept down the drain in the centre of the room. Now we had to deal with Aro, like all bully's he was nothing without his powerful henchman and women! I was most surprised when Major Whitlock stepped forward looking at me with soulless black eyes.

**FMO**

** Major Jasper Whitlock **

I was unwillin' to allow Aro to be tried for any other crime but the attempted theft of my mate! He would have imprisoned her like all those other damned souls here. No, he would fight me and me alone; I didn't give a damn about any other of his crimes! I stepped forward and pushed Jasper down inside me, this was my fight maybe my last ever one.

"I demand trial by combat! That fool wanted my mate at any cost, well let him fight me to the death for her!" I said clearly and everyone stepped back away from me, feelin' the waves of power flowin' from me.

Marcus looked perplexed, but Caius looked quite gleeful,

"I agree it's the Major's right!" he said loudly and Marcus knew he had no option but to agree and Aro looked for once very scared.

"Emmett you have two hours to set up a link to as many covens as you can. Everyone looks at Jasper and thinks he's me! I want the vampire world to see the difference, to see that pissin' off the God of War is not a good idea!" I say before liftin' Bella into my arms and exitin' the room.

"You know why I'm doin' this Isabella?" I said roughly clutchin' her tightly to me,

"Yeah!" she said huskily.

"Are you upset? This is not about ownership; this is about you, my soul mate!" I purred at her,

"Upset no, turned on yes! Damn you're so sexy!" she growled at me while pullin' my shirt off,

I didn't give a damn where we were or who saw us. This might be my only chance to claim her as mine. I know we are the same man, but then again we weren't. With her in our lives, I thought I would be makin' less and less appearances, so I was makin' this one count in every way possible.

** Bella **

I'd heard from Peter and Char all about the God of War, but seeing him was something totally different. Yes, he was Jasper, but he was also different, much more dangerous and deadly. So, of course, I was immediately turned on, whatever it was that scared everyone else just made me feel protected, desired and above all loved.

He stepped forward to fight for me and I know that's unheard of! In the past, all he cared about was himself and surviving, but now he was fighting for me! It was a heady thing, knowing someone would lay down their life for you. Not that I was in the least bit worried, he'd survived all this time and Aro would be no match for him.

When he picked me up, I was so ready to jump his bones, that I didn't care where we went. Luckily, we made it to a quiet courtyard before we ripped each other's clothes off. As much as I loved the gentle side of Jasper, I loved this more dominant side just as much. It was fast and furious, but not at any point did I think he would hurt me.

I felt just as loved, just as desired and completely equal to him. He may be a dominant male, but he wasn't trying to dominate me. Just showing me how much he loved me, needed and wanted me. I was just a mass of quivering nerve ends and I loved it. I loved this man no matter what and as we lay naked in each other's arms, I smiled as I heard him purr loudly.

I knew from the others that their mates hated to sound weak, so only purred in private. But here was the Major pronouncing to the whole castle, how much he loved me by purring loudly. I was beyond in awe of my mate; he was everything a woman could ever wish for. At that moment, I had never been more proud to be his wife and mate.

With half an hour to go, Peter arrived with clothes for us and I sniggered watching him approach wearing a blindfold,

"I like my eyes Little wolf! I'm taking no chances, stop laughin' at me," he said as he sidled up to the Major, not even lookin' in my direction.

"Captain, is all ready? I want this done and over!" he asked and Peter nodded,

"Ready when you are boss!" Peter said backing away as we dressed and the Major leant down and kissed the new bite over my heart.

"We love you, you know" was all he said and I almost sobbed with joy as the feelings of love enveloped me.

Peter had gone all out; all the Major's clothes were black, right down to the boots and Stetson. The contrast with his blond hair and white skin was amazing. Then when you saw his eyes it completed the picture he was aiming for, this was a man who should never be messed with.

**FMO**

** Caius **

Should I be so happy about this upcoming fight? Yes, yes I should! Aro overstepped himself twice where the Major was concerned and I for one was looking forward to this showdown. Seeing him, change from Jasper Whitlock to the Major was phenomenal, the moment his eyes turned black the atmosphere in the room change to one of awe and fear.

It was like looking at his twin, his more dangerous twin that is. I had expected more from the Whitlocks leader when they first arrived and we were about to get it, big time. But I also understood why he kept his two sides separate, you can't live in a climate of fear all the time, I should know. Being a warrior was a hard life and takes its toll on you. As we all sit around the training arena waiting for the fight to commence, you can feel the anticipation.

Aro is no slouch when it comes to fighting, but the Major is a legend, in a league of his own. Most people who have fought him haven't lived to tell the tale. His Captain is almost vibrating with uncontrolled pride and I guess he may have seen this all before, but usually from his side, while fighting himself. So as the two-hour time limit draws to a close we see him approach the arena. It's the walk of an undefeated man, strong, purposeful and stealth-like.

He is in black from head to foot and I think that in itself is to intimidate. His head is bowed slightly and his hat is covering his eyes. This too is a tactic; it's for the shock factor when his pure black eyes are revealed. I've never seen eyes like his before, even in hunger or passion some white is normally left, but not his! As he takes his position, his head lifts and around the vampire world, everyone will now see what I see, death staring back at them!

As he lifts his hands, one to push back his hat. the other to rip his shirt off. His mate squeaks and rushes to him saying,

"Not the shirt baby I like that one!" And she starts to unbutton it for him and damn, he's purring again.

This man loves his mate and he doesn't care who knows it. He doesn't see it as a weakness as many do. I don't hide it when Dora is around, why should I? The vampire world's eyes are glued to this couple and as she exposes his body, there are many gasps. Jesus, so many scars! Many are bites and that means only one thing, a death for almost every bite!

But the other ones tell a tale as well, torture! He's been disassembled many times, too many times! As his mate folds the shirt over her arm, she leans in and kisses the large scar over his heart. That we know is a favourite torment of Maria's. Rip out their heart's and make them fight for it, you want it back, you kill for her. We don't need it to function, but it is not a good feeling when it's gone, this too I know from experience.

Aro stands impatiently at the other side and this is also a tactic, make them wait, put them off balance, show yourself as the calmer man. As Bella retreats, Marcus stands,

"Ladies, gentlemen and honoured guests, the complainant demanded trial by combat! A fight to the death, we have agreed he is within his rights as a mate to do so. Aro Volturi, if you survive you will be tried for all your other crimes, if not, may God have mercy on your soul!" he tells Aro and the audience and holding up his hand signals the fight to commence.

They circle each other getting each other's measure. Although neither attacks the Major comes closer with every pass, he is taking the offensive. Aro is looking for any weakness and I can't see any in the tall rangy figure. He is not as muscular as some, but by no manner weak. Aro suddenly darts forward and the Major is quick to spin away and pushes Aro to overreach himself. Damn, he's fast!

This goes on for a few minutes before Aro starts to lose his cool. Not good, that makes you sloppy and now the fight is really on. A few more minutes and Aro is leaking venom from slashes and at his slightly unattached shoulder. Another good tactic, cause venom loss it weakens your opponent. He's toying with Aro, dragging it out, enjoying himself.

The Major is quick and very agile, making Aro look clumsy beside him. This carries on for another few minutes until Aro hisses and we see his arm sail across the arena. It won't last much longer now, but how he kills him will tell the tale of how angry he really is at the behaviour of his onetime king. This will be the warning to everyone else too, mess with the Whitlocks and your death will be painful in the extreme. The man likes to make a statement that's for sure. Aro leaps into the air, aiming to club the Major as he lands.

But he also leaps and as they connect, everyone one sees the death grip the Major has on Aro's neck. However, as he hits the ground on one knee shock goes around the arena. In one hand, he holds Aro's body, in the other, his head with the spine still attached. I've heard of this but never seen it done. When it looks like he will pull the spine loose as well, the Major show everyone why he is called the God of War.

He forcibly rams it upwards into Aro's brain and out through the top of his head. There is stunned silence, Aro is dead, brain dead and his body is no longer moving. Very few knew a vampire could die this way, but once the brain is dead, the body ceases to live. Before the crowd's very eyes, Aro's body starts to turn to dust, as the spark of life is gone. The Major drops his head to the ground and pulls out a lighter. Jesus, do they all carry one? Then he sets Aro's head and spine alight and the fight is over.

His mate rushes to him with his shirt and it's then I notice he's still wearing his hat. It was never dislodged once during the fight. These are the things that make legends; the little things that make him seem invincible. As he lifts his eyes to the crowd they once more see the gold eyes of Jasper Whitlock, it is he who gathers his mate into his arms and kisses her with passion.

This is a fight that will go down in history. The God who killed a king! Oh, I like that; yes, I will make sure this is never forgotten. I feel a painting coming to fruition in my mind.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Thank God, it's over! I hadn't been worried Jasper would be hurt; no, I just wanted to go home. Home with my mate and my family. I wanted nothing more than a peaceful life and now hopefully I would get it. We had no need to stay, our part in Marcus' coup worked ad now with Aro gone, nothing held us here.

"Can we go home now, baby?" I whispered into Jasper's chest.

"Soon, darlin', very soon" was his reply,

I was never happier to hear this, the drama here is insane. I just wanted a place to call home, one with no drama and hopefully it would be small and homey. I had loved the cabin in Vermont very much an would be happy with something similar.

"Well Jasper, I hope your honour has been satisfied and our troubles are behind us now?" Marcus said shaking Jasper's hand,

Caius went one better and hugged him, it was two warriors coming together and understanding each other.

"I may be in touch in a few months about some training ideas if that's okay with you. I'll email you. Oh, and Emmett maybe you would return once we have things straightened out. We need to get this place into the 21st century! Marcus has done his best to keep us abreast of it, but now we will need your knowhow" he said smiling happily.

Jasper told them he would not be coming back until I was out of my newborn year, but Peter would be available if needed before then. Then it was over and we were heading home to America and hopefully a peaceful future. One I would be happy to embrace, it's been all go since I moved to Forks and I would like to have time to just relax with my mate. Yes, home sounded very appealing,

"Eh, where exactly is home, by the way?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Wherever you are darlin', that's home to me," Jasper said hugging me close to his side.


	15. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a short epilogue, so you see where they are now and what they're up too xx Alexis

** Bella **

You know that saying, 'It's a fixer-upper'. Well, that's exactly what it was and I loved it. The two-storey farmhouse had been sound, just a little dated, but it was me to a tee. Just big enough for the two of us and one guest room, in case anyone dropped by. I didn't need a ten-bed, with six bathrooms mansion house, that's ridiculous. It had been left as is for so long, even with Peter and Char keeping an eye on it, that it was a little sad. Jasper had just said do whatever I wanted, as long as it's not Pink! So I did, the first thing was to haul everything out into the yard to see it outside of the setting it had been in.

I made him help me pick out the to keep pile, this was for the both of us, not just me. We liked some of the furniture but not all. I texted Rose and Char to see if they wanted any of it before it went to the thrift two towns over. Rose had never seen this done before and she was so excited, she'd never been allowed to have anything but brand new before. That decided her and Char to do an overhaul as well and we went between the three yards picking out what we wanted from each other's discarded piles.

Rose had been going to just gut and redo with new modern stuff, now she was making it a comfortable relaxed home for the two of them and she was much happier. Dragging the guys with us each time and they pretended to grumble but were happy to be allowed to participate. Peter was, of course, an old hand at this and he was happy to have them there as company. Turns out we all like similar styles just in different colours.

Char and Peter liked dark rich mahogany, Rose and Emmett a lighter warm teak, while Jasper and I liked the natural reddish cherry wood colour that was in between the other two, perfect. Warm and rustic was where I had been aiming for. This way we had most of what we needed and just required to search for a few pieces to enhance and complement what we now had. I never thought we would see the day Rose became an ardent thrifter, she loved it. We decided to all go together hunting for the perfect pieces, making it an adventure and fun experience.

I was aiming to have warm tones in the house, even a few earthy ones, none of that stark white shit that Esme had always done inside. The outside yeah it would be white, with grey accents. This was to be our home, not a show house, I wanted to relax and be with my mate here, safe, warm and secure. But most of all to be happy and relaxed, I didn't think their Forks house was that to them or any of the others.

Well, that was five years ago on our return from Italy, now we were all getting itchy feet and needed to get away for a break. So we were off to see the world, or at least bits of it. Jasper and I were off to China, I'd always wanted to go there. Peter and Char were heading for Africa and Rose and Emmett were going to New Zealand, he wanted to do the Hobbit tour. Not that he would ever fit in a hobbit-hole! Life was good for us now, I still saw dad every few months we would meet in Seattle or he'd come here for a few days.

"Texas? Can you speak Chinese?" I asked two weeks before we were leaving, suddenly realising we would be able to speak to any vampires we met,

"Nope, you want to learn?" he answered and I nodded, why not?

So we headed out to get some books and recordings to teach ourselves Chinese. It was brilliant; being able to pick it up right away without struggling, the perfect recall was wonderful. Once we had, the Mandarin down we just thought what the hell and learned Cantonese as well. I was determined to walk or run every one of the 5000 miles of the Great Wall. We're vampires so even the damaged sections would be doable for us. This would be a trip to remember and I was stoked about it.

**FMO**

** Esme **

I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Carlisle was acting his age, dressing his age and laughing freely for the first time. However, it wasn't the first time, this was how he'd been before turning Edward. James had a positive effect on him, they did on each other. It was how coven mates should behave; their bond was strong and healthy. There was no underlying current in either direction. James didn't want anything material or tangible from Carlisle, only his love and friendship.

They never, unlike Edward make me feel like a third wheel. I was involved in all their silliness. Be it chasing sharks or climbing trees and whenever Carlisle looked like slipping back into his old ways, James just said,

"Come on old man; are you afraid of mussing up your hair?"

Carlisle would shake his head and laugh and then we were off again cliff diving or stargazing it made no difference. James didn't need a baby sitter, just a pat on the back now and then and a smile. That was the difference and in all Carlisle's years with the family, only Emmett had given him that. Jasper was too far on the outer edges, all because of Edward. That child, yes child had much to answer for. Not that any of us were blameless, we let it happen, we lived by Edward rules.

The only blip on our horizon was the Volturi, things were a little tense after Aro's call and we stayed close to the island for a few weeks. But receiving the all-clear from Emmett was freeing and knowing Aro was gone and by the Major's hand gave us all pause. We had treated him so badly and never knew our death could have resulted at any time if he'd snapped the leash Alice had on him.

Bella it seemed was the perfect foil for Jasper the man and the warrior called the Major. When the video had come through of the fight, dear God we all swallowed hard. James' reaction summed it up for all of us,

"Well, Shit! That was a bullet I'm glad to have dodged"

We knew we couldn't stay here forever, but a few more years might be nice and then who knows? We're alive, we're free and we're together. James did change his diet for necessity, humans are nonexistent on this island and too many going missing on the mainland would have been noticed. We would be keeping on the right side of the new regime, but we were for now happy to just be us. The one thing that shocked me, it didn't scare me. But it did shock me was my relationship with James.

The pull to him was as equal as the pull to Carlisle, but they felt only familial love for each other. Both were my mates, this was what had always been missing. We were a triad, both loved and revered me and respected each other's rights. The sire and his firstborn became real friends now and called each other by their names, not any human monikers. We were three now instead of two and one alone.

**FMO**

** Bella **

Peter's news about Carlisle, Esme and James was a shock, but not as much as it would have been when I was human. They were happy, they had all they would need so who am I to judge. Just like us, they had found their own place in the universe and were at ease with it all. We six were once again reunited, all back at our own homes and waiting for the next big adventure.

It arrived as an invitation to Charlie and Jennie's wedding. Dad fought long and hard with the elders, the pack and everyone else who tried to stand in his way. His daughter and her family would be at the wedding. So it was eventually decided, although we were friends, well sort of, we weren't allowed on the rez. The ceremony would straddle the old treaty line, them on one side us on the other. I had the dubious honour of being my own father's best man or woman in this case.

It would be beautiful, dad was once more a full member of the tribe and I an honorary one. None of them had seen us since my change and it might be a bit of a shock. Nevertheless, I was happy, so that's all that mattered to me. Leah sent me a native dress to wear and Peter took every opportunity to make some facetious remarks. So far I'd been, Pocahontas, Tiger Lily and little White Deer. He needs some new material and fast! Turns out, he wasn't far off the mark as I was actually known as 'Little White Wolf'.

It turned out really well and the treaty line blurred a bit that day about twenty feet either way and we had fun. With Paul, Peter and Emmett in the mix, it was inevitable. I overheard their conversation about Tanya and didn't know whether to laugh or be offended on her behalf. Turns out she damn near wore him out and he had sore muscles in places he didn't even know could get sore, idiot! But it was nice to see them all again.

We do all visit Volterra a couple of times every fifty years or so, Emmett helping with the technology, Peter and Jasper the training regimes. Even Rose and the upgrades to their fleet. Char and I only go along for the chance of shopping in Italy. We often visited the Denali's too; sometimes they came to us or went on holiday with some or all of us. Life was good and the future bright.

However, like all things time marched on and although I didn't age my family did. So eventually, it was me hiding at the back of churches for my mother and then Phil's funerals. I only return to Forks once more and on a less happy occasion, as is the way of thing my father too passed away and my connection with the place loosened a little more. Until nobody who remembered me, was alive anymore.

I was there in the histories of the Quileutes as the Little White Wolf who became a cold one. But otherwise, I was forgotten by them as their parents and grandparents passed away. It was a very painful time and one I would never be repeating, knowing humans intimately meant losing them one day and I couldn't be like the Cullens once were and just skim over the surface of the lives of the humans they met. I'm an all or nothing kind of girl, so nothing it is.

Jasper and I were just as much in love as we had been all those years ago. We've moved many times but always return to our previous homes eventually. It's both sad and happy when it's time to move on. Sad to be leaving, but happy to be returning somewhere else. Then we start the business of overhauling and updating the places we return to. It's not the life for everyone, but I like it and I'm happy to spend eternity with my mate and my friends.

This is nothing new to them, but Rose and Emmett are enjoying the simpler life. Where every day can be what they want it to be and not dictated by others. Peter and Char are old hands at it and he has a way of making everything fun and Emmett is his willing accomplice. Jasper always takes a step back and makes sure nothing gets too out of hand with the two of them. I've been toying with going to college for a while now, so maybe that will be my next big adventure.

Because the world refuses to stand still and we vampires need to keep abreast of all that happens out there. I think that's what I like the best, there is always that new thing or that new invention. New ways of seeing old things and my era is now history, strange, as it seems to me. Yes, I'm sure I want to go to college, I wonder who wants to go with me?

"Guys, who fancies enrolling at the Uni with me?" I ask and everyone perks up, this could be fun or this could be a big mistake,

However, one thing is for certain it won't be boring!

**Author's Note:**

> Fornicate - have sexual intercourse with a person who you are not married to  
> Malodorous - smelling very unpleasant.


End file.
